Teach Me How To Love
by mangoblogs
Summary: Samcedes AU story. Sam is a sex addict and dealing with crazy urges to sex every woman in sight. He is referred to Mercedes, a sex therapist, to seek help in controlling these urges by Sue who assumes he wouldn't be attracted to her. Follow the story to see how these two fall for each other. Samcedes, Finncedes, and other glee couples appear in this story. I do not own glee though.
1. Sex Therapy

*****Hey who predicted that I would be back with yet another Samcedes fanfic? Yeah you were right I can't seem to get enough of these two. Anyways... I started this another a couple other stories on Tumblr and I am putting them on here for easy reading. Let me know what you think of this story. I appreciate reviews and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p>She watched as he paced back and forth, mumbling to himself, and running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. She tapped her pen lightly on her notepad, jotting down a note or two and then looking back up as he avoided her gaze. He'd been pacing for almost 15 minutes, even though she was used to this behavior with the type of profession she chose, she still found it odd that he wouldn't look her way.<p>

Sam tried to mentally coax himself into sitting down and to at least acknowledge the woman that sat before him. Who was he kidding? He knew she was there! He couldn't avoid slipping a couple gazes her way as she tapped her pen with her perfectly manicured fingers and smiled at him waiting on him to sit down. He noticed the ring on her finger, the diamond reflecting off of her glasses that she was wearing every time she tapped her pen. Each time she would write something down he would look over at her and try to suppress the urges he was feeling.

"Mr. Evans?" she called out causing him to pause and look her way as she tapped her pen impatiently. "You have been pacing for the better half of your session…" he continued pacing again causing her to stop tapping her pen. "Look, I would love to be paid just to watch you pace but I know that's not what you came here for." She looked at him as he stopped in front of the window in her office and gazed at the view. "How about we just talk…just you and me about whatever you want to talk about?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" he said not turning to look her way. Mercedes sighed and shook her head and watched him turn and finally look her way. "I am an adult! I have a Master's degree in computer science, own my own company and the last thing I need is to have someone talking to me like I work for them." He glared at her and licked his lips before raising his brows at her. "And, I didn't come here for you to pretend as if you want to get to know me."

"You didn't come here to pace in front of me either!" she replied causing him to stare at her in shock. She sighed and raised one hand his way. "I apologize. That was not my intent, Mr. Evans, but you did come here for a reason, right?" he looked at her and began pacing again mumbling to himself. "Well, you can always just leave." She added crossing her legs. Sam watched as her legs parted in what seemed like slow motion as they lifted and sat upon the other. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as every ounce of him wanted lick every inch of her chocolate skin. She wasn't single but he didn't care. That never stopped him before. He visualized pulling them apart and digging his fingers inside of her and having her beg him to give her what she really wanted. He wanted to feel her perfectly manicured hands run through his hair as he licked up her thighs and not stop till she begged him to do so. "Mr. Evans?" she called out causing him to open his eyes and gaze down at her.

Mercedes wasn't quite sure but she thought that she heard him moan as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. She knew what he was here for and maybe she wasn't sure how extreme his condition was but looking down on what he wrote, he was very vague about it. She tried not to entice him and to allow him to calm down.

"I have a problem!" he finally said before sitting down and placing his hands on his face. She didn't flinch or making any reaction to him saying that she just sat and waited. "I can't…it just seems like…I have a problem." He struggled to say.

"Why do you think it's a problem?" she asked preparing to write down what he said. He looked at her as she pulled out a tape recorder. She noticed he stiffened and decided to leave that for another session. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want to, okay?" she asked. It was a simple question but that just started another image in his mind. He saw on top of him still dressed as professional as she was now with her crisp white button down blouse that had the top two unbuttoned. Her gray pencil skirt was pushed up to her waist exposing her lace panties that she cleverly pushed to the side as she rode him. All he heard was her saying they can go as fast or as slow as he wanted. He wanted slow! He wanted to grip on that healthy ass of hers as she rode him into heaven. "Mr. Evans, if you have a problem you have to tell me if you want me to help you! It is purely up to you or else you are wasting my time and your money here!" she stated breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You want me to talk? Huh?" he glared at her as she nodded matter of factly at him. "Alright, I'll talk! You want to know what my problem is? Women! Sex!" he stated looking at her waiting for a reaction. When she didn't move he continued. "I have fucked damn near a thousand women in my life and I am only 28 years old! Some of them I remember their names and what we did together! Others, I can't even remember their faces! I never kissed them, just fucked! Always wearing protection!" he stated. Mercedes wrote down what he said thinking deep down how she could see it being possible. He was an attractive man, standing about 6 feet and looking like a straight up surfer boy in a boy band. She wasn't shocked that women through themselves at him. "And it didn't matter what they looked like, small, big, pretty…not so pretty…"he seemed to wince and shake his head before continuing. "White, brown, dark black, yellow…hell I wouldn't throw out a green alien if she came in with a nice tight pussy!" that comment got a reaction out of her. He smiled and shook his head before running his hands through his hair. "And I am trying my hardest to suppress the urge to pull your legs apart." He thought to himself.

"You want to stop these urges?" she asked as he looked at her as if she were stupid. "You said this was a problem, why do you feel that way?"

"Because…" he sighed. "If I don't stop it…I might lose my company and my mind." He replied calmly as he thought of all the women that he had wanted to bend over in his office. "And I want to one day…" he paused looking up at her. "…one day get married and commit to one woman." He frowned when she smiled and nodded before jotting down a note.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Did she ever think you weren't faithful?" Mercedes asked. He looked away as if remembering something he didn't want to remember.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since high school and I was faithful to her." He looked back at her and shook his head again. "She cheated on me and ended up pregnant for a friend of mine."

"So how was sex with her?" she asked noticing the lopsided grin that flashed on his face. He was remembering something again.

"We never had sex! Hell she never even allowed me to touch her boob!" he laughed. "I was dating the captain of the cheerleading squad and she wouldn't put out, can you believe that?" he looked at her not waiting on an answer. Mercedes knew he was the cheerleader boyfriend type, she looked down on her pad of notes and wrote that down. "Well at least not to me! But of course to the quarterback Finn Hudson." He added causing Mercedes to look up in shock. It couldn't be the same Finn Hudson?

"Finn Hudson?" she asked getting up and walking over to her desk. She looked at the framed picture on her desk where she stood next to her fiancé and placed the frame face down and turned back to him.

"Yeah, the same quarterback that plays for the Bengals!" he shook his head. "We broke up after we found out that she was pregnant for him and they started dating. I'm pretty sure they are married now!" he added with disgust. Mercedes turned to him and forced a smile on her face.

"Maybe they aren't!" she added. "Well it looks like this session is over…let's schedule you for Wednesday around the same time!" she turned and wrote down her information on a card and walked over to him. "Just have my receptionist schedule you okay?" she noticed him look at his watch and frown. "This session will be considered free, since we didn't really cover much."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she guided him towards the door. "Do you think you can help me?" he asked again looking down at her. She gazed into his green eyes as they searched hers for reassurance and smiled at him.

"I will definitely help you. And I have included my number if you ever feel those urges again just call me and I will help you get away from them temporarily, okay?" she asked opening the door. He took a deep breath taking the card from her and smiled back.

"Sorry for my outburst earlier, this is just really hard for me!" he stated.

"It's fine! I deal with this all the time!" she touched his hand and saw he flinched a bit before she removed it. "It's fine, Sam!" she looked out to her receptionist. "Marley, please take care of Mr. Evans for me and cancel my 4:30."

"Sure thing, Mercedes!" Marley smiled and looked at Sam before watching Mercedes close the door. Sam looked at Marley then looked at the card and sighed.

Mercedes walked back over to her phone and dialed the number to her fiancé. When he didn't respond she left a message telling him that they needed to meet up for dinner and that she made reservations for them. She couldn't believe he never told her about having a child. She couldn't wait to hear what lie he had to tell her this time. Finn Hudson had a shit load of explaining to do and she couldn't wait to see him convince her not to cancel the wedding this time.


	2. The Secret

**I'll be uploading the first 5 chapters and then take a break so yall can catch up...lol**

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his office fiddling with the card Mercedes gave him. He walked swiftly to his office praying that no one stopped him on his way with a question. He needed to be alone with his thoughts before he lost it. After speaking with Mercedes all he kept seeing were images of her legs crossing in front of him. He sighed when he heard the voice of Brittany calling him from behind snapping his mind back to reality. He looked over his shoulder and flashed a forced smile but still walking to his office.<p>

"Sam!" she shouted again picking up speed as she caught up to him. "I'm happy I caught you." She said walking alongside him. He looked over at her and smiled trying hard not to stare at her bouncing breast as they walked towards his office.

"Make it quick Britt, I have a meeting with Artie in a few minutes." He lied. He really just needed to be alone to get away from those urges of ripping her shirt open. Looking at her shirt now, he suddenly realized that maybe he should enforce a strict business professional dress code.

"Right! I just wanted to let you know that the calculations on the Sig 2 Tablet were off by 2.5 meters and that if we want a good standing contract for the release we will definitely need to expand the bandwidth as well as increase the screen resolution in order to compete with Samsung." She stated reading off a tablet that was in her hand. Sam reached his office, passing by his assistant Rory and nodded at what Brittany was telling him. He tried to concentrate but his eyes kept falling on her breast.

"Lord help me!" he whispered to himself as he smiled over at Rory.

"Sam, your mother called and Artie says he's on his way down!" Rory shot out.

"Thanks Rory, go ahead and go to lunch." He smiled over at the young Irish man. He smiled at Sam and started locking his screen then smiled at Brittany.

"Enjoy your lunch, Leprechaun!" Brittany stated with a genuine smile. Rory looked at her and then at Sam and chose to just smile before heading out.

"Brittany…that was offensive!" Sam stated as he walked into his office and sat down. Brittany looked his way and then back at her tablet.

"I don't see why…aren't all Irishmen leprechauns?" she asked. Sam looked at the tall blonde woman and shook his head. It always amazed him how smart she was one second and how clueless she could be the next.

"No Brittany…they are not!" he replied smiling at her and turning on his laptop. "Now back to the question you had…which contract would accept the measurements we have now?"

"Ummm…Microsoft will accept it with a short term contract but Apple offers more and they want the measurements I stated earlier." She added sitting down in front of him and crossing her legs. And just like with Mercedes he watched her legs slowly move from one leg to the next.

"Just email me the details and I will send you the instructions." Sam stated. He needed her out of his office immediately. Especially with her short skirt that clung to her body.

"Alright, sending the email right now!" she stood and tapped on her screen till Sam heard his laptop ding. Sam diverted his eyes back to his screen and clicked on the email pretending to read it. Brittany walked out and stopped just as Artie Abrams rolled in. "Hey Artie!" she said smiling at him.

"Brittany…come by my office later so we can…calculate some things." Artie added as he watched her walk away. Sam shook his head at his old friend and cleared his throat to get his attention. "You see the legs on that girl?" he asked closing the door.

"Artie…we do not need any sexual harassment suits, so keep that to yourself."

"Hmmph!" Artie laughed and rolled closer to him. "All I need is a good lunch break with her and I'll show her I don't need my legs to make her scr—"

"Artie…" Sam cut him off. Last thing he needed was for Artie to add to the crazy thoughts that were running through his head. "Did you look at the offer from Microsoft and Apple?" he changed the subject back to business.

"Yeah I did." Artie noticed the shift in the subject and decided to refocus.

"What do you think?"

"I think we can only go with Apple because of Penny." Artie added before laughing. Sam looked at him trying to understand what he was insinuating. "Remember Penny? The woman you met and had a fun time with at the Vegas convention?" Sam closed his eyes slowly remembering Penny and how he wished Vegas really stayed in Vegas.

"What about her?"

"Well she works as COO for Microsoft so we will have to go with Apple."

"Apple it is then!" Sam shook his head looking down at his penis as if it betrayed him yet again. He really needed to get help and just cut off sex completely because it was steady interfering with his business life.

* * *

><p>Mercedes patiently waited for Finn to arrive at the restaurant. He had just sent her a text message stating that he was on his way and would be there shortly. In her line of work she tried her best not to ever take work home with her. Dealing with people and their issues sometimes would seep into her mind and her life. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Sam and what he told her. If Finn lied about having a child she would definitely end their engagement once and for all. She pulled out her phone just as it vibrated showing a message from her best friend Unique telling her to pass by her place after dinner so they could talk. She replied that she would then looked up just as Finn was walking in. He looked her way and smiled showing those adorable dimples of his. It was the smile that made her swoon. It was that same goofy grin that made her dismiss the rumors that he was having an affair with Broadway diva Rachel Berry. That same smile made her accept his proposal weeks later with promises that they had no more secrets between them.<p>

"Mercedes, sorry I'm late!" he stated kissing her softly and sitting down before looking around for the waiter. She watched as he ordered food for the both of them, always remembering what she liked. She almost forgot that she was upset with him as he smiled at the waiter and jokingly signed an autograph. "Let me enjoy dinner with my fiancée, will ya?"

"It's fine, Finn!" she stated smiling at the waiter. The waiter smiled and apologized before leaving them alone.

"So how was work? What freaky kook did you speak with today?" he asked smiling widely at her. She smiled back at him because he knew she couldn't discuss what her patients told her but today was an exception.

"Now you know damn well I can't tell you that."

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt to try now does it?" he asked just as the waiter brought over their appetizers. "Thanks man, you're going to get a huge tip from us! Right babe?" he asked biting into a mozzarella stick. Mercedes smiled at the waiter waiting on him to leave before turning her gaze back at him. "You're not going to eat?" he asked looking up at her before attacking another. "Wait…you're not on another one of those crazy diets again, are you? I told you…I love you just as you are." He added causing her to smile because he really did hate when she was on a diet.

"No I'm not on a diet!" she rolled her eyes. He leaned over placing a mozzarella stick in front of her mouth waiting on her to take a bite.

"Prove it to me!" he challenged. His eyes gleaming and lips giving that side smirk that was irresistible. She opened her mouth and took a bite and chewed before raising her brow at him.

"See!"

"Good!" he replied as they sat silently eating. His phone vibrated and he looked at it before sending a message back, then locking the screen placing it on the table and then looking her way. She was reminded again why she was there. She didn't trust him. She wasn't even sure why she was marrying him other than the fact that she loved him. She didn't trust him because each day she learned more things from his past. The locked phones, the late arrivals to everything, the rumors that spread around, it was always something.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a kid out there somewhere?" she asked. Finn coughed and gulped down his glass of water before looking at her. "Yeah…care to explain?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got a girl pregnant in high school, right?" she asked pulling a mozzarella stick and taking a bite out of it. Just then the waiter came with their food and places them in front of them. Finn looked around as if he were ready to run but shook his head instead as the waiter left. "You never told me about this kid…so I'm wondering why?"

"Mercedes, who told you this?" he asked leaning forward as if someone were listening in. She sat back and cut into her steak and smiled at him.

"So…you do have a child or is this another rumor?" Mercedes asked calmly. Finn shifted in his seat and then at his phone taking it off the table, before looking her way again.

"Who keeps telling you these lies about me?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes. She looked at her hand and twirling the ring on her finger. "Mercedes, I promise you this isn't true!" he pleaded as he watched her pull the ring off her finger. "Mercedes put the ring back on! I don't have a child out there! I swear!"

"Whatever Finn!" she shook her head and stood up dropping the ring on the table. She walked away from him before he could see the tear fall from her eyes. Finn sat in disbelief as he watched her walk away and the other patrons in the restaurant looking at him. He needed to fix this in order to get her back. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to his last call landing on his ex-girlfriend's name.

"Finn…calling again so soon?" he heard her voice say. He could hear the smile on her face. The same smile he had seen just before making it to the restaurant.

"Quinn…we need to talk right now!"


	3. Sex Therapist

**This is the next session for Sam and Mercedes. You get to meet your first set of glee couples. I like to tie in a lil bit of canon in my fics so you will see a few one liners here and there just remind you of who they are. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the quiet office scrolling on his tablet pretending not to notice Marley staring at him. He'd already given her the courtesy smile when he came in for his appointment and really didn't need to look her way again. Even as she handed him a pen to sign in she brushed her hand lightly against his and flirtatiously.<p>

"She'll be with you momentarily, Mr. Evans." She reassured him. He looked over at her nodding his head and bringing his gaze back to his tablet as he responded to an email Artie sent him. "She's been really busy today."

"It's just fine, Marley!"

"Would you like some coffee, water, tea or club soda perhaps?" she asked coming from behind her desk and leaning on it. Sam looked up at her slowly, starting from her golden flats that she was wearing and inching up to her knees. He closed his eyes and flashed them up at her quickly to avoid the urge to undress her with his eyes and sighed.

"Sure…water will do just fine." He replied smiling at her. She flashed him a cute smile before disappearing behind the doors. He stared at Mercedes office door and shook his head. He prayed again that she was capable of helping him. Just yesterday he ended up staying in at work late just to avoid seeing anyone in the office. There had to be a better life than this.

In her office, Mercedes sat unfocused as a couple argued in front of her. She should have stopped them but her mind was elsewhere. Usually she was able to leave her life at the door but knowing that Sam was sitting outside waiting to come in next, and he was the reason her love life was shit now. After leaving Finn at the restaurant, he called her non-stop till she turned off her phone. She went over to Unique's house and told her everything.

"Unique knew he wasn't worth shit!" Unique said walking from the kitchen to the living room carrying two tubs of dulce de leche ice cream and spoons. "Did Unique not tell you that Finn Hudson wasn't worth shit?" she asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her best friend but grabbed the spoon and ice cream and dug in.

"Why must you start talking in 3rd person again?"

"When Unique is mad…Unique speaks in 3rd person!" she replied slumping down next to her and digging in as well. "From the moment I met him I knew I wouldn't like him."

"Actually, you liked him! Everyone did! He's a great guy and he's sweet…" Mercedes felt herself remembering why she fell in love with him to begin with.

"Yeah yeah yeah…the punk _was_ sweet…he _was_ a great guy! Now, he's a punk with a kid that he hasn't been taking care of…wait…has he been taking care of the kid?"

"He denied it all!" Mercedes remembered replying.

"Punk ass!"

"Stop it!"

"Don't tell me you're going to give him another chance! Don't be stupid!" Unique said looking over at her concerned. She knew Mercedes was known to take him back whenever he came waltzing in sporting that goofy grin of his. "At least pawn his engagement ring."

"I gave it back to him." Mercedes mumbled getting up and walking towards the kitchen. She could feel Unique walking up behind her.

"I _know_ I didn't just hear you say what I think you just said!"

"Look, I just wanted him to understand that it was over, for real this time! Last time I kept the ring and he came crawling back and I let him back in…" she replied placing her spoon in the sink and then leaning on it facing Unique. "This time, he knows I'm done with him and all of his lies." Unique walked over to her and embraced her allowing her to sob on her shoulder.

"Doc? Did you hear what he said to me?" Mercedes blinked a couple times remembering the couple that sat before her. She hadn't been paying attention but she already knew where their problems were.

"She wasn't even listening!" the man stated. "I told you we should have went to Asian sex therapy!"

"Oh so that they can call me a scarlet for wanting intimacy from my husband? Mike, you know how tight knit the Asian community is and your father doesn't even like me!"

"Tina, that is only because you don't have any Asian pride! You parade around with brown and blonde hair and blue contacts and refuse to do anything that involves Asian culture! Like going to Asian therapy!"

"Say Asian therapy one more time, Mike, I swear!" Mercedes watched the two of them argue again before calmly clearing her throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chang, if I may interject," she paused waiting on them to look her way. When she got their attention she got up and took a book from her shelf and came back handing the book to the woman. "It seems like you both don't really listen to each other. Mike, you want Tina to show some Asian pride and follow tradition, right?" she asked as Tina held the book staring at the cover.

"She seems to find something wrong with everything that has to do with Asian tradition."

"No I don't! I just want to include other cultures and be able to have sex with my husband without it feeling like a chore." Tina retorted. Mike seemed to have softened and turned his gaze towards Mercedes.

"Our session is over for today but I think we have made some progress. Take that book home, take some time off and explore the different things within it that might help you both." She smiled as they both flipped through the pages of the book.

"Wait…you would let me do that to you?" Mike asked pointing towards a position. Tina blushed; standing up and taking his hand.

"Let's go home and find out!" she smiled when he flashed an excited smile. "Thanks Mercedes!"

"No problem, I will see you both next week and we'll see if there are any changes, okay?" she asked opening the door for them and looking over at Marley as she stood in front of Sam smiling. "Marley, I need you to remain at your desk, please!" Mercedes could tell that Sam was feeling uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat and watched Marley walk back to her desk. Mercedes made a mental note to talk to Marley about flirting with her patients later that day before she caused trouble that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes! I'll take care of the Changs!" she smiled as she pointed to her desk for the Changs to meet her there.

"Sam?" she called out breaking his gaze that was trained on Tina's romp. "Are you ready for today?" she asked smiling at him as he tried to cover what he was just doing.

"Yes, thank you!" he replied grabbing his bottled water and following her into her office. Mercedes closed the door and smiled watching him sit. He looked casual today wearing a Polo shirt and jeans as opposed to the suit that he was wearing the last time they met.

"So…Mr. Evans, how are you today?" she asked walking over to her desk and leaning on it. She grabbed her pen and notepad and smiled at him.

"I could be better!" he replied looking down at her feet. She made sure to cover her skin, knowing he was coming in. She wanted to make sure that nothing she wore would entice him to fantasize about her. Choosing to wear a blue pant suit and pumps to match, kept her look basic all the way up to her hair, which, was neatly placed in a tight bun. "I've decided to go cold turkey!" he stated after a brief silence. Mercedes eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"What made you decide to do that?" she asked placing the pen in her mouth and pulling the top off. It was something simple but it sent Sam's mind spinning. Yeah, he was happy she was dressed in what he will forever call a boring suit but it didn't stop his thoughts on her face. Seeing her place the pen in her mouth and pop the top off made him only image her giving a deep throating blow job. He grabbed his bottle of water and chugged it down before looking back at her. "Are you okay?"

"Like I told you before, I can't stop thinking about sex! And it might cost me my company. I really need your help with this." He responded.

"Since you left here, have you had those urges?"

"Yes!" he replied looking down at his hands in shame. He only had the urges when he saw the woman but for some reason he had the urges when he went home. He found himself fiddling with her business card when the image of her in his bed appeared in his mind and wouldn't leave. No matter what he did he couldn't stop them. He debated calling her since her cellphone was included but decided against it. What was he going to tell her? "Hey I know you're my therapist and all but…I want to fuck your brains out?"

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked putting her pen and notebook down and approaching him. He stiffened causing her to stop. "I included my cellphone so that you can call me whenever you feel these urges so that I can help you."

"I know…I just…I knew I was coming to see you today so I figured I'd wait." He admitted. She walked over and sat in the chair to the left of him and crossed her legs again. Sam sighed, shaking his head and looking towards the door.

"Let's talk about your relationships with women, okay? You only feel these urges with women?"

"Yes. I'm not gay!"

"I understand Mr. Evans, I just want to make sure." She replied smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Call me, Sam, please!

"Fine…Sam…now…how are you in your relationships that involve women?"

"I don't have any long standing relationships…I simply fuck them and leave." He looked her way to see if she would judge him but saw no reaction on her face. "I don't want to live that way forever. I want a wife, children…a dog named Fido maybe…" he looked over at her and smiled before looking off as if his life was playing on a big screen. "If I have a daughter, I want her to look at me and say that's the kind of husband I want." Mercedes smiled as she listened to him. "The way I'm living my life right now…I don't see that happening." He looked down at his hands and then back over at her. "What woman would ever trust herself to be with me when I can't even control my urges around other women?"

"I can help you, Sam! And you control your urges daily. You did it out there with Marley…" she stated reaching for his hand. He looked at her and smiled blushing. "And you're doing it right now with me, right?" she asked causing his smile to fade. Although he did have mild urges with Marley, they were nowhere as intense as the urges he had with Mercedes. Just her placing her hand on his the way she was now was making his pants tighten. He moved his hand from hers and stood walking over to the window and started counting to ten for no reason at all. "Look Sam, it's a process! I promise you someday you're going to have everything that you want…and that includes a dog!" she stated causing him to turn to her and smile. "Baby steps…are still steps towards progress."


	4. Love Hurts

**Like I stated in last chapter I like to squeeze in a bit of Canon on my fics so you will some here. I hated making Finn a cheater but honestly who in the glee club wasn't? (Sam excluded) anyway...hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Finn smiled as he pressed the button to the 4th floor where Mercedes office was located. In one hand he held a big bouquet of purple tulips, which were her favorites. He always brought them to her whenever they got into an argument where he was in the wrong. He hated going to the only florist near her that had those flowers on standby because every time he came in there he had to deal with the pesky florist.<p>

"Hey there Finn, what did you do this time? And how big of an arrangement will you need?" she asked as she sprayed the flowers. He rolled his eyes at the red head and forced a smile on his face as she removed the gloves from her hands and looked his way.

"I didn't do anything! I just like to show my girl that I love her and she loves your purple tulips." He lied and watched her smile at him. He knew that she knew that he was lying but she was good at not spreading his business to the tabloid. "Make it really big, will ya Emma?" he asked and smiled as she walked to the back and then back out within a few minutes with a huge bouquet.

He smiled as he looked at his other hand where he had a big teddy bear that held onto a velvet box that had her ring inside of it. He needed her to understand that all of this was a huge misunderstanding and since she was ignoring all his calls, he had to go extreme and drop by her office.

"Hey there Marley!" he greeted once he entered the office. She smiled at him, which led him to believe Mercedes hadn't told her about their break up. Another thing he loved about Mercedes was how great she was at keeping her private life private. Unlike Rachel, who leaked the fact that he took her to Mexico the moment they landed at the airport. He was able to convince Mercedes that it was a rumor but she threatened that she would indeed leave him if she heard anymore crap about him.

"Hey Mr. Hudson, Mercedes is busy with a patient right now. Would you like for me to tell her that you are here?" she asked looking up at him and picking up the phone. He placed his hand on hers and flashed his winning smile.

"No…let this be a surprise!" he said and watched as she blushed at him. He walked over to one of the vacant seats and sat down looking at the velvet box the teddy was holding. He loved Mercedes, but he would lose out on more than just her if she leaves him for real. Because he was with her and planning on marrying her, he was on the verge of landing a deal with a T.V. Network for a reality show focused around his life. If she doesn't marry him there's no way they would work with him. Of course things didn't work out he did have Rachel and Quinn as back up.

Mercedes smiled as she listened to Sam explain the things he had to endure at work. She could tell he was trying really hard not sound like a creeper as he described the urges he received every time a woman passed by him. He also explained that if he didn't see them he didn't really think about them as much except for recently. She noticed he didn't explain what he meant by that but she allowed him to continue to speak.

"And recently I slept with a woman that later I found out worked for a company that I would have had the opportunity to work with…but now…" he paused and looked her way then shook his head.

"Did you have any feelings at all for this woman?"

"The only feelings I had were over right after I pulled my pants up and discarded the used condom." He replied looking out the window. "If my mother knew I lived like this she would most definitely disown me." He added shortly after smirking and looking her way.

"What's your relationship with your mother like?" she asked writing down on her notepad. It was obvious he wanted to please his mother in some way.

"Pretty normal…I guess! I'm not the only child but I am the oldest of three. Stevie and Stacy are twins and they are in college at the moment. I like to think that she treated us all fairly the same." He chuckled before adding again. "I was a bit of a mama's boy growing up though."

"Interesting." Mercedes added as she wrote down more notes. He looked over at her and frowned before inching up as if he wanted to see what she was writing.

"Do you think that this is why I have this problem?" he asked looking at her and twisting his lip like a school boy that was on the verge of being scolded. Mercedes smiled and shook her head at him.

"I am not sure that is the reason at all. I am still gathering notes."

"Okay…well…I should probably add that she was the happiest when I brought Quinn over to meet her. She never thought I would ever bring a girl home." He looked up in a quick panic and added. "Not that she thought I was gay or anything." Mercedes smiled as he continued. "It's just that she thought we were growing apart since I was becoming more involved in school and spending a lot of time at Quinn's."

"Did you love her?"

"I was 16…I didn't know what love was…I thought I loved her though." He added as looked down at his hands. "Kind of made me question everything I ever loved, honestly." Mercedes nodded jotting that down for later use.

"What did you usually do at Quinn's?"

"Watch movies, chill and make-out mostly…but whenever I would try to go a bit further with it she would remind me that she was saving herself for marriage and tell me about her celibacy vow." Sam sighed.

"That must have been rough for you huh? Were you a virgin at the time?"

"Yes…but she used to do these things where she would get me excited and then pull away. She would take me so far and when I decided to make moves on it she would pull away with her celibacy speech. I remember asking Finn how to handle things like that and he gave me some techniques that only backfired on me." Mercedes stiffened at the mentioning of Finn's name. Till then she had managed to forget all about him. "Shocking to find out he was screwing her all along. I had sex about a few months later with a cheerleader that went to our school and never stopped. I guess you can say I woke up the sleeping dragon." He smiled at her then paused looking at her notepad which was full of notes. Mercedes noticed his stare and decided to close her notepad and placed it down on the table.

"I think that will be all for today and we can reconvene on Friday."

"Friday is good." He nodded standing up and rubbing his hands together. "I can still call you if I need help right?"

"Yes…no matter what time!" Mercedes turned around and bent over her desk to write down a prescription to help with his urges. As she bent down Sam allowed his eyes to scan her body. Although she was wearing that boring blue pant suit, it did not shy away from showing her curves. He licked his lips and closed his eyes counting to ten again to calm the urge he had to pull up behind her. He opened his eyes to see her turned around just then and flashed the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. "Whenever you need me just call me. I have added my personal cellphone number so now you have just one more way to reach me." He reached out and took the card from her allowing his hand to touch hers for what was only a millisecond and jolted at the feel of being shocked. He noticed she blushed and wondered if she felt what he felt just then.

"Thank you!" he stated smiling as she moved past him and opened the door. "Friday around lunch…maybe we can have lunch…" he started to say then paused when he came face to face with Finn Hudson.

"Hey Babe!" Finn said standing up and holding a big cheesy teddy bear in hand. Sam looked over at Mercedes and noticed the shock look on her face. Did he just call her babe?


	5. Almost Doesn't Count

**So let's see what happens when Sam comes face to face with Finn Hudson. Will Mercedes take him back after he tells her the truth and gives her the flowers? lol Let me know what you would do if you were with someone and then found out later that they had a child out there? Is it her business to know?**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Finn?" Mercedes asked avoiding the stare Sam was casting upon her. She could tell that he was upset that she didn't tell him that she knew the Finn that he spoke of. She really didn't think Finn would actually just drop by her office like this.<p>

"Oh…I just thought it would be a good idea to surprise you since I tried calling you and couldn't reach you on your cell. I brought you these flowers that I know you love so much!" Finn added before walking over to her and leaning in to give her a kiss on the lip. Mercedes turned her head just in time to allow his lips to graze her cheek instead before stepping back and looking over at Marley.

"Marley, can you please take these flowers from Finn and put them in some water?"

"Sure thing!" she stated taking the flowers from Finn and walking away. Mercedes really didn't want her relationship to be on display for her receptionist to see, let alone her patient, who was standing there glaring at Finn.

"Finn, this is not the time or the place!" she stated forcing a stern smile his way. Finn nodded then looked over to where Sam still stood watching the two of them.

"Oh, hey sup man! I didn't mean to intrude." He stated extending his hand for Sam to shake. "I just really needed to see my fiancée. You know how that is, right?" he asked chuckling as Sam looked down at his hand and then over at Mercedes again.

"You don't remember me, Finn?" Sam asked as Finn finally put his hand down. He chuckled again shaking his head.

"Should I remember you?"

"Finn, just go in my office and let me finish with my patient here." Mercedes said. After all this was still her place of business. Last thing she needed was for an all-out brawl to break out over something that occurred way back in high school.

"Alright babe, don't keep me waiting too long!" he stated kissing her again on the cheek and going into her office and closing the door. Sam shook his head and turned to leave, stopping when Mercedes ran to him and stopped him.

"Sam…"

"Why didn't you tell me he was your fiancé?" he asked not even looking down at her. She sighed noticing Marley heading their way with the flowers.

"My relationship has nothing to do with my ability to help you."

"Are you serious right now?" he asked finally looking down at her. "How can I trust you when at night you go home to the one guy that took my girlfriend away from me in high school?"

"I am a professional, Mr. Evans!" she replied lowering her voice as she watched Marley pretend as if she wasn't listening. "Now if you feel that this is a conflict of interest, I can recommend my colleague on the 3rd floor. I can refer you to Blaine Anderson for this Friday instead." She stated walking over to where Marley was and pulled out a referral sheet. She could hear Sam sigh behind her before walking over to her and pulling the pen from her hand.

"I am not going through this again with another doctor! I'll see you on Friday at noon as we discussed." He stated dropping the pen and then walking out. Mercedes had to catch herself as she watched him strut out of the office as if he was running things. It was definitely turning her on. She turned and noticed it had affected Marley as well.

"Now that I have the time…you and I have some things to discuss about your behavior while working for me, Marley."

"Yes Mercedes?"

"I am signing you up for some classes that you will take during your lunch. These classes are mandatory for you to continue working for me. You're the first line of contact my patients have to me and I need to know that you will remain professional at all times. So that means, no flirting with the patients and remembering what your job description includes." Mercedes added as she wrote down the name of the classes on a sheet of paper then handed them to her. Marley took the papers from her and read it over with a frown on her face.

"Did I do something wrong, Mercedes?" Marley asked as she watched Mercedes walk over to her office door.

"You're recent behavior with Mr. Evans has been questionable. If it were anyone else I would have fired you but I really like you Marley and want to keep you here." She replied holding the door and then turned to her once more. "Don't make me regret that!" she stated before entering her office and closing the door.

"Babe…"

"Finn, you shouldn't have come here! This is my place of business and you know I don't like people in my personal affairs." She stated moving away from him as he tried to kiss her again. "And I told you we were over…that's why you have the ring." She stated as she tried to move papers around on her desk.

"Speaking of rings, I brought it with me just in case you choose to put it back on after I explain things to you." Finn said flashing his lopsided grin at her. She rolled her eyes before sitting down in her chair and looking at him.

"What is there to explain? You have a child out there with your ex-girlfriend…I think I pretty much get it!" Mercedes watched as the grin on his face faded, which in turn made hers appear. "I told you that if I heard anymore rumors we were through!"

"Look Mercedes, I didn't see a reason to tell you about the child because Quinn gave the baby up for adoption!" he stated and prayed that she would believe him. Mercedes felt terrible that she didn't give him an opportunity to explain himself. She couldn't help but notice how sincere he was looking as he held that enormously cheesy teddy bear in front of him. Then she heard the voice of Unique in the back of her head and she snapped back to reality. He still never mentioned having a child out there and to her that was another lie.

"Finn, you need to leave!" she stated turning back to her computer and started to type just to avoid looking at him. She could see in her peripherals that he had the dumb baby look he always sported when his charming ways didn't work on someone.

"Mercedes! It's the truth! I swear!"

"Yes it's the truth! But guess what? It's too late! You waited…what…3 years… you've known for almost a decade! And only to tell me that you have a child with your ex, now! You have pictures of you in Mexico with Rachel Berry. All these crazy rumors! You have all these lies and rumors that just keep piling up on me and I'm supposed to run back to you…now?" she looked over at him as he frowned and continued. "I almost fell for your games, Finn Hudson, but almost doesn't count!" she turned back to her computer and started typing again. "Now get out of my office with that ridiculous looking teddy bear!"

"Fine!" he said before kicking the chair that was near him and then swinging the door open and walking out. Mercedes closed her eyes and sighed remembering she was doing the right thing.

"Are you okay, Mercedes?" Marley asked running in and picking up the chair. Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled at and shook her head.

"I am now!" she replied smiling. "Close my door please and throw away those flowers for me when you get a chance." Marley smiled and closed the door before grabbing the flowers to discard them as she was instructed.


	6. Bad Habit

**Omg I having the hardest time updating on here smh...get it together ...anyway...I would like to thank all those that have taken the time to read and those who have read & reviewed...really appreciated. Here's the next chapter. I don't own the song featured here and the name of the artist is stated. Leave a review if you can letting me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Sam arrived back in his office upset and noticed Brittany bouncing her way over to him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt he never got a break when it came to her. He hoped that she could see that he was sporting the "Fuck off" look for the day and was in no mood to deal with numbers. Unfortunately, she ignored the look and greeted him as if she saw nothing.<p>

"Hey Sam, I'm happy I caught you just in time to show you the corrections I've made." She smiled and walked along side of him. He looked over at her as she held the tablet close to her chest, causing them to plump up and out. He turned his gaze back to the end of the hall where his office was reminding himself that he just needed to make a couple more steps before he reaches solitude.

"Can you just email them to me?"

"Yes I can but I thought you'd want to see it in all its glory before we present it to Apple." She replied shoving it in his hand. "You'll be happy to know that I have also increased the resolution of the screens. Click here!" she instructed stopping him so that she could lean over and press the button. Sam smiled as he watched the display flash and the picture of a beach appeared. Ten years ago, if someone told him one day that he would be the owner of the company that produces these things, he would have called them a liar. Which is another reason that he was pissed, how is it that Finn didn't recognize him? Granted, he wasn't a celebrity but he was featured in Forbes Magazine a year ago as being someone to watch out for. His products were being used by many out there and he could bet some of his software was probably in Finn's phone right now.

"This is incredible, Brittany! Good job! Have you run this over to Artie yet?" he asked really wanting to get away. Days like these he wished he could just disappear for a while and not have to deal with the business side of things but he knew that the company would tank if he did anything like that. This weekend vacation at his parents will be well needed.

"I'm heading over there right now!" she smiled taking the tablet from Sam and turning away. He smiled and continued to his office stopping just in time to see Rory preparing for lunch.

"Enjoy your lunch, Rory!" he stated forcing a smile on his face. Rory smiled back and started handing him a couple notes.

"I've taken the liberty to write down the calls you missed while you were gone, sir!" he smiled as Sam took them and read them over.

"Rory, why didn't you just email them to me?" Sam asked exhausted with the numerous times he had to explain the process to Rory.

"I know sir, but I know you have a lot of emails and I don't want this to be flushed out. Plus I promised your mother that I will make sure that you call her today and Ms. Sylvester said that she will be stopping by later." He added handing Sam another note.

"Very well, Rory! See you after lunch!" he walked into his office, sitting down, he shoved aside his prescription that Mercedes had given him and picked up his office phone to call his mother. The phone rang a couple times and just as he was about to hang up and try her cellphone she picked up the phone huffing and puffing with the sound of jazz playing the background. Sam pulled the phone away from his ears as he prayed his mother didn't just answer the phone in the midst of having sex.

"Hello!" he heard her repeat a couple times in between huffs. "Dwight, turn that music down a bit I can't hear the phone!" she shouted. Sam slowly placed the phone back to his ear and waited on the volume to descend. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Sam!" he announced still praying that she was not in the middle of having sex with her dad.

"Ohhh hey Sammy! What a surprise!" she stated then it sounded as if she covered the phone. "Honey its Sammy!" Sam smiled as he heard his dad say hello from the background in the midst of huffing and puffing.

"Mom…were you guys just…?" he paused not knowing how to ask his parents this question.

"Were we what?" she asked. "Hold on let me go into the other room. Your father and I were just doing some Pilates to some really nice jazz music." She added. Sam closed his eyes and thanked God that that was all they were doing. "We're trying to get our sexy back for this cruise trip we're taking in the summer."

"Oh!"

"What did you think we were doing, Sammy?" she asked and he could just see the smile on her face through the phone. He really missed his mother and couldn't wait to see her that weekend for their annual family dinner celebrating their anniversary.

"Nothing mom! How are you?"

"Well, I'm good now hearing from you Mr. Busy man! I've been calling you and all I get is that adorable assistant of yours with the Irish accent telling me I just missed you."

"I know I'm sorry mom…just a lot going on but I'm calling now and will work on calling more." He promised.

"Speaking of calling more, I just got off the phone with your brother Stevie. He's been calling me a whole lot since he started a relationship with a girl from his campus." His mother started. Sam knew exactly where this was going and he just held the phone and listened waiting for the bomb to drop. "And your sister apparently has found love too!"

"Found love? They've only been at the school a year! How can they already be in love?"

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that love doesn't know time and time knows no love?" she asked and waited for him to respond.

"All the time!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you the story about how I met your father and…"

"Yes I know…you went on 5 dates and on the 6th date you ran off to Vegas and got married." He cut her off rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face after hearing the story so many times. "The love you and dad have was the last of its kind! That doesn't exist in real life, mom! Real life deals with heartache and heartbreaks!"

"That's a huge pile of cow manure you're serving me on the phone Sammy!" his mother stated causing him to laugh. "A love like this does exist and your father and I are proof of it! I am pretty sure there are many more out there."

"Maybe you're right!" he replied knowing it was best to agree to disagree on that subject. His mother sighed and he could just tell that she was shaking her head at him. He was a bitter disappointment to her and he could hear it.

"Well that is why we have invited your brother and sister with their significant others to the dinner this weekend so that they can see what real love looks like!" she stated. "Thirty years in the making and still in love!"

"What? This dinner is reserved for the Evans' family only!" Sam stated realizing he will be the only one there with no one to call his own. He had no one to blame but himself for that but that didn't change the fact that he no longer wanted to go.

"It's my party and I can change it if I want to!" she sang. Sam shook his head at his mother as she continued. "Look Sammy, I know since Quinn you haven't really found that one to move on to…"

"I am seeing someone!" he shouted and then regretted immediately after. Why he said it will forever be a mystery but it caught her attention and she squealed with joy. Sam prayed she didn't ask who it was. Who could he bring? This was a terrible idea.

"Oh my God! Dwight! Sammy is seeing someone!" she shouted right into the phone. Sam shook his head at himself. "What's her name? Tell me about her! I can't believe you've been hiding this from me! All my babies are in love!" she squealed again.

"I'm not in love! I've just been seeing this really nice woman lately and I didn't want to jinx it by telling you about it." He lied again.

"Well, the cat's out the bag now! What's her name?" she asked again. Sam looked around his office for anything that he could use for now then his eyes settled on his prescription that was sitting on his desk still.

"Her name is Mercedes!" he replied. Technically he was lying there. He was seeing her, just not romantically, if his dreams weren't being counted.

"Oooh Mercedes! How exotic! Sam…is she…" she paused allowing for him to fill in the blank for her. "Yes mom she's black and I think you will love her!" he stated digging himself in a deeper grave. He heard her clapping and then shouting to her dad that he was dating a black woman. Sam laughed when he heard his dad say "Attaboy!"

"Sammy, I am so happy you found love! Bring her this weekend and I will not take no for an answer. You tell her I said that, okay?"

"Okay mom!"

"I gotta go now…your dad's looking really sexy right now with all the sweat on his body!" she stated as he heard the sound of the music getting louder.

"Over share mom, over share! Love you!"

"Who loves me?"

"I love you, mom!" he laughed knowing how much she hated when he would just say love you instead of I love you.

"I love you, Sammy and see you this weekend!" she shouted over the music and hung up the phone. Sam turned towards the window and looked at the sky.

"God why did you give me such a big mouth?" he asked out loud.

"I have been asking everyone the same question!" he heard his lawyer Sue Sylvester, respond from behind him. "Those gargantuan lips flapping together can most definitely cause some uproar where your God can hear you and answer you!" she stated walking in and closing the door.

"Hey Sue, happy to see you!" he greeted turning his chair in her direction. He watched her walk over and pick up the prescription off the desk and then smiled at him.

"So I see you took my recommendation and went to see Dr. Jones! How did it go? Have you stopped wanting to hump my leg or do we need to get you fixed?" she asked placing the prescription back on the table.

"It's going fine! I'd like to thank you for recommending her!" he replied.

"Great! I figured after seeing her that you'd be cured!" Sue said with a sinister smile on her face. "I am shocked that her ass and your lips could all fit inside of her office." Sam sighed as he listened to her insult him as usual. If it weren't for the fact that she was so good at her job he would have fired her a long time ago.

"Have you taken the time to review the Apple contract?" he asked changing the subject. "I want to make sure that this deal doesn't bite me in the ass later on."

"I was just on my way to see wheels to see where he stands on this." She stood then stopped. "Damn, there I go again being silly. We all know he can't stand!" she smiled at her own offensive joke and headed out the door. "I'll get back to you after I go through it with a fine tooth comb." She shouted as she walked away. Sam pulled out the card Mercedes gave him the other day with her cellphone number written on it and debated on if he should call or tell his mother the truth. She is engaged but from what he saw today it seemed like there was trouble in paradise anyway. After a long debate with his own internal thoughts he decided asking Mercedes would be best. Sam took a deep breath and picked up the phone knowing he had only one chance to get her to come with him and he needed to call her now.

"Hey Mercedes…it's Sam!"

* * *

><p>"How many times…are you gonna apologize about the same thing? And how many times can I take you back…when I'm not the one that's doing wrong?" Mercedes sang along with music blasting inside of Unique's apartment. She held her glass of wine in one hand and the remote in the other as she pretended it was a microphone.<p>

"Sing that shit, girl!" Unique exclaimed as she sipped her drink. Mercedes had just told her what happened earlier that day with Finn showing up unannounced at her office as if things were going to be okay between them.

"I thought maybe if I started praying that we would get better, but, when I would pray the answer would always come back to me bein' done…but we are so hard headed when we're in love…so I…" she sang and swayed taking a long sip from her drink and then jumping back into the song. "Every time that we break up we turn around and make up…this can't go on now…I gotta move on now…it's not the fact that I don't love you no more…but I gotta break this bad habit…"

"Can't take this bad habit no more!" Unique finished for her. They both sipped and swayed listening to the words of Destiny's Child's Kelly Rowland soothe their mind. Mercedes smiled and held her drink up jumping back into the song.

"And then when I get mad you buy me gifts…thinkin' it's gonna solve every issue! From the girl calling my phone, to the pictures that I saw…you know what I saw!" she sang nodding with the words. "I've taking all I can take…but the way I live has gotta change….ohhhh!"

"Girl, this song is the truth!" Unique stated turning it down. "It's like she wrote those lyrics about you and Finn girl!"

"Right! It's crazy!" she agreed sipping the last of her drink and setting it down. "But like the song says I had to move on, you know! Took me long enough but I did it finally and I am proud of myself."

"Girl I wish I was there to see him kicking them damn chairs!" Unique said laughing. Mercedes joined in laughing as she remembered it all.

"I would have been scared if it was the first time I saw him have that little tantrum. He straight went Street fighter mode on the chair. Just Ryu kicked it!" She rolled her eyes. "Coming in there with this big ass teddy bear and had the nerve to bring my favorite flowers too!"

"He's foul just foul! I'm happy you stuck your guns though!" Unique stated walking over to hug her friend. She was hardheaded but she was a great friend to have and Finn has no idea what he had just lost out on. Mercedes frowned as she recalled the sad look on his face when she told him to leave. It was hard to do but she knew she had to do it.

"I almost caved though…but I heard your voice telling me enough is enough and I had to send him packing! He can go back to Quinn or Rachel, whatever Berry!" she looked over and saw her phone vibrating and got up to retrieve it. "You think if I was the one with a child out there that I never told him about that he would have been cool with it?" she asked as she walked to her phone.

"Hell to the no!"

"Exactly!" she agreed looking at her phone and not recognizing the number. "I don't recognize this number…you think it's Finn?" she asked looking over at Unique as she laughed.

"Girl just answer it and if it's him let me cuss him out a bit!" Unique stated. She smiled at her friend and slid her finger across the screen answering it.

"Hey Mercedes…it's Sam!" "Hey Sam…is everything alright?" she asked looking over to Unique and mouthing that she would be back as she stepped into the kitchen for privacy.

"Oh…um…yeah…I'm fine…well not exactly!" he rambled then fell silent. "Hello?"

"Yeah Sam…I'm still here! Are you experiencing urges right now?" she asked as she looked at her watch for the time. He would have been just leaving work at this time she assumed. She remembered he mentioned that work was where he saw women the most and had the most urges.

"No but I need a really big favor from you and I will understand if you say no but please hear me out first." He stated. Mercedes looked at the phone and then placed it back on her ear. She was praying he was not about to ask her for some booty. As fine as he was she was not about to go there with her patient especially when she just got out of a relationship.

"Sam?"

"Okay, remember I told you about my mother and how she has high hopes for me?" he rambled quickly about her hopes of him finding love and that they were having a dinner this weekend in Tennessee. Mercedes wasn't sure where this was going but she didn't like it at all.

"Sam…what does this have to do with the favor?"

"Just hear me out first so that you can understand why I am asking for the favor." He replied then took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay so I told my mom that I was seeing you and she wants to meet you this weekend."

"Okay so you told your mother that you're seeing a therapist and she wants to meet me, what's the big deal? Why don't you bring her in my office?" Mercedes asked. Sam sighed loudly into the phone and then spoke again.

"No I kind of told her that we were romantically seeing each other and now she wants me to take you to meet her. And I was wondering…"

"No Sam! This is highly inappropriate!" she stated cutting him off. "I am your therapist…I can't just take a trip with you and pretend to be your girlfriend. That will not help you and your mother's relationship." She replied. Sam didn't say a word as she spoke. She closed her eyes already seeing him pouting his cute lips at her. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Just for the weekend! No funny business! I promise!" he stated. She could hear the excitement in his voice as she asked questions. "We will leave this Friday and be back Sunday morning!" he added. Unique had heard the tail end of the conversation and was smiling from ear to ear as she entered the kitchen.

"Girl you better go and get your freak on!" she stated softly before twerking all over the counters in the kitchen.

"Alright Sam! I guess I can use this to see what your relationship is like with your family but there will be no bumping of the uglies! You hear me?"

"Scouts honor!" he replied smiling as he hung up the phone.


	7. Road Trip

*****Thanks for the reviews and thanks for telling me that the wrong story was posted for the last chapter...Fanfic Be Trippn! lol anyway...here's the road trip chapter. Let me know what you think...*****

* * *

><p>The morning of the trip, Mercedes found herself in her kitchen preparing tuna sandwiches and snacks for their small road trip. Unique had invited herself over to help with packing the night before, which she didn't realize she was going to need till they actually started planning out her outfits. It was shocking to Mercedes that she was so excited about taking this trip with Sam to Tennessee. She had to constantly remind herself that it was not a vacation, which she really needed, but another way for to see another side of Sam. Seeing firsthand why Sam felt so much pressure from his mother was definitely something she needed to see herself.<p>

She gave herself a once over in her full length mirror, admiring how silky smooth her hair was. She decided to flat iron it and allow it to hang loosely over her shoulders instead of rocking her normal bun. Her mauve cashmere sweater dress and black leggings was perfect for the chilly spring weather topping it off with a pair of black ankle high boots that added the right amount of height to complete the look. She finished the look with a couple accessories just as she heard her phone rang.

"Hey Mercedes…it's Sam…" he announced. She walked over to her window and pulled back the curtains and saw him sitting outside her driveway and sighed out loud when she noticed it was pouring like crazy. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" he asked after hearing her sigh.

"No Sam…I have caller ID and saw it was you…I just didn't know it was raining like this and I wasted time doing my hair." She replied as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a crochet beret and placed it on her head and then grabbing her umbrella and coat.

"Oh…well I am outside! Do you need any help?" he asked. She sighed as she made her way down the stairs thinking about how they went back in forth on her decision of giving him her address. She wanted to just meet up at his place but he insisted that he picked her up because it would be pointless since Mercedes lived near the highway.

"Nope I am on my way out right now!" she stated as she grabbed the cooler she had their snacks packed in and placed it on top of the luggage she was traveling with and then struggled with the umbrella. She opened the door in shock to see Sam standing at the door with a smile on his face. He looked so relaxed in his teal colored Henley and jeans as he held his umbrella in one hand.

"Wow…you look…your hair is…" he stated going for her luggage and moving aside so that she could step out and open her umbrella.

"Yeah…wait till it poofs out! I should have just placed it in a bun like I usually do!" she complained as she locked her door and followed him to the car. He opened the door for her and tried not to ogle her butt as she hopped in. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he lifted her luggage and the cooler into the backseat before going around and hopping in the driver's seat.

"Alright…here we go!" he stated smiling over at her. "Before I hit this road I just want to tell you how much this means to me! You're going to make my mother a very happy woman in a few hours." He smiled widely as he cut the engine on and began to back out of the driveway. Mercedes looked over at him and rolled her eyes before reaching back for the cooler.

"I still think this is a bad idea but let's go ahead and hit the road." She replied forcing a smile over at him as she slid open the cooler. "I made some snacks for the road. I haven't eaten all day getting ready for this trip, so I hope you don't mind me pigging out next to you." Sam looked over as she pulled out a sandwich and some snacks.

"Anything in there for me?" he asked stealing glances as he drove. "I haven't eaten either!"

"Yup…you aren't allergic to anything are you?" she asked looking over at him as he shook his head. She pulled out another sandwich and drink before closing the cooler and placing it in the back. "Cool than tuna it is!"

"Tuna?" Sam asked scrunching his nose and frowning. "So I'm guessing you don't plan on kissing me in front of my mother to seal the deal?" he asked and chuckled as she glared at him. "What?"

"Remember the rules!" she reminded him as she placed the sandwich on his lap and then took a bite out of hers.

"You said no bumping uglies! Last I checked you were beautiful and I am not that bad in the face myself! If we kiss that would not be bumping uglies!"

"Sam!" she couldn't hide the blush that flushed her face when he said she was beautiful but she was not going to make matters worse by kissing her patient.

"I'm just saying!" he laughed and tried to drive with one hand and open the sandwich bag without killing them both. Mercedes sighed and grabbed the sandwich from him and opened it before bringing it towards his mouth for him to bite. "Thanks!" he smiled before taking a big bite and almost biting her hand in the process. "Mmmm this is good!"

"Watch it, greedy!" she swatted him playfully as he moved out of her reach and looked at her smiling hard. "So what's our story? What are you going to tell your mother if she has questions about how we meet? If we're going to do this we will need to plan this out right!" she asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Uhhhh…I didn't really think about that honestly." He replied after swallowing and continuing to drive as the rain began to trickle down.

"Well let's think about it now!" she stated reaching over and allowing him to take another bite of the sandwich. This time in order to avoid being bitten she moved her hand a bit too quick and a bit of the tuna spilled onto her fingers. Sam without thinking licked her finger. Mercedes paused as she felt his warm tongue lick up the tuna excess off her finger. Sam had to shift in his seat as he felt another urge coming over him. "Umm…well…how about we try to think of how we met." She stated as she pulled her hand back and wiped it with a napkin.

"Yeah…we can say we met at a park or something and that we have been only seeing each other a couple of weeks."

"Cool…that will work just fine…tell me about your family. What should I expect?" she asked turning herself to face him as she sipped on a Capri sun. She handed him one after she placed the straw in it for him and waited on him to reply.

"Well…my mom I guess…is sweet and funny. She may pull you in for a hug when she meets you…don't be alarmed that's just how she is with everyone." He stated smiling as he spoke of his mother. Mercedes could see how happy he got whenever he spoke of her. "My dad is pretty chill and has often tried to seem younger than he is by trying to be hip." He looked over at Mercedes again and smiled. "It's really funny."

"What about your siblings?"

"Stevie is I guess the black sheep…he was always getting in trouble back when he was younger. Stacy is daddy's girl and has always been well behaved. My mom is pretty laid back with them, she puts most of the pressure on me because she still babies them and feels since I am the oldest I should have my life set already."

"How does that make you feel?" she asked. He looked over at Mercedes and noticed her taking notes and frowned.

"Really?"

"What? I told you that I would be observing you and your family during the trip." She replied jotting down a couple notes anyway. "So…how does that make you feel?"

"Well, you can already see what I am doing just to keep her happy. I don't know what else to say." He said staring straight at the road. Mercedes noticed his smile had long since faded away. She shook her head and placed the notepad back in her purse.

"Well since you don't wanna talk about it, I will just watch and learn." She pulled one leg over the other and then placed her hands in between her legs before laying her down on the headrest. "Wake me when we get there!" she stated closing her eyes. Sam looked over at her, noticing how her hands were tucked nice and snug between her legs. He kept looking at the road and then over at her thighs wishing it was his hands that were tucked there instead. He needed to pull over at the next rest stop to take some of the medication she prescribed to help with his urges. Sensing they were pulling over she woke up and stretched in her seat looking out the window and then back at him. "Good idea…I need to use the ladies room." She smiled jumping out. He took a deep breath as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying with each step she took she made her way inside the rest stop. He turned off the ignition before getting out and joining her as well.

"I really hope these pills work."


	8. Meeting The Family

*****Meeting the Family now...I hope yall enjoy my version of Sam's Family. More glee members will appear here. Let me know what yall think of the Evans family. Who do you like? Oh yeah Long Chapter...a lot of info crammed in here lol.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was pretty relaxed between the two of them. Mercedes hair had puffed up at the end of her hat that allowed them to joke about it for a minute. Watching her laugh at his lame jokes made him realize just how pretty she looked with her hair out and instead of that tight bun she usually sported. He also noticed her hitting ignore on her cell phone every once in a while. From where he was he could see the name of the screen flash "Do Not Answer!" He figured it must have been Finn because each time he would call her mood would change till he made another joke to calm her down.<p>

"Well, we're here! This is where I grew up!" he announced as he got off on the exit. Mercedes smiled as she took in the surroundings. It was something straight out of a postcard. So much green and the flowers that were blooming everywhere just took her breath away. It was as if God himself painted the town for the season.

"This is beautiful, Sam!" she stated softly. It was said so soft he almost thought he'd imagined it. He smiled as he drove past his old hang out spot before he had moved to Ohio, that was where he chilled with his friends and got into trouble. "Why did your parents ever move to Ohio?" she asked turning to look his way.

"Well we fell on some hard times and my dad was offered a job there so we relocated and then he lost his job and moved right back here and never left since. I, on the other hand, had already fell in love with Ohio so I came back my senior year and never moved back." He replied turning down another block. "We're almost there! I can smell my mom's cooking already!" he smiled looking over at her.

"So…who did you live with in Ohio?"

"Will Schuester, one of my teachers, he spoke with my parents and they were okay with it and the rest is history." He replied as he drove over a bridge. Mercedes watched as people jogged and walked their dog and others were on a boat enjoying what looked like a man-made lake. It was all too perfect.

"This place is way too pretty!" she stated again as she gazed out the window. Sam smiled at her as he turned down a residential street. "You left this place for Ohio?" she asked not looking over at him. He looked her way just as he drove over a speed bump which made her chest bounce and his eyes couldn't stop gazing back at them as he would get to another speed bump.

"And here we are! I bought them this house before I even bought my own house." He said proudly. "I wanted them to never have to worry or go through what we went through!" he pulled into a nice country style home that looked something straight out of a movie. It fit perfectly with the picturesque neighborhood that he pulled into. It was obvious that they had a lot of backyard parties and lazy afternoons on the porch swing sipping on some homemade lemonade. There were several cars parked in the driveway so she was assumed they were the last to arrive. Sam wasn't even fully parked when a slim blonde woman came outside with her arms stretched out towards them with a smile that could light up the world. "That's my mother!" Sam said with so much joy in his voice as he parked and turned off the car and ran out to join her.

"Sammy! You're home!" she stated as she wrapped her arms around him. Mercedes smiled as she stepped out of the car and stood patiently near it as she watched them embrace. "It feels like it's been years since I last saw you!"

"I was just here a few months ago!" he laughed as he hugged her tight.

"Ahh I guess…maybe you're right!" she looked over his shoulder and caught Mercedes eyes and pushed him aside lightly. "Is this my soon to be daughter in law?" she asked walking over to Mercedes.

"Ummm…" Mercedes looked over to Sam as she was pulled in for a tight hug from the slim woman. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around her and gave her several pats on the back.

"Uh…mom…this is Mercedes…my uh…girlfriend." He introduced. Mercedes looked at him and tried to stifle the laugh that wanted to bubble out of her lips. "Mercedes…this is my mom!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans!" Mercedes said stepping out of the hug.

"Oh just look at how pretty you are…your skin is just…oh my…I am just so happy you came! Come…come…let Sammy get your bags!" she stated pulling Mercedes away. Mercedes turned and looked at Sam as he laughed and shook his head. "You have to meet my husband Dwight and by the way call me Joan!" she rambled. Mercedes tried to keep up with her as she dragged her into the kitchen where a couple of them were waiting. "You guys…this is the love of Sam's life, Mercedes!"

"Really? Did she just really introduce me as the love of his life?" Mercedes thought to herself as she entered a room full of blondes of different shades.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes, don't let my wife freak you out we all don't think like she does!" a husky blonde male stated as he walked over to her and gave her a side hug. "Welcome to the family, though, I am Dwight!" he stated before breaking into a laughing fit. Mercedes smiled shyly as she looked at him enjoy his own joke.

"Dad, the joke isn't funny if you're the only one laughing!" another dirty blonde male stated. He looked like a younger version of Sam himself, but instead of those piercing green eyes, his were a cool cobalt blue. "Hey Mercedes, I'm Steven but everyone calls me Stevie!" he shook her hand and then pulled her close to him as he spoke softly. "I am the only sane one in this family, trust me!"

"I heard that, Stevie!" Dwight stated as he down a beer and walked out to the backyard where another male stood playing with a dog. Mercedes turned her gaze to what she wanted to assume was Sam's sister as she turned and looked Mercedes from her shoes to her hair and then she smiled. Stevie looked more like Sam's twin than Stacy did. She looked like a replica of her mother with bleach blonde hair that was cut in an asymmetrical bob.

"Hey!" she said then turned back around bending to grab a drink out of the fridge. Mercedes wasn't too sure if that was what she expected but she replied anyway.

"Hey, you must be Stacy! Sam told me all about you!" she lied having only heard of the little girl on the ride there. Stacy turned, holding a bottle of Pepsi and arched her eyebrows with concern.

"He did?" she asked quizzically. Just then Sam walked in with their luggage and stared at them. "Sam, what did you tell your girlfriend about me? I hope it wasn't lies!" Sam looked at her in shock and then back at Mercedes who shrugged back at him.

"Is that how I'm greeted here now with accusations?" he asked looking at his mom. Stacy shook her head and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up slightly. "I missed you too and what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do and I would appreciate it if you didn't give him a hard time. He's outside playing with Bruno. I just came to get a drink for him." she replied as she walked past them. Sam watched as she walked out and hugged a boy just about her height and hand him the drink.

"Mercedes, let me show you to Sammy's room since you will be sleeping in there." his mother stated taking her hand. Mercedes looked over at Sam in shock then back at his mom as she dragged her once again up the stairs. "Come on Sammy!"

"Uh…we're sleeping in the same room?"

"Uh…yes sweetie! I know what you youngsters do so there's no reason to separate the lovebirds." She chimed. "Plus, you need practice if you're going to give me 5 beautiful curly haired babies with beautiful skin like yours!" Mercedes turned to look at Sam who seemed to have gotten sidetracked by her bouncing ass in front of him as they went up the stairs. Now she was starting to see what Sam meant about her putting so much pressure on Sam. She passed by a door that was closed and the sound of water was running, she stopped and knocked lightly just as Stevie was coming up the stairs. "Dani sweetie, are you alright? You've been in there for quite some time!" Mercedes looked over at Sam as he inched his way behind her grazing her ass slightly before heading towards the bedroom.

"Dani?" Stevie said as he knocked as well.

"Really Sam?" she asked and shook her head as he gave her a lopsided grin and entered the bedroom.

"I'm alright!" a woman's voice said from behind the door. Joan looked over at Stevie with the look of concern as he shrugged and went back down the stairs.

"Mercedes, Sam told me you're a doctor…can you talk to her and make sure she's alright?" she asked. Mercedes eyes widened as she forced a smile to the woman.

"I'm a therapist…I think she may need to see a general practioner or a family doctor perhaps."

"I'm fine you guys I promise!" the young woman said as she stepped out of the bathroom and placed a fake smile on her face. "I just ate something that my stomach didn't really agree with!" she looked at Joan and then at Mercedes. "I don't believe we've met? I'm Dani…Stevie's girlfriend!" she extended her hand and then pulled it back. "It's okay if you don't wanna shake it."

"Oh no it's fine, I'm Mercedes."

"Dr. Mercedes Jones, just so you know!" Joan added winking at Dani. Mercedes smiled and nodded to confirm what Sam's mother said. "She's Stevie's brother's girlfriend…you'll meet Sam when we gather around the bonfire later tonight.

"That's cool!" she smiled and nodded. "Well I'm going to go find Stevie."

"Wait for me, Dani! I want to give you some ginger tea to settle that stomach of yours okay!" she looked over at Mercedes and pointed towards the room Sam went into. "You go right ahead and get settled. No rush coming to join us, ya hear!" she winked at Mercedes again and then placed her arms around Dani as they went down the steps. Mercedes turned and walked to the room where Sam was lying back and just staring at the ceiling.

"You left me out there with all that craziness going on?" she walked over and kicked him lightly. He sat up and gave her that sexy lopsided grin of his.

"That's my family alright!" he looked over at her as she sat next to him and laid back the way he was and stared at the ceiling. He smiled and laid back down placing his hands behind his head.

"Five kids, Sam!"

"Yeah…I told you!"

"She's already putting pressure on my uterus and you told her we weren't that serious!" she looked over at him. He chuckled because this was the norm for him. "She even thinks we're going to have sex in here!" Sam tensed up as the thought started to play out in his head. He could only imagine all the positions he could put her in. "Sam…stop…you've been doing well so far…don't mess it up!" she stated as if she could read his mind. "Did you bring your meds?" she asked turning his way completely. He looked at her lips as she spoke. He never realized how plump they looked. He wanted to trace them with his tongue. "What am I doing? I never kiss! Why do I wanna kiss her so bad?" he thought to himself.

"Yeah I brought em!" he replied getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm going downstairs!" he stated opening the door and walking out. He needed to get away from her because there was no meds in the world that could control the urge he had to pull her on top of him just then.

Sam made his way down the steps receiving a text message from Artie telling him to read his emails the moment he had a chance. He was on vacation for crying out loud! Couldn't this wait till Monday? But he knew if Artie was texting him that it must be something urgent, so he pulled up his emails as he made his way to the living room. In there he found his brother cuddled up with his girlfriend on the couch watching TV.

"Look at my baby bro!" Sam said as he walked over to them. His brother stood and smiled embracing his older brother.

"Yeah I'm not a baby anymore!" he smiled then looked back at his girlfriend. She got up, wrapping her arms around Stevie and looked over at Sam as Stevie introduced them. "This is my girlfriend Danielle but we all call her Dani and Dani this is my brother…"

"Sam Evans Owner of Sigs products!" she cut him off and finished smiling as she extended her hand to Sam. Sam nodded slightly impressed as he checked her out. She was very pretty and looked exactly like what he assumed Stevie's girl would look like. She had the sides of her hair shaved low with blonde hair that was dyed since her dark roots were showing. She was wearing a loose tee and some bleached torn jeans and boots to finish off her look. It was weird to Sam that he wasn't experiencing any urges at all with her although she was very pretty.

"Yeah I forgot she's a complete stan for you, bro!" Stevie added rolling his eyes. Sam looked at Stevie to see if there was any jealousy in how he said that but he couldn't find any. He still looked at the girl as if she was everything to him.

"I'm sorry but he's brilliant! Most of his software and hardware are being used on things that the ordinary person, such as you, wouldn't even _know_ he created!" Dani continued. "I can't wait to see what the Sig2 looks like and hope you decide to go with Microsoft instead of Apple."

"Okay now I am impressed! How did you know about that?" Sam asked putting his phone back in his pocket. He figured he'd rather just call Artie in a few and ask what was going on.

"Like I said…she stans for you! And she's graduating in computer science soon." Stevie boasted. Sam watched the young girl blush and give her boyfriend a quick squeeze before looking away.

"Oh really? What are your plans after you graduate?"

"I don't know yet…Stevie wants to move to L.A. but I really haven't decided yet!"

"Well give me a ring once you graduate and I'll see if I can help you find something." Sam stated handing her his business card. "I will talk to you two later, I have an important business call to make right now." He stated excusing himself as they sat back down to cuddle again. He dialed Artie's cell phone number knowing he was probably out of the office by now.

"Did you read the email?" Artie asked immediately. "I hope you did because I really need you to talk to Sue about it!"

"No I haven't read the email…I was hoping you can just tell me what's going on!" Sam replied as he made his way out to the backyard and watched his father barbeque with Stacy and her boyfriend.

"Well seems like the Apple deal is a flush! We have to go with Microsoft!" Artie stated. Sam sighed and shook his head and began to pace as he remembered why they couldn't go with Microsoft. He prayed that Sue can work her magic on Penny to get this deal to go through or else he just wasted almost all the company's money on a product that was going to be shelved.

Mercedes finally stepped down the stairs to join everyone else after unpacking all of her things. She laughed at how domestic she felt when she also unpacked Sam's bags as well. She was happy to see the room equipped with a lazy boy that she would gladly make Sam sleep in tonight. As she stepped down she noticed Stevie and Dani in the living room and Sam's mother in the kitchen. She decided to go to the kitchen and help her out.

"Need any help, Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes asked as she looked at her seasoning some chicken. She looked up at Mercedes and smiled warmly.

"Call me Joan, Mercedes, and yes please! Wash your hands and put on an apron!" she instructed pointing to where there was a spare. Mercedes smiled and walked over to wash her hands at the sink behind her. "You will definitely need the apron to protect that cute outfit you have on! I saw the way Sam was looking at you and I can predict some baby making in the near future." She sang and wiggled her butt. Mercedes had to pause and hold in her laughter at how blunt this woman was about her and Sam having sex.

"Uh…Mrs…I mean Joan…Sam and I haven't…uh…" she felt uncomfortable having this conversation with a woman she had only met moments ago. She dried her hands and made way to the apron and tied it around herself before sitting on stool and chucking some corn. "We've only been seeing each other a couple weeks!"

"Oh dear lord, Mercedes! Please do not tell me that you are one of those ninety days probation girls!" she stopped seasoning and walked to the fridge and pulled out some onions and bell peppers for Mercedes to cut.

"We're just taking things slow!"

"Listen, don't listen to that bald headed man, Steve Harvey!" she stated shocking Mercedes. "Oh I know Steve Harvey, I watch his show and I love him on Family Feud but the man doesn't know diddly about love. He's been married 3 times! Are you going to listen to him or me, who's been married to the same son of a biscuit, hunky man out there for thirty years?" she asked. Mercedes leaned back and looked at Sam's father and smiled. He was definitely a fine piece of man but Sam's mother was beautiful as well. "Don't look too long or I might have to cut you!" she stated pointing the knife at Mercedes and then laughing. Mercedes laughed nervously as she took the knife and began to cut the bell peppers.

"You might have a point there, Mrs. Evans…I mean Joan."

"Listen, I know everyone thinks I am crazy obsessed with love but how can I not be when I am surrounded by it daily. I just want my kids to be happy and in love. I'm happy that they all are now." She shook her head and began peeling potatoes.

"Sam and I aren't there yet…like I said we've only known each other a couple weeks." She lied. They barely knew each other more than 3 weeks.

"You're special to him, trust me! He hasn't brought a girl home since that Quinn girl. And I know he wouldn't just bring a random girl to meet us. Trust me, he loves you he just doesn't know it yet!" She added. She was right on one thing that Mercedes wasn't random but she could see how disappointed she would be in Sam if she knew that she was only his therapist.

"Maybe in time, we'll get there!"

"I'm going to tell you something I always tell my Sammy boy over there." She leaned forward causing Mercedes to pause and lean as well. "Love knows no time and time shows no love!" Mercedes paused and allowed that to marinate and then smiled at her. She looked over to where Sam sat on his phone outside pacing, seemingly on a business call and rubbing his head in frustration. "Look at my son over there just begging for attention and love. I know you can give him what he needs. I can see it in your eyes." She nodded in agreement with herself and then smiled. "You should go and give him a nice kiss and show him some appreciation and love! Make a believer out of him!" Mercedes eyes widened as she looked back at Joan in horror. How was she to explain that she couldn't kiss him? "Go ahead, we don't mind PDA around here!" she stated handing Mercedes a towel to wipe her hands and shooing her out of the kitchen.

"Um…okay!" Mercedes said to herself as she slowly walked over to where Sam was still pacing. She turned to look at Joan who in turn gave her two thumbs up and stood to watch it all happen. She passed by Dani and Stevie who were pretty much making out on the couch and then she was behind Sam. He was on the phone and didn't notice she was behind him till she stepped in front of him. "Sam?"

"Artie…gimme one second!" he stated placing the phone on mute and looking down at Mercedes who seemed nervous about something. She looked behind him and bit her bottom lip and looked up at his eyes. "Is everything alright, Mer…" she cut him off by inching up and grabbing each side of his face and placing her lips on his. She was about to move back when it finally registered to him that she was kissing him, but he pulled her back into him. Placing one hand on the small of her back he pushed her into him and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her plump lips on his. He was just on the verge of slipping his tongue past her parted lips when she finally got loose from his embrace and then walked away. Mercedes left him standing there dumbfounded as she walked back over to a cheering Joan. She couldn't deny the feeling that she received once their lips touched and he grabbed her. God, could she really be crushing on her patient now?


	9. Bonfire

*****Now that we have caught up to what I have on Tumblr...I will be updating most likely every other day. I hope yall stick around for the journey. The song sung by Sam is "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden...look it up on Youtube I love that song. Anyway yall came for the story not for my commentary. Next chapter is the anniversary dinner and then they head back home. You will meet more Glee members on chapter 11 or 12.*****

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Mercedes avoided Sam like the plague. He saw her in the kitchen bonding with his mother which he could only guess was to pry and see what else she could learn about Sam through his mother. He flew upstairs and showered before the bonfire, mainly to take his medication and to masturbate in the shower. It had been about a week since he last had sex. Going cold turkey was really hard thing to do! There had to be a better life than this! Why did she kiss him and then just leave him standing there with no explanation? Whatever the reason Sam couldn't stop thinking about how good her lips felt pressed up against his.<p>

When the sun finally set he made his way out to help his father get the bonfire started. He would occasionally steal a glance Mercedes way as she ate and every once in a while he would catch her gaze. He finally saw that she was alone near the kitchen and decided it was a good time to catch her and ask her about that kiss and possibly get another one. He made his way inside but was cut off by his sister arguing with Ryder and decided to go and talk with them instead.

"Hey what's going on here, Stacy?" he asked but kept his gaze on Ryder. Stacy clammed up and looked away, her eyes glossy as if she was on the verge of tears.

"It's nothing Sam, just a small lover's quarrel!" she replied blinking away her tears and forcing a smile his way. He looked at her and then back at Ryder. "Seriously, Sam we're okay!"

"You do anything to hurt my sister and I'll…"

"Chill bro…I love your sister! She means everything to me." Ryder replied raising his hands towards Sam. He was a bit shock hearing the young man confess his love for his baby sister so firmly with no hesitation at all. What could they possibly know about love? Then he looked at his sister and even though she was teary eyed she blushed and snuggled up to Ryder.

"Okay, but my warning still stands."

Mercedes made sure that she kept her distance from Sam. Spending most of it with crazy Joan as she told stories of how she met Dwight. Joan always tried to tie in her stories with Mercedes and Sam, each time she'd say his name her stomach would flutter. She couldn't understand how she was feeling these sudden butterflies for him after just one kiss. Now, every time she stole a glance his way her stomach would tighten and her heart would skip a beat. She shouldn't have said yes to this trip. She shouldn't have made things worse by kissing him. Now she couldn't even be near him without wondering how his lips would feel in certain parts of her. She needed to stop thinking this way especially since she literally _just_ became single. And Finn was still calling her phone and leaving long messages apologizing for his actions at her office.

She noticed Sam was heading her way and decided to make a run for the stairs and shower for this bonfire that had the Evans Family so hype. She was looking forward to it but she wasn't looking forward to being near Sam again. It was already dark out when she finally made her way back down stairs and they were all seated outside by the fire, laughing and drinking. She slowly made her way noticing Sam sitting alone with a blanket wrapped around him looking at the others with sadness in his eyes. It was clear to see that although he made it seem like love was something his mother was forcing on him that he deeply wanted it as well.

"Oh look…Mercedes!" Joan stated with a smile. She watched as Dwight placed a guitar down and then came over, wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Come, you're in for a treat tonight!" he stated cheerfully as he guided her over to where Sam sat. Sam looked up and smiled at her as if he'd been waiting forever for her to arrive. Her heart melted as he opened his arms and beckoned for her to cuddle up with him. She smiled and took a deep breath before nestling in close to him. Sam rubbed her arms with his hands noticing her goose bumps.

"It's a bit chilly but don't worry this and the fire will keep you warm." He whispered.

"Alright lovebirds…let's get this bonfire started!" Dwight stated as everyone cheered. "First game we're playing is spin the bottle, wooooo!" he cheered along with his family. Mercedes and the others looked over at the Evans with a confused look wondering why they were cheering. "I know…I know…we sound disgusting!"

"It's not the kissing spin the bottle…pretty much we spin a name on this board that I made…" Joan stood and showed the board which had their names on it. "And if it lands on your name you have to do something special for the guest of honor." She smiled. "Which in this case is me and Dwight, so I have placed Mercedes name in my place and Dani's in Dwight's and added a slot for Ryder." Mercedes looked over at Sam as he smiled widely. She could tell there must have been some crazy stories behind that game.

"Alright now…since I'm already up here…I'll give it a spin." Dwight said taking the board from Joan as she went back to her log and sat down wrapping herself up. "Alright here we go….and…it's…." he stated as everyone watched it spin. "Sammmmm!" he announced with a cackle. "Alright come on up buddy!" Mercedes moved aside and watched him get up and grab the guitar.

"Wow…great…I didn't prepare anything…" he laughed nervously as he strummed playfully on the guitar and did a quick solo riff. Everyone laughed and applauded him as he turned and placed his focus on his parents. "Okay…well…um…what can I say about you too before I start?" he looked up at the stars and then back down to his parents and smiled. "Mom, I know you tell me the stories of how you and Dad met and instantly fell in love all the time. I know you think I don't listen, but I do. When I hear it I feel as if you two were made for each other, as if you dreamed each other into life." He paused and looked around at his siblings who were cuddled up and smiling in agreement with him. "We all want what you two have for each other…so this song is dedicated to the two of you!"

"Thank you Sammy!" his mother mouthed to him as she wiped a tear from her eye and kissed Dwight. Mercedes looked around smiled as Sam began to strum first couple of notes to the song.

"Hmmmm…ohhh…" he looked down at the guitar then up at his parents and smiled. "Maybe it's intuition…but some things you just don't question…" he turned and looked over at Mercedes and smiled. "Like in your eyes…I see my future in an instant…" then he turned and walked over to where his sister Stacy was cuddled up to Ryder. "and there it goes…I think I found my best friend…" he continued around the fire to where Stevie and Dani sat and sang. "I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe…" he stopped when he was back in front of his parents and sang again. "I knew I loved you before I met you…I think I dreamed you into life…" Mercedes smiled as he sang to his parents. She never thought he could sing like this but hearing him was making her have goose bumps again. "I knew I loved you before I met you…I have been waiting on my life!"

"Ooooh wooo ooooh!" everyone sang along. Mercedes smiled and sang along swaying from side to side as he made his way back in front of her.

"There's just no rhyme or reason…only this sense of completion…and in your eyes…I see the missing pieces…I'm searching for…I think I found my way home!" he sang in front of her. Mercedes blushed as she looked over to Joan who was smiling and wiping away a tear and being held by a smiling Dwight. "I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe…" he continued to sand and go around the fire singing to the couples till he was done. Mercedes didn't realize till he was done that she had been holding her breath that whole time as she let out a deep breath and clapped with the others as he hugged his parents.

The rest of the bonfire was a bit more relaxed and playful as they played charades and then Sam did a couple impressions to make everyone laugh. It was almost midnight when they finally killed the fire and made their way back inside to get some sleep. Joan smiled and winked at Mercedes before heading up the stairs with Dwight in a way that made Mercedes laugh. The woman was relentless! This was the moment Mercedes was dreading and this was also the moment Sam was waiting on. She took her time in the bathroom putting on her nightie and robe before making her way back to their room. She smiled when she found Sam was laid up on the lazy boy watching the news.

"Oh hey…I'll be turning this off soon." He said getting up and closing the curtains. "Do you mind if I close these?" he asked not noticing that she was staring at his bare naked back. Mercedes was trying really hard to divert her eyes away from him and wish he was wearing more to bed other than just pajama pants. She could just imagine digging her nails into his back.

"Go ahead!" she replied quickly shaking the crazy thoughts that were running through her head. She quickly removed her robe once he was completely turned around and jumping in the bed. He turned around just in time to see her breast bouncing under the covers. He sighed and counted to ten before getting back on the lazy boy and then looking back her way.

"So…did you have fun?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah I actually did…I didn't know you could sing like that." She admitted as she turned to face him and tucked the covers underneath herself.

"Yeah I used to be in a glee club back in high school…don't tell anyone I told you that!" he stated looking her way. She smiled and placed her finger in front of hers.

"I was as well…your secrets safe with me." She replied. He looked her way and smiled before allowing his smile to fade. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just thought about how my mother was looking when I was out there…I'm going to really disappoint her when she finds out that I have been lying to her and that you're someone helping me control my urges since I can't do it on my own, like a normal human being." He stated slumping back on the lazy boy. Mercedes sighed before jumping out of bed and walking over to where he was. He looked at her nervously as his eyes scanned her nightgown. "And I'll never find the love she has."

"You did great today, Sam! We all have urges …only some of us choose to actually do something about it. You controlled yourself effortlessly." She stated sitting down next to him. He looked over at her and arched his eyebrow at her. "Seriously, you didn't react to Dani…or me for that matter and I kissed you!" she stated laughing it off.

"Well I kind of see Dani as a little sister now, she's with Stevie!" he replied and then smirked. "And trust me I needed help to control my urges after you kissed me. What was that about anyway?" he asked still smiling and trying hard not to pull her in for another kiss.

"Well, you can thank your mother for that one!" Mercedes replied before getting up. He watched as she climbed back in bed and turned her back to him. He looked down at his penis and shook his head as he noticed it standing for attention. He pulled the pillow from behind his head and squashed it on his crotch before turning his back as well. If he couldn't see her he should be great. At least that's what he thought. He had no idea that she would also be in his dreams that night as well.


	10. Young in Love

*****Alright sorry I am updating late...my daughter is home from school sick so I am tending to her and writing as well as pretending to work lol. This chapter could have easily been cut in half. Let me know if you all prefer long chapters as opposed to quick short updates. Anyway, a lot happens here and of course things happen during dinner...if you've read any of my other fics...u'll know I love some dinner drama lol. Next chapter dinner with a surprise guest. **

**"Guess who's coming to dinner" leave your suggestions for the chapter title for the next dinner. And of course more secrets and drama at that dinner cuz i love it.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was the first to wake up at the crack of dawn. She looked over to where Sam was snoring and almost busted her sides with laughter at the way he was angled on the lazy boy. He had one leg propped promptly on the wall and another holding him from falling on the ground. She jumped out of bed and made her way over to him and nudged him softly. She grabbed his arm and tried to carry him, not realizing how heavy a sleeping man could be.<p>

"Hey wake up…let me get you over to the bed." She nudged him again. He woke up disoriented and looked around and then focused his eyes on hers before smiling.

"I've been waiting on you to say that since I first met you." He replied as he walked over to the bed and dropped down head first and snoring again. She laughed as she picked up his leg and placed it on the bed, trying to shake the thought of how big his feet were and how they might relate to what was hanging between his legs.

"Get it together, Mercedes!" she said to herself as she walked over to the lazy boy and began to fold his sheets. Once that was complete she walked over to the drawers and picked her outfit for the day and a towel and proceeded towards the bathroom. After her shower, she placed her hair in two braids and then stuck the crochet hat right back on her head and made her way downstairs.

She was shocked to see that nobody was up yet. She had always believed that country folk rose with the cluck of the chickens. She smiled at her ignorance and made her way to the kitchen. Although if this were any other family she wouldn't dare do what she was just about to do but she felt this would be a nice anniversary gift to Sam's parents. She pulled out the items she needed to make a big breakfast for the family and tried to be as quiet as possible as she moved around. Just then Ryder came in and scared her.

"Oh hey…I didn't think anyone was up yet. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said. She noticed he looked as if he had a lot on his mind and assumed he'd be able to enjoy the peace in quiet.

"Oh no it's fine…I guess I was thinking the same as you." She smiled as she cracked an egg and began to whisk it. "Are you okay?" she asked. He chewed the side of his lips as if debating on if she should be trusted then pulled a stool and sat down.

"You're a therapist, right?" he asked and continued before she could tell him if she was or not. "So if I ask you something it will remain confidential, right?"

"Well, you're not my patient or anything…" she replied looking at him quizzically before continuing. "…but if you need me to keep a secret, I can do that for you." She added with a smile. He took a deep breath and looked around as if making sure no one was around. Mercedes continued cooking as he pulled up the strength to talk.

"Okay, let's say hypothetically someone my age were to get married…"

"Are you thinking of proposing to Stacy?" Mercedes asked cutting him off. He sighed and shook his head in annoyance to her cutting him off.

"This is simply hypothetical! Okay?"

"Alright." She nodded turning around to pour some pancake mix on the griddle. "Go ahead, I won't interrupt."

"Do you think there's anything wrong with young people, over the age of 18 getting married?" he asked. Mercedes could tell that this was more than a hypothetical but she humored him and replied as honestly as she could.

"If you asked me this question a month ago, I would have said, that is way too young. There's so much life to live at that age, to explore and you don't want to rush into things." She paused and thought of Sam's parents and smiled. "But after meeting Joan and Dwight, hearing their love stories, it's hard to say. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter what I think or what anyone thinks. What you feel is right is what matters." Ryder looked at her and sighed as if that wasn't the response he wanted to hear.

"Do you think Sam feels that way?" he asked shocking her. She wasn't too sure what Sam felt on that subject but from what she had learn so far, she would bet he didn't. Mercedes was about to answer when Stacy came down the steps and entered the kitchen. She looked at Ryder and then at Mercedes and then back at Ryder.

"Hey babe, what are you doing down here?" she asked kissing him and then looking over at Mercedes again as she began to flip the pancakes on the griddle.

"I was just on my way back up when I smelled Mercedes cooking." He lied. Mercedes smiled at the two of them and continued cooking.

"Yeah, I smelled the food upstairs."

"I thought I'd surprise you all with a big breakfast." She replied as she flipped another set of pancakes.

"Great idea, need any help?" she asked pulling on an apron and leaving Ryder behind. Mercedes looked down just then and noticed the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Sure…just wash your hands first." She stated. Stacy smiled and did just that as the two of them worked their way around the kitchen. Once breakfast was done everyone came flying down the stairs to eat. As they all sat and ate, Joan took the opportunity to point out that cooking like this would make Sam propose to her in no time. Mercedes blushed and looked away especially since Sam chose to sit right across from her and stare her down. She just kept talking to Ryder who seemed like a nice enough kid and Stacy was pretty funny as well.

Sam couldn't understand how he got in bed. He remembered having a vivid dream of making love to Mercedes and then waking up to the smell of pancakes. He prayed he didn't do anything stupid last night like have sex with her, but he'd remember it if he did. Or was that what the dream was? He kept trying to read her reaction that morning but she kept avoiding him and talking a lot to Stacy and Ryder. He watched her get up and head over to the kitchen and decided that this was a great opportunity to corner her and see what happened last night. She was washing her dish when he came from behind her and placed his dish in the sink and startled her.

"Oh hey Sam…how was breakfast?" she asked as she started to wash his dish as well. He leaned on the counter and looked at her wondering was that what she really wanted to know.

"It was good…really good but…"

"Yeah…I was hoping you all would like it." She added cutting him off as she turned the water off and wiped the plate down. She proceeded to walk out of the kitchen when he pulled her back to him.

"Mercedes, did something happen last night?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy, arching her brows at him. "How did I get into the bed with you?" he asked and she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh I put you there this morning!" she replied after laughing. He felt a bit ashamed that he thought something had happened and she found it funny and was about to say something about when his phone rang.

From that moment on it was almost as if they were on two different globes. She spent the day with the girls and he spent the day with the guys. He was ready for dinner to start so that he could see her again. He hadn't felt this way about another woman since Quinn and he couldn't understand why he was feeling that way now and with her. Than he realized what it was. It was that kiss. She was the second woman to ever kiss him and he hadn't had the opportunity to bed her yet. Maybe if they'd had sex last night she'd be out of his mind finally, but she was his therapist, he knew that would never happen.

Things didn't get better during the anniversary dinner. Mercedes sat next to Sam this time and every couple sat together that night. Dwight and Joan read the vows they had shared on their wedding night thirty years ago, which had everyone emotional. That was when things took a turn for the worse. Mercedes noticed Dani and Stevie fidgeting in their seats and whispering to each other.

"What's with all the whispering, you two?" Joan asked smiling as she sipped her drink. The table fell silent and then Stevie reached over and held Dani's hand giving her a slight nod.

"I'm pregnant." Dani said softly. The sound of everyone's utensils dropping on their plates was ridiculous as everyone looked her way. "I took the test…and it said it was positive." She smiled and rubbed her belly then looked at Stevie.

"Wait…did you say…"Joan asked laughing as if someone made a joke. When no one else laughed she looked over at Stevie. "Stevie?" she asked. Stevie kept his gaze straight forward and didn't move until she said his name again.

"Yeah…we're…"

"Ryder and I got married!" Stacy shouted causing everyone to look her way suddenly. "We…we got married in Vegas a few weeks ago."

"Stacy, are you insane?" Sam pushed his chair back and stood looking her way. "You two are way too young to start a family." He paused and looked over at Stevie. "And you, why weren't you using protection? No offense, Dani!" he flashed his eyes her way then back at Stevie.

"Sam!" Mercedes stated pulling his arm to calm him down. He seemed more upset than his parents were at that moment, who were both just sitting stunned out their life.

"No, Mercedes, they need to hear this!" he snapped. "You both have no idea what love is and if you're even thinking about dropping out of college that I paid for…"

"You can have your money back if you think you're going to control how we live our life!" Stevie shouted standing up and glaring at Sam. The tension at the table was crazy and Mercedes just really wanted to run at that point. This was definitely not the time or place for everyone to dish out secrets. The fun happy environment that surrounded the family last night was surely gone after the twins decided to drop the bomb on anniversary night.

"Sam…sit down…you too Stevie." Dwight said calmly after a brief stare down from the two brothers. They both sat down slowly not breaking eye contact until their mother spoke.

"Look, what's done is done! I have always wanted a grandbaby and now I am getting one." She paused and looked over at Sam. "I always thought you'd be the one to give me both these surprises but I guess God had other plans for you." She looked over at Mercedes and smiled before turning her gaze to Dani and extending her arms. "Silly me for not realizing that you were pregnant…come here!" she smiled as Dani shyly walked into her arms and allowed Joan to hug her. "And you…"she looked over at Ryder and smiled. "Come on over here!" she smiled as he walked over to her as well. "Welcome to the family!"

"You two need to hug and make up!" Dwight stated sternly and glared Sam's way till he reluctantly hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry about what I said…I'm happy for the two of you." Sam stated looking over at Dani and then over at Stacy with Ryder. Mercedes sat back and watched everyone and then focused on Sam. Although she could see he was still not as happy about the news as his parents were, she could also see a bit of envy. Even as successful as he was with his growing company, he still didn't have an ounce of what his family all had.

Later that night after her bath, Mercedes waited on Sam to come in the room to sleep. He was still down there talking to Stevie and Stacy when she had made her way to the shower. She looked over at the alarm clock that was next to her and noticed it was almost eleven. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages, seeing most of the calls were from Finn and she had one text from Unique. She was just about to call Unique when Sam walked in so she threw her phone under her pillow and sat up facing him. She could tell he was shocked that she was still up.

"Oh hey, you're still up!" he said pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. Aside from the fact that she wanted to tell him to pick it up she couldn't seem to get her eyes off of his chest. It was perfectly sculpted and she could tell he spent hours at the gym making sure it stayed that way.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about…" she pulled her legs and placed one under her as she positioned herself to get comfortable. His eyes scanned her leg then moved slowly up to her face before he turned his attention to the T.V. "I thought maybe you'd want to talk about what happened downstairs." She watched him walk back to his lazy boy and unfolded the blankets before lying down.

"Actually, I just want to catch some late night T.V." he replied not looking her way. "You should get some sleep for church tomorrow." He added still not looking her way he continued to channel surf.

"Sam, I know that was a lot to deal with hearing about the pregnancy and the marriage and all that, but your parents took that information a bit better than you did, don't you think?" Sam continued channel surfing and rolled his eyes as she spoke. "Yeah they are young and maybe to us, a little bit crazy for taking such a huge step but it is their life to live."

"Mercedes, just drop it okay!"

"I just think this would be a good time to tell your mother the truth about us!" she stated. He glared her way as if she had just asked him to rob a bank with her at midnight. "She loves you, Sam! She's not going to hate you or feel as if you…"

"Nope! Not happening!" he cut her off shaking his head and allowed the remote to drop from his hands. "You heard her out there; she thought I would be the first to get married! That I would be the first to make her a grandmother! It was obviously a disappointment but she couldn't say that because everyone was there." Mercedes sighed and shook her head at him.

"You know what Sam," he finally looked her way as she spoke. "At first I thought maybe it was your mother who had a problem. I thought she was putting too much pressure on you. But, after watching you and her over the weekend…it's obvious that the problem is you!"

"Wow thanks!" he scoffed. She got off the bed and walked over to him and sat on the side of the lazy boy and placed her hand on his.

"Look, I get it! It's not easy finding love. Trust me I know! I'm the poster child for failed relationships!" she stated thinking of how many times her and Finn broke up in the three years they dated. Sam looked at her as she spoke assuming she was calming him down when in reality he was thinking about feeling her lips on his again. "But what you don't understand is that your mother doesn't want you to have exactly what she has. She just wants you to be happy and she feels love will make that happen. That doesn't mean you need fake it or force it. So what Stevie and Stacy found it before you! It's not a race. And it's okay to be happy for them." She smiled at him and stroked his hands with hers. Sam felt another urge coming and shifted his legs so that she wouldn't see him standing for attention.

"Mercedes, I really don't want to talk about this right now! If you don't mind I just want to watch these late night shows before I sleep." He replied pulling his hand from hers. She tucked her lips in and chuckled before getting up and walking back to her bed and turning her back to him once again.

The next day it was quite evident that Mercedes was upset with Sam. She spoke to everyone but Sam during church he tried to apologize for the way he was but she kept a smile on her face and pretended to focus on the sermon. Sam, usually the persistent one, decided to let it slide when he noticed his mother look their way. Last thing he needed was for her to see they were having trouble in paradise. Or maybe that will be a good idea to use when they return home to say that they broke up and it wasn't going to work out. He wasn't too sure as he looked over at her nodding and singing along at church as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Mercedes could feel Sam staring at her and as much as she wanted to shoot her eyes his way she was giving him the silent treatment. It was funny that she was doing that when she usually recommend against doing such a thing to her patients, but this was different. Sam was her pretend boyfriend at the moment so she was going to act like the typical pissed off girlfriend and ignore his stares and attempts to apologize. She also felt Joan staring her way and knew that she was going to say something to her. She was happy that when they got back home that they would be heading back to Ohio. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this charade going.

"I am surely going to miss waking up to you all being under this roof again." Joan said as she hugged each one of her kids after church. Once they arrived back at the house they ate lunch and then started packing the cars to head back home.

"You take care of that little bun in that oven, girl!" Mercedes said as she pulled Dani in for a hug. Stevie smiled and came in for a hug as well. "You make sure she takes her vitamins."

"Of course, remember I'm the sane one in this family." Stevie said smiling.

"I heard that!" Dwight said turning as he finished hugging Stacy. "Get over here slugger!" he pulled Stevie in hugging him. "This baby is going to drive you insane just like you did me!"

"I'm ready for it! I had good training." He smiled and then turned to Sam. "I can pull off being a great dad and getting my degree, ya know?"

"I know you can bro, I'm happy for you, really!" Sam stated hugging him and thinking about what Mercedes said the night before. He looked her way catching her smiling at him and then turning her gaze to hug Stacy. "Dani, when you're ready just give me a call."

"I will!" she smiled as they got in the car and pulled away. Sam walked over to Ryder and noticed his sister tensing. This would be their first interaction since she announced about their marriage.

"Take care of my sister, ya here!" he stated extending his hand out to Ryder. He looked over at Stacy and then back at Sam smiling before taking his hand and embracing him.

"I definitely will!" he replied. Stacy hugged Sam tight before getting into the car and waving good bye as they backed out of the driveway.

"Mercedes!" Joan called out. Mercedes looked over and placed a genuine smile on her face as she watched the woman walk her way. She stole a glance at Sam as he placed her bag in the trunk of his car and looked her way before talking to his father. "Is everything alright with you and Sammy? Looks like tension ever since dinner. I hope you both aren't arguing over the twins."

"Oh no…we're okay!" she lied. "I really enjoyed this weekend and look forward to seeing you all again some time." She added knowing that this was most likely the last she would ever see of them. Joan eyed her suspiciously then smiled as she hugged her.

"I really hope you mean that!" she said as they hugged. "Just remember what I said about love having no time and time showing no love, okay?"

"Steel trap!" she smiled as she pointed to her head. They both walked over to where Sam and Dwight were talking and exchanged embraces before hopping in the car and driving away. Mercedes really did enjoy herself but she was really happy to return back to her life back in Lima.

The drive back was quicker than the drive to his parents but this time the ride was awkward. He had the radio playing on one of the sappiest radio stations ever that seemed to play love songs back to back making things even more awkward. She knew more about Sam now then she did when they first took this ride. Why were things awkward? Oh yeah, she kissed him. She started liking him. They pretended to be a couple and now she was trying her hardest to remember he was only her patient. The radio wasn't make things better as it played song after song of love. The song that must have made them both think was when Save Ferris' _Let Me In_ started playing. It was almost as if it knew they needed to hear it. As the song ended Sam reached over and turned it off. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"Mercedes, I know you're still mad at me," he stated breaking the silence finally and looking her way. "…but I wanted to thank you for doing this for me, especially when you really didn't have to do it at all." He started. Mercedes looked his way and sighed almost feeling a bit happy that he broke the silence finally.

"It's fine…now we get to go back to our lives and you can tell your mom the truth or whatever truth you decide." She smiled as he turned down her block and then finally parked in her driveway. "Well I guess this is it, huh!" she said as they both walked over to her door. Sam leaned her luggage on her door and placed his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels before looking back at her.

"Yeah…I guess…till I see you again tomorrow for my appointment, right?" he asked. She nodded as she placed the key in the door then turned to face him. "I'm trying to figure out how to say goodbye to the best pretend girlfriend I have ever had." He added causing her to blush and laugh as well. He gave her a lopsided grin and looked behind him again.

"Well I guess a hug wouldn't hurt." She finally replied before moving closer to him and wrapping her arm around him. He smiled and bent down to hug, inhaling her sweet aroma which was not helping him in the urge department. He inched his face slowly till they were inches away from kissing once again. He really wanted to feel her lips on his again.

Mercedes knew she was in the danger zone as they stared into each other's eyes and inched closer to each other. She wanted to kiss him again but knew that that would be a bad idea. The first kiss was a bad idea but she was able to place the blame on Joan. If she kissed him now, how were they going to move on from that point? Her phone vibrated in her pocket breaking her out of her trance as she moved away from him and answered her phone without looking at the caller ID. Sam shifted uncomfortably as he watched her step away and spoke on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe, please don't hang up…" she heard Finn say before she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She walked into her house leaving the luggage behind so Sam took that as an invitation inside as he pulled her luggage in.

"I take it that was Finn?" Sam asked as she turned around suddenly as if she forgot he were there. She looked down at the phone as it rang again. "Maybe you should see what he wants." She rolled her eyes before slumping down on the sofa and answering it.

"What Finn?" she asked but kept her eye on Sam as he walked around her living room looking at her pictures on the wall. He noticed a couple awards and pictures of her and Finn looking very happy and engaged. Another photo showed her and a group of friends in what looked like a show choir competition. He smiled as that brought back memories for him as well. "There's nothing you can say that will make me take you back!" she stated causing Sam to turn her way. He didn't know they had broken up, he thought she was just upset with him.

"Mercedes, if you'd just shut up and listen to me!" he shouted. Mercedes paused and looked at her phone as if Finn had just lost his mind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout! But I have been calling you nonstop all weekend, I even passed by your place and you weren't there. Where did you go?" he asked. She looked over at Sam and then sighed as she replied.

"None of your business!"

"I wanted to let you know that I was telling you the truth about the baby and to prove it to you I have spoken to Quinn. She has agreed to meet up and tell you what happened."

"Quinn?" she asked in shock. Sam turned around suddenly he felt his heart beat increase and he approached her and sat down. Mercedes saw his reaction and decided to take the bait. "Okay, we can meet tonight at Chez Paris around 8pm." She smiled.

"Really? Tonight? Okay I can make this happen!" he replied excitedly before hanging up. Mercedes knew she was playing with fire but she decided this would definitely work in her favor.

"Sam, are you busy tonight?" she asked him. He looked at her and then slowly a smile crept on the corner of his lips.


	11. Chez Paris

*****Alright you all asked for longer chapters...so you got it dude! Here's the Dinner chapter with Finn, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes. Let me know what you think. Next chapter we get to meet more Glee characters. Oh yeah last chapter I used a song suggested by bluchromed2002. oh and also LLUCAS becareful what you wish for...lol**

* * *

><p>It took a minute for it to register to Sam what was just about to happen. He was about to see Quinn again, for the first time since they all graduated. He wondered if she'd recognize him or if she'd read about him in when he was featured in an article for Forbes Magazine. All this was making him nervous and the email he just read from Sue didn't help it at all. Sue advised him that she had made an arrangement for them to meet up with Penny to see if they can move forward with the deal. He was coming head to head with two women from his past and it was all going down within 24 hours.<p>

Sam rolled his luggage inside of Mercedes' house and made his way to the guest bedroom's bathroom that she recommended that he used to get ready for this dinner date. It didn't take long for him to get ready but Mercedes had been upstairs for more than an hour when he finally settled on the sofa and watched a little ESPN.

Mercedes knew that she was taking a risk bringing Sam with her but she wanted to have a slight advantage at the table. Sam was part of both Finn and Quinn's past and having him there would most definitely have them uneasy. She had no plans on taking Finn back, no matter what Quinn had to say. The fact of the matter was that he knew about it and never told her about having a child with Quinn. She smiled at herself as she removed the rods from her hair and fluffed it out so the ringlets would spring out the way she wanted them to. As she gazed at her full reflection in the mirror she smiled, she was going to show Finn what he was going to miss tonight. Her phone rang the ringtone to Fifth Harmony's _Boss, _causing her to smile as she slid her finger across the screen.

"Now you know you have to send me a picture of yourself before you leave, right?" Unique said immediately. Mercedes had the opportunity to text her about what was about to go down and she knew Unique would have called to harass her about it.

"Yeah I was just about to take a selfie and send it your way." She replied smiling as she walked over to her closet and picked out one of her strappy red bottom heels.

"And where's that fine man of yours?" Unique asked causing Mercedes to roll her eyes and shake her head as she strapped the heels around her ankle.

"He is not my man!"

"But he's going to play that role tonight!" she reminded her. Mercedes had decided to continue the charade of being Sam's girlfriend for one more night just to make Finn see she was serious about moving on. "And I see no reason why he can't be your man."

"Well, for one, I _just_ broke up with Finn a few days ago…"

"Girl, you been needed to lose that loser! And I have always said the best way to get over a man is to get under a new one." Mercedes could hear her snapping her fingers. It was crazy how she and Unique got along when they had two totally different thought processes. As a person who helped many with their relationships she just could never fully grasp at her own relationships the right way.

"And secondly, remember he is a patient of mine!" she added. This was the main reason Mercedes kept trying to focus on to keep her from developing feelings for him, but it wasn't working at all.

"Minor details! Send him down to the 3rd floor and keep it moving, girl! You know I'm right." Unique stated. Mercedes smiled at her phone realizing she had been upstairs for quite some time.

"I gotta go Unique, it's almost 8pm and I want to get this night over with." She said grabbing a necklace and bracelet out of her jewelry box.

"Alright, call me when you get home and spill that tea!" Unique responded before hanging up. Mercedes gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, snapped a picture sending it to Unique and took a deep breath before making her way down the stairs.

Sam was starting to think maybe Mercedes forgot that he was still there until he heard coming down the steps. He turned off the T.V. and turned to look her way and almost choked as his eyes set on hers. She smiled at him and looked down at herself as if she wasn't aware of what she was wearing. She took the last step and looked up at him again before approaching him and handing him a necklace.

"Do you mind?" she asked and turned around lifting her hair a bit. Sam smiled as a couple of the ringlets bounced than fell back over her hand. "I always have issues with the clamps on this thing." She stated.

"No problem." He lied. It was a definite problem because all he wanted to do was plant light kisses along her neck instead of placing this necklace around it.

"Thanks!" she stated turning around and blushing as she caught him checking her out. She was happy she chose to wear this dress and hoped Finn would have the same reaction to it. The sleeveless black dress had nice ripples caused by the chiffon which didn't shy away from accentuating her curves and the low cut allowed her necklace to pull attention straight to her cleavage.

"So uh…yeah…let's go!" Sam stuttered and offered his arm. She smiled grabbing her clutch purse and then taking his arm as they walked out to his car.

Once inside the car, Mercedes received a text from Finn asking where she was. She smiled because she had him right where she wanted him. She replied she was a few minutes away and to go ahead and order drinks. She looked over at Sam who seemed to be a nervous wreck. She was nervous too but she refused to show it. Tonight she wanted to leave with the upper hand and to eventually leave this Finn thing behind once and for all.

"Are you okay, Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he looked her way and then back at the road. "I just have this really important meeting tomorrow and I'm a bit nervous about it. Mercedes nodded although she thought he was nervous about seeing Quinn again. "I really need this deal to work." Mercedes smiled and reached her hand out placing it on his for a bit and gave it a quick rub to calm his nerves.

"Everything's going to work out." She stated. He sighed and pulled up to the Valet. "Well here goes everything."

"Yeah…let me get your door." He stated jumping out the car and handing his keys to the valet before opening her door and taking her hand. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" he asked looking over at her. She smiled at him and nodded but didn't say a word. When they walked in Sam immediately saw Quinn, although her hair was a lighter blonde than he remembered, she hadn't changed much. She was still as pretty as she was in high school. He gave Mercedes hand a slight tap before excusing himself as she spoke to the host. "Be right back!" he stated. She smiled at him and watched him walk to the Men's room.

"I see my party right over there." Mercedes told the host. She really wanted Sam to be with her as she approached the table but she knew he was dealing with a lot while she was only really dealing with Quinn.

"Okay, well right this way!" the host guided her towards the table. Mercedes forced a smile on her face as she scanned Quinn's face. This would be her first time meeting the woman face to face and she could see why Sam and Finn both fell for the girl. She was the epitome of a blonde bombshell. Her light blonde hair was cut short and she had on light make up and a gorgeous smile as she laughed at whatever corny joke Finn was probably telling her. Mercedes took a deep breath and laughed internally when Finn saw her and scanned her dress. Mission accomplished!

"I'm sorry I'm late…hope I didn't keep you two waiting too long." She lied she purposely took her dear sweet time just so that she could see the look he was sporting right then.

"Hey babe…no we only just got here a few minutes ago." Finn stated standing up and pulling her chair for her. She smiled at Quinn just as Finn tried to give her a kiss and extended her hand over to her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Quinn! I have heard so many great things about you." She lied again. Quinn seemed shocked and confused but took her hand anyway and smiled.

"Oh really? What has he told you?" she asked looking over at Finn as if she was shocked he spoke about her to his own fiancé.

"Oh no…not from Finn…" Mercedes waved him off as he sat back down and looked between the girls. "Finn doesn't tell me anything and when he does tell me stuff, I'm not sure when it's a lie or the truth." Mercedes laughed causing Quinn to laugh nervously.

"Oh…I see…if it wasn't Finn…who…" she stopped midsentence as Sam came to the table and sat down next to Mercedes and kissed her right on the lips. Mercedes was shocked herself but she knew she needed to play the role.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, babe!" Sam said and then looked over at Finn and Quinn as they both looked on in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Sam Evans?" Quinn uttered. Finn couldn't suppress the irate look that was emerging on his face as he glared at Mercedes.

"Is something wrong, Finn?" Mercedes asked as she took a sip from her drink and looked at him smugly. "Well, I was about to introduce you to Sam but it seems you already remember him, Quinn." She added turning her gaze back to the blonde.

"Yes…Quinn is the girl I dated in high school who cheated on me with Finn." Sam added. Finn turned his glare over to Sam.

"Wait…aren't you her patient?" he asked finally remembering where he'd seen him before. "You're dating your patients now?"

"Actually Sam isn't my patient…I just wasn't ready for you to know about us when you dropped in the office that day."

"Especially since we had just made love in her office before you came in." Sam stated. Mercedes was a bit taken aback by him saying that but she loved the look of disgust on Finn's face so she went along with it.

"Right in the chair you were sitting on…and then subsequently kicked." Mercedes added before sipping her drink again.

"I don't believe you! You would never do that! You're just trying to make me jealous." Finn stated then looked over at Sam. "And you, I know you're doing this just because of what I had with Quinn." Mercedes hated that he was a bit right but she was not going to let him know that he was.

"Think what you will, but I am happy now."

"And I need you to stop calling her. You interrupted our trip with my family with all those calls." Sam added.

"You took her to meet your mother?" Quinn asked in shock. Sam smiled and slowly took Mercedes' hand in his and smiled.

"When I love someone I like to bring them to my family so that they can meet them." He replied. Mercedes knew he was acting but just hearing him saying that made her heart flip.

"Anyway, we came here because you wanted to share something with me." Mercedes said looking over at Finn who was glaring at their joined hands.

"Well, Finn wanted me to tell you that he wasn't lying about me having a baby and putting it up for adoption." Quinn replied for him. She was about to add more but paused when a waitress came by and took their order and then left. Mercedes smiled when she noticed Sam didn't give the waitress a second glance while she stood there.

"We never kept the baby…and if you'd give me a second to explain that you would still be with me." Finn whined. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Quinn.

"The point is that _he_ knew he had a child but he never told me about it."

"Well, he wasn't really lying about that." Quinn added causing everyone to turn their gaze her way. "I was young and stupid back then and I didn't appreciate you Sam. Not like I should have." She stated looking his way. "Finn was more dumber than I thought because we never had sex when I got pregnant but he believed he was the father." She looked his way and frowned.

"What the hell, Quinn?" Finn asked in shock. "We had sex in your bed that night when your parents were away." He reminded her. Mercedes and Sam looked to each other and then back at Finn and Quinn.

"No…remember I had the lights off…" she looked down and paused as the waitress came over with their appetizers. Once the waitress left she continued. "I actually just used a fleshlight and lube and faked a couple sounds." She flinched and looked away. "I needed you to believe I was pregnant for you because I knew Sam wouldn't fall for that."

"What the hell?!" Mercedes said looking over at Sam.

"Look, I couldn't tell everyone that I was actually cheating on my boyfriend," she looked at Sam. "...with the Quarterback only for the school to find out it was really his bestfriend…"

"What the fuck? Puck? You had sex with Puck?" Finn asked cutting her off. He was talking so loud that the other patrons were looking their way.

"I'm really sorry…it was something that just happened…we were drunk and stupid…I couldn't see myself with a Lima loser so I…I'm sorry." She tried to reach out for his hand but he snatched his away and stood.

"You know what…I don't need this…" he stood and looked over at Mercedes and then at Sam before growling and kicking the chair he was sitting in and storming off. Quinn got up and ran after him, leaving Mercedes and Sam alone at the table. The owner of the restaurant came over to their table and made sure everything was alright as he looked at each of them.

"Uh…yes…our friends were just upset." Mercedes lied. Sam felt a bit sorry for Quinn but more disgusted at all the things she did in high school just to remain popular. He was about to say something when he spotted his lawyer coming his way.

"Great!" he mumbled and shifted in his seat and tried to grab Mercedes hand so that they could leave as well.

"That escalated quicker than I thought it would have." Mercedes said as she prepared to get up. She stopped suddenly when a tall short-haired blonde woman came over to them and smiled.

"Hey there Samuel, I knew I recognized those lips from across the room." She smiled and then looked at Mercedes. Mercedes wondered if this was another woman that Sam had sex with. If so, he really had a problem. "Oh look who's here. Big booty Bertha! Do you have dinner and dress like a streetwalker with all of your patients, Dr. Jones?"

"Excuse me?" Mercedes looked over at Sam and then back at the woman she really wanted to take to the carpet for insulting her.

"Mercedes, this is my lawyer, Sue Sylvester." He introduced them and sat back down before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sam, when I suggested you see this woman, you do know it was to help you with your problem, right?" she asked looking at Sam.

"Sue, you're my lawyer, not my mother! I can date whoever I want." He reminded her. Sue smiled at him and nodded just as the owner of the restaurant came back to their table.

"I am sorry but I will have to ask you all to leave you are making the rest of my guest uneasy." He stated and smiled as he watched them slowly rise from the table. "Don't worry about the check."

"I guess we'll discuss this further tomorrow at the meeting." She looked over at Mercedes and smiled before walking out of the restaurant.

"Sam…you better check your lawyer…" Mercedes stated as they walked out of the restaurant as well. Sam sighed and followed behind her shaking his head.

"I'm sorry she talks like that with everyone."

"Doesn't mean we have to accept it!"

"I know, but she is really good at what she does, so I have no choice but to keep her around." He replied as they waited on the valet to bring around his vehicle. He reached for her hand and stroked it causing her to forget everything. Mercedes was slightly happy with the way the night turned out but felt almost as if she wasted an outfit as dinner lasted less than an hour. She wanted more and unfortunately her eyes were set on someone she shouldn't have them set on.

* * *

><p>The ride back to her place was quiet as they both thought about everything that just happened. Mercedes looked over to Sam and thought about the kiss he planted on her at the restaurant. It was merely a peck but she could still feel his lips on hers, tingling and begging for more. She laughed as she remembered what Unique said earlier. "Best way to get over a man is get under another!" she knew she couldn't have sex with Sam, but she really wanted to. When they arrived at her house, all thoughts of being his therapist flew out the window.<p>

As Sam was driving he was praying silently that he would have the strength to just grab his luggage from inside her house and head back home. Mercedes in that dress was not helping his suppress his urges as he watched her walk over to her door and open it. The way she walked in and then paused before looking back at him over her shoulder sent his mind whirling.

"Do you mind?" she asked pointing to the zipper of her dress. Sam remembered gulping loudly as he wondered if she was testing his strength not to take it further. He walked over to her and pulled the zip down lightly. "My arms are so short." She giggled.

"Mine are really long." He added for no reason. She turned around and laughed holding the dress close to her body. "Um…well I guess I better go." He stated but never made a move towards leaving. Mercedes smiled and walked over to her steps before stopping and looking his way.

"You don't have to…" she said before going up the stairs. Sam smiled and walked over to the steps and going up behind her. Gone was any of the strength he had to hold back his urges. Right now, what they both needed was to relieve themselves of the two people they just had dinner with. He followed her to her bedroom and started to unbutton his shirt as he watched her let her dress fall down to her ankles and smile back at him shyly. She turned around and stepped out of the dress and walked to him. She was happy she chose to wear her sexy underwear that night because the look on his face was good enough to make her forget all her inhibitions. His green eyes were focused on hers as she inched up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He placed one of his hands to her face, and the other around her waist pulling her closer before kissing her again this time he wasted no time slipping his tongue between her lips. This is the way he'd wanted to kiss her ever since she planted that kiss on him at his parent's house. She moaned against his lips and placed her hand on his hand stroking it as he stroked her face. As they kissed, she forgot all about Finn, all about the repercussions of sleeping with her patient, of falling for Sam Evans.

He backed over to the bed, unsnapping her bra as she fiddled with his belt buckle. He kissed her neck as she moaned and unzipped his pants and allowed it to fall to the floor. They paused briefly as she got on the bed and under the covers pulling off her panties and watching his undress and pull a condom from his pants pockets. It had been a week since he last needed to use one and he prayed he didn't come prematurely as he crawled on the bed. She smiled as he kissed her again and placed the condom on before pushing the covers aside and entering her slowly. It was too late to go back now. They were in too deep. He was in too deep and she loved it. Once he was in he stopped kissing her and stared off into the wall as if he was concentrating.

"What is he looking at?" she asked herself as she watched him avoid her eyes. He placed his head on the pillow and continued to thrust into her. "He wasn't ready!" she thought to herself. She was so ready to get over Finn she completely forgot to think if Sam was ready. He couldn't even kiss her or look her way. Although she was enjoying the feel of him inside her she couldn't help but still feel disconnected to him.

"Stop thinking, Mercedes!" she said tried to focus as he jerked a couple times and then collapsed on her. She stared off into the ceiling wondering what just happened. He pulled out and smiled at her lowering his head to kiss her. He kissed her passionately and suddenly she felt the connection again. "Why couldn't he do that while they made love though?" she thought as she watched him get up and rush off to her bathroom. That's when it dawned to her. "He's never made love before!" she said out loud. "Wait…do I want to make love to Sam?" asked herself. Falling asleep as she thought about it she knew she had started something that she wasn't ready for.

Sam came out of the shower and smiled as he watched her sleep. He ran down stairs and grabbed a pair of sweats before making his way back over to her room and slid in bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep. He'd never cuddled up to a woman after sex before but he also didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. He kissed her neck softly before falling fast asleep next to her.

The next morning, Mercedes woke up and looked over to see the bed was empty next to her and her bathroom door was opened. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. She couldn't believe he treated her just like all those one night stands he's always had. What did she think he would have done though? Instantly, fallen in love with her and changing over night? That only happened in the movies and romance novels. She groaned and made her way to the shower and almost screamed when she saw her hair. "Geez! I hope he didn't see me like this." She laughed as she got in the shower. She was still slightly upset with him. "He could have at least wakened me up to lock the front door." She mumbled as she went down the steps in her bathroom pulling her hair up into a tight bun stopping when she bumped into him fully dressed in a suit, coming out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Good morning!" he smiled and walked over to her kissing her on the lips. She stood in shock as she watched him place the tray on the table. "I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He frowned. She looked at the tray with bagels and fruits and orange juice. "It's not as good as the one you did for my folks, but I hope you like it."

"Um…wow…I thought you left." She admitted before sitting down and grabbing a bagel. He smiled and sat across from her drinking some coffee.

"I wanted to see you before I left." She smiled and started spreading some cream cheese on the bagel then handed it to him. "Oh…no thanks…this is all for you. I get really nervous before meetings so I can't really eat." He declined and watched her take a bite.

"I remember…what's the meeting about?" she asked and noticed his smile fade. "If you can share with me."

"Well, you remember I told you about a woman I had…sex with in Vegas…and never called her back…I apparently slipped out as she slept and ignored her as she attempted to reach me." He looked at Mercedes waiting for her to react then continued. "Well she works for the company that I am trying to sell Sig2 to and if Sue can't fix this issue with her…then I just spent almost 85% of my company's money on this item that won't sell." He sighed and looked at her again. "The meeting I'm having is with her in a little bit." Mercedes nodded as she ate.

"Look you said it yourself; Sue is a great lawyer so just trust that she will guide you the right way." Mercedes added. He smiled and looked down at his phone before getting up.

"Hey, I have to go…but I will see you later today, right?" he asked as he made his way to the door. She followed him holding a piece of bagel in hand and nodding. He opened the door and stepped out then turned back and pulled her, kissing her. "Have a good day at work!" he smiled as he walked over to his car. Mercedes smiled as she closed the door and leaned on it.

"What was that about?" she asked as she blushed.


	12. Should Have Known Better

*****I know I am updating at almost 3 in the morning but yeah...I'm crazy like that...I would like to thank a couple of you personally for reviewing and also want to thank those of you that are following...happy you're enjoying my crazy stories yet again.**

**Review shout out:**

**Bluchromed2002 my bday twin...you always give the most insightful reviews and I love them all...Zini lol feeling conflicted because of Sam is...remember he's never had sex with someone that he has feelings for so this is new to him. It will be addressed tho...Zeejack dont be so hard on my baby Sam lol...Gotcha189 I happy u love it. Okay I loved everyone's reviews but just thought i'd shout out a few. Yall came for the story so like a fart in the wind...I'm gone!**

* * *

><p>Sam was nervous as he entered walked down the hall to the meeting room where he was informed that Sue was waiting for him with Penny. He prayed that the meeting would go smoothly and that he wouldn't lose a great deal because he couldn't control his penis. He walked in the office and found Penny sitting with her hands together on top of her lap facing the door way. He smiled at her and Sue as he entered and closed the door behind him. He looked over at Penny and gave her a smile again but she didn't return it to him causing him to worry.<p>

"I'm sorry I am late! I had a very…busy night!" he stated before clearing his throat. He looked over at Sue and gestured for her to begin.

"Alright, ladies and lips, let's get this started, huh?" she stood and handed them both a packet and then crossed her arms before speaking. "Let's just address the elephant in the room and clear the air." She walked over to Penny and leaned on the table. "Now we all know why we are here and it's to discuss the opportunity that Sig2 has presented and after reviewing the contracts, Sig Inc., has decided they like Microsoft's offer better." She stood and walked over to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulders. "The elephant in the room is that you two seem to have a romantic history."

"Romantic? No there was nothing romantic about what happened in Vegas." Penny interjected not looking Sam's way.

"Okay…maybe not romantic, but you two have history and that is causing a hurdle with us moving forward with the deal…"

"Ms. Sylvester?" Penny cut her off.

"Actually, it's Mrs.!" she corrected her causing both Sam and Penny to look at her confused. "I married myself about a year ago, very private wedding, only one other person showed up, I still don't know who invited that person. The wedding was great, reception exceptional and might I add that the honeymoon was orgasmic!" she smiled as if remembering the night. Penny looked over to Sam and sighed before continuing.

"Anyway, I just wanted to cut you off to say that we are excited about working with Mr. Evans. Although, he and I have history, I have since moved on and let that go. I never allow my private life to influence what I do and don't businesswise." She finished. Sam let out a sigh of relief and allowed a smile to creep on his face.

"Penny, I just want to go on record saying that I am truly sorry for the way I treated you in Vegas. I should…" Sam started but stopped when she raised her hand up.

"Shoulda coulda woulda's are a waste of time right now, Sam! I am over it!" she stated as she watched him smile. "That night when I woke up and saw that you had left without a simple goodbye…I was angry."

"Damn right you should have been!" Sue exclaimed. Sam looked over at Sue and then back at Penny to apologize once more.

"I'm sorry…I really am."

"Yes…yes…you are sorry…but you did me a favor that night! I thought you were a man but instead you were a scared little boy afraid of commitment and you made me realize I deserved better. Was I mad then, yes! Am I mad now, slightly because I had wondered what I would say to you if I ever saw you again, but I am able to push aside my feelings." She ranted. Sam shifted in his seat as she ripped him a new one. "Like I said, I'm over it and you have a good product…we're looking forward to using the Sig2 and releasing it first quarter of 2016." Sam wasn't sure if he should have jumped from joy or cower in a corner after she finished her rant so he allowed Sue to take it from there.

"Okay then great, now that we have an understanding we can move forward with the deal. We will set up and grand meeting with everyone to present the official Sig2 Tablet." Sue stated as they shook hands.

After the meeting was over, Sue and Sam walked back over to his office. Sam was definitely on cloud nine, sure Penny went off on him but she also was over what happened, and to top it off he had amazing sex last night. At this point, he couldn't wait to see Mercedes for his appointment and knew he needed to do something nice for her. He hadn't taken his medication that day and didn't have urges at all that day. He wasn't sure if it was due to nervousness but he was choosing to say Mercedes had a lot to do with it. As they passed by Rory's desk, Sam called him into the office.

"Rory, I need for you to send in array of flowers to this address for me. Make sure that they use only the purple tulips and have it placed in a vase." He watched as Rory took the note and ignored the looks he was receiving from Sue as he quickly wrote a note thanking Mercedes for the night and weekend they spent together. He also included that he was looking forward to spending many more. He chuckled as he handed it over to Rory after placing it in an envelope. "Make sure she gets this before my appointment at 3pm." He stated.

"Will do sir, right after I finish my work I will pick it up personally." he smiled before turning and leaving the room. Sue turned her gaze to Sam and smiled.

"So, what's going on with you and the Doctor?" she asked. Sam didn't look her way as he replied that it was still none of her business.

"Remember, you're my lawyer not my mother!"

"Yes…I am aware but as your lawyer I am the one that always has to clean up the messes you make." She stated reminding him of all the other times he allowed his penis to ruin his life.

"This time it's different." He said shocking himself and then smiling. "This time I won't screw this up." Sue sighed and got up shaking her head before leaving his office and approaching Rory as he made the order for the flowers over the phone.

"Hey there kiddo, you look tired." She stated leaning on his desk. He looked over at her confused because Sue never spoke to him before.

"I'm not tired at all." He replied with his heavy Irish accent. She rolled her eyes and snatched the note Sam had written of his desk.

"Look, I am heading over by the florist anyway so I can help you, plus with an accent that heavy there might be a chance that they mistakenly give her roses instead. Do you want Sam to be upset with you over that?" she asked looking at him as he thought it over.

"Okay I will let them know that you are picking it up. Thanks Ms. Sylvester!" He said smiling at her as he picked the phone back up.

"It's Mrs…I'm a married woman for crying out loud." She said as she walked off. Sue rushed over to the florist that was written on the paper. She groaned and placed her finger on the door chimer because it annoyed her. Then she watched a ginger haired woman brush the leaves with a toothbrush. "Excuse me, can I get some service here before I die!" she shouted startling the woman. Emma turned and smiled as she removed the gloves from her hands and walked over to Sue.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in…I didn't hear the chimer."

"Yeah I cut it off because it's annoying." Sue replied as she looked around the floral shop. Emma followed behind her with a genuine smile on her face willing to help her.

"Are you here to pick up or place an order?"

"Pick up!" she blurted slinging the paper over to her. Emma looked at it and smiled before disappearing in the back. Sue took that opportunity to rip open the envelope Sam had written his letter in and read it before ripping it to shreds. "Hey can you ring one of these Hallmark cards as well." She shouted just as Emma came back out. "I need a pen as well."

"Okay sure!" she smiled placing it on the counter and handing her a pen. She rang up the items and smiled trying to make conversation. "This Dr. Jones must really love these flowers. These are the 2nd ones I've arranged for her this week." She smiled looking over as Sue wrote a note on the card and placed it in the envelope then tucked it in the flower.

"Oh really, who else bought her flowers?"

"Oh her fiancé Finn Hudson."

"Bengals Quarterback, Finn Hudson? How did she score that?" Sue asked shaking her head. Emma looked over at the woman and realized she had already said enough.

"You have a great day, okay?"

"Oh I will thanks!" Sue stated smiling before pulling out her cellphone to call her office. "Becky, look up the number to Finn Hudson and have it ready for me when I get back! I have a feeling I am going to need it."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes nodded as she listened to her new patient explain what she felt was wrong with her. The moment she started talking Mercedes could tell that she was telling her only the things she wanted Mercedes to know about. Santana Lopez was in a serious case of denial and Mercedes knew what to do to get her to get out of it eventually, but she wasn't sure if she'd actually do what she suggests.<p>

"So I told my grandma, this is my life and I have to do what's right for me, right! She cut me off! She didn't talk to me for a year. And that was all because I chose to pursue a modeling career." Santana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so do you think you can fix me?" she asked after a brief pause. Mercedes frowned but looked the girl in the eye and asked:

"Why do you feel you need to be fixed?"

"Well, duh, because I got issues! I feel like all the stress I'm dealing with from my family is pouring over to my love life. For some odd reason I can never enjoy sex with my boyfriend."

"Well, explain to me what your relationship with your boyfriend is like." Mercedes watched as she smiled and tilted her head before explaining.

"Okay well…I met my boyfriend in high school, we dated sophomore year and then broke up, and he dated my good friend Quinn for a little bit…"

"Wait Quinn?" Mercedes asked. It couldn't have been the same Quinn. This town was just way too small for her.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray." She replied with a smile that made Mercedes realize there was more to that story. "Puck and I were just friends at the time so I didn't mind her dating my slopping seconds…and then one day at a wedding we were drunk…"

"You and Puck or You and Quinn?"

"Quinn…she was lonely…I was lonely…we were drunk and had a room…" she smiled as if she could see it playing out in front of her. "I can't explain what happened but for some reason everyone after her just couldn't get me off! So we've been kind of seeing each other here and there since then." she continued to explain and Mercedes continued writing notes. Mercedes really needed to speak with Quinn and figure out how she managed to have everyone crazy over her like this. "Look, I'm not a lesbian or anything so you can just erase that!" she demanded looking at Mercedes notepad.

"I didn't write that you were."

"And I'm not bisexual either."

"No one says that you are."

"I just don't like being labeled or anything. I'm normal! Just a heterosexual girl that just happened to enjoy drunken sex with another girl."

"That's labeling yourself as well but incorrectly." Mercedes added causing the girl to frown. "And who's to say that you aren't normal?" Santana was quiet for a moment and then finally spoke up.

"I just want my grandma to accept me…then I am sure I can fix what I have with Puck." She watched as Mercedes placed her notepad down. "So am I fixable?"

"Santana, I don't believe it's fixing you need." She walked over and sat next to her and placed her hand on hers. "What you need is acceptance! And you cannot expect your grandmother or anyone for that matter to accept you if you can't even accept who you truly are."

"So how do I…"

"First, I want you to go home and stand in front of a mirror and say to yourself that you accept who you are. I want you to say it till you truly believe it and can finally be honest with yourself. Then, I want you to have a talk with your grandmother." She stood up and took Santana's hand helping up as well. "And then I need you to talk to your boyfriend Puck and then tell Quinn how you really feel." Mercedes could tell that Santana was dreading having those conversations. "We'll see how things are going when we meet up again Friday." She stated holding the door opened as Santana walked through.

"Marley, can you please schedule Ms. Lopez for Friday." She smiled then stopped when she noticed Sam's lawyer standing in the waiting area holding flowers. "Sue? To what do I owe this honor?" she asked as she motioned for her to enter her office.

"Oh I come baring gifts." She smiled as she passed by Marley. "See ya later, girl who's name that I won't care to remember in a minute." Mercedes rolled her eyes and followed her into the office before closing the door. "These are for you from Sam, himself. He wanted you to have them before his appointment so he sent me to give them to you." Mercedes eyed the woman skeptically but sighed and flashed a smile as she looked at the flowers. She noticed the note that was tucked in the midst of the flowers and grabbed it. She was blushing as she looked at the flowers and couldn't understand why she was feeling this way over someone like Sam. She couldn't wait to see him so that they could talk about what happened that morning when he left and not to mention discuss his issue with intimacy.

"That note was handwritten by Sam himself! I saw him do it!" Sue added causing Mercedes to look at her again. "Well, I'm going to leave and I'll let Sam know you got the flowers." Sue stated before turning and opening the door and leaving. Mercedes couldn't help the smile that crept on her face as she slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the card. The smile that was on her face slowly began to fade as she read how vague it was.

**To: Dr. Mercedes Jones**

**Thank you for all of your help. I have decided to take the advice of my lawyer to switch over to Dr. Anderson on the 3****rd**** floor. ****Effective immediately!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sam Evans**

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was reading. Did he really just fire her as his therapist with just 3 sentences on a card? After all that she did for him. Meeting his family, pretending she was his girlfriend and having sex with him, this was how he would end this! She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself as she leaned on her desk and read over the line a couple more times. She had no one else to blame but herself for all this. She knew what he was about. She knew the life he lived. He never promised her that he would be different with her. So why did it hurt to read that? Why did she feel so cheap? Why did she feel heartbroken? She thought they had a moment this morning when he turned back and kissed her. How could she have pegged him wrong?

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Marley asked peeking in. Mercedes sighed and placed the letter in her purse before picking up the vase with the flowers and walking over to Marley.

"Uh…yeah…I need you to prepare the files for Mr. Evans as he is switching over to Dr. Anderson on the 3rd floor." She handed her the flowers and smiled. "I want you to have these flowers…I am suddenly starting to dislike them." She stated as Marley smiled and nodded. "After you're done, you can go home. Sam was going to be our last appointment for the day so call his office and let him know that we have sent his information to the 3rd floor and cancelled all his appointment with us effective immediately as he requested." Mercedes instructed as she moved around the office clearing her desk and then grabbed her purse. "Make sure you thank him for the flowers."

"Okay…uh…was it because of what I did? Did I make him uncomfortable…if so I am truly sorry?" Marley stated.

"No…Marley…it wasn't you! You have a good day and lock up when you're done okay?" Mercedes smiled at the young girl and locked her office door before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he noticed the time. He couldn't wait to see her and explain how everything was going great and that he wasn't going to lose his company. He'd never looked forward to seeing a woman the way he was looking forward to seeing Mercedes that day. He grabbed his coat and suitcase and walked out stopping as Rory was on the phone and heard Dr. Jones causing him to stop.<p>

"Rory, what's going on?" he asked as Rory hung up the phone and smiled his way. "Did she get the flowers?"

"Yes sir, she got them and her receptionist just called to thank you for them." Sam frowned as he listened.

"Why didn't she call herself?" he thought to himself.

"She also called and confirmed that all your appointments have been cancelled and your files were transferred to Dr. Anderson effective immediately." Sam felt his heart drop as Rory continued to relay the message. How could she cancel his appointments? He told her he did not want to go with another doctor.

"Did she explain why?"

"No…I'm sorry I didn't ask." He stated looking regretful that he didn't. Sam wondered if he'd scare her off with the flowers and his letter. Was he too forward with expressing how he enjoyed the weekend they shared? He thought they definitely had a moment at the door this morning. When he sat in his car after kissing her goodbye he felt like a married man for just a split second and he liked the way it felt.

"No worries, Rory, you can go have an early lunch I'll just eat in my office." He stated frowning and turning back into his office. He should have known better than to think that things would have been different this time. She knew way too much and what woman would want him after knowing about his urges? He debated calling her and asking her what was wrong but stopped when he thought of all the possible reasons she didn't want to bother with him. "Guess I have no choice but to see Dr. Anderson."


	13. You Made A Fool Out Of Me

*****Hey everybody! I want to go ahead and say thanks for all the follows and reviews. I am so sorry for all the sadness in the last chapter...and I know y'all hate Sue's ass...lol.**

**LLUCAS-This story is fluffy...u know I love a good fluffy mess lol.**

**Marissa buble'- you know who u are lol yes you can climb in and fight Sue's old ass.**

**Lovesamcedes-lol Quinn gets around.**

**Myhiggins- Don't yell at the fic...the fic is sensitive lol...**

**Maam- why didn't you wanna read it? Actually why are you reading this hot mess lol. Thank you though. **

**Alright that's all for the shout outs y'all came for the story not the shout outs. Songs I used for this chapter was _You Made A Fool of me by Me'shell._**

* * *

><p>Mercedes read the card over a million times it seemed, trying to decipher if there was some hidden clue that she was missing as she listened to one of her favorite sad love song. Her first thought was that he screwed her and didn't like it. Her next thought was that he liked it so much it scared him off. She just couldn't understand how he went from making her breakfast and kissing her before he left for work to completely firing her without a call. It had been a week by then and she finally came to the conclusion that he really didn't want anything to do with her. She thought of calling him and always punked out when it came down to dialing the last digit. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd vaguely explained what happened to Unique leaving out a few minor details so of course her bestie came over for a bit of company.<p>

"I swear if you don't take that song off repeat I will cut my ears off!" Unique said walking out from Mercedes's hall closet wearing one of her coats. She always would go through Mercedes hall closet and pick out items she knew she had no business wearing. "You think I can borrow this by the way?" she asked twirling in the coat. "I was thinking of going speed dating and this could help me find Mr. Right! Or Mr. Right Now…hell I'll take a Mr. Right there, right there….yesss right there, baby!" Unique laughed then stopped noticing that Mercedes wasn't paying attention as she read the card once more than tilted her head back as she sang along to the radio.

"I remember when…you filled my heart with joy." She sang along with the radio as Unique stared at her and rolled her eyes. "Was I blind to the truth…just there to fill the space…'cause now you have no interest in anything I have to say…" she continued and ignored as Unique walked back to the closet. "And I have allowed you to make me feel dumb…what kind of fool am I that you so easily set me aside?" she took a deep breath and continued. "You…made…a…fool of me…tell me why!" she sang with her eyes closed as she allowed herself to be taken away by the smooth voice of Me'Shell. "You say that you don't care but…"

"Okay, Mercedes, I've had enough of this song!" Unique stated cutting her off by switching the song to another and placing the queue on shuffle. Mercedes opened her eyes and glared at her friend as she walked over and sat next to her. "Look, it's either you move or you call him. What's it gonna be?"

"You don't get it. Things are complicated with Sam and I." Mercedes shook her head and placed the card on the table and shifted to face Unique. She knew Unique was right and that she needed to get over it but it was all easier said than done. One would think that as a therapist that she would have her love life in check but she always seemed to struggle when it came to her own.

"Girl you are trippin'! You act like you two had sex!" she said laughing as she fixed the coat on her then paused and looked over. "You slut! Why didn't you tell me? Now I see why you are mad! Spill the tea! Was the D game on point?" Unique asked smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at her. Mercedes thought back to the night they slept together and shook her head. How Sam delivered pound after pound and then got up after he came not even waiting for to reach a climax. She couldn't explain to Unique how Sam just stared into the wall as if her Gspot location was being tracked on there. That was not something that she wanted to share but her face said everything. "Oh hell no, Mercedes! His Dick game was weak and you over here going all Celine Dion when you need to hit him with a good Kelis "_I hate you so much right now!"_

"You don't understand." Mercedes replied as she leaned back. Hell, she couldn't even understand why she was still thinking about Sam. She had long since stopped thinking about Finn and he was with her for 3 years. Granted, he was a no good cheating sweet talking scum but still they had history and she was over him the moment she kicked him out of her office.

"Yeah, I guess I don't!" she got up and went back to the closet. "What I do understand though…is that you are feeling this guy a lot…even though his dick game is wack…"

"There's more to life than dick!"

"The lies you tell!" Unique shouted from inside the closet causing Mercedes to laugh. "What I was saying is that since you like him so much you should give him a call and see if there's a reason behind all of this." She emerged from the closet wearing one of Mercedes' hats and checked herself in the mirror. "I'mma need to borrow this hat too!"

"Uh…what the hell do you think this is, stop n shop? Take your ass to the mall and buy your own stuff and stop stretching mine!" Mercedes stated before getting up and snatching the hat off her head and placing it back in the closet. "Look, if I'm being honest, I can't lie and say that I haven't thought about calling him. It's just when I think about I realize this is probably for the best. He was my patient and I already crossed major lines with him...I just hate the way he did it though." She sighed as she looked over at Unique.

"Girl, men are scum! Take it from me…I know… c'mere girl!" Unique pulled her friend in for a hug then pulled her away. "How about we go out tonight and paint the town purple?" Mercedes shook her head. Even though it was Friday night, she really just wanted to sit in front of the TV and listening to her 90's R&B radio.

"I don't know, Unique! I really just want to curl up on the couch like a baked potato." She frowned as Unique pushed her towards the stairs away from the couch. "Ughhhhh!"

"Come on, I will not take no for an answer! We haven't gone out in a while! We just stay in and sing and that is getting boring! Plus, there's a pair of heels in the closet I saw that I really wanna try and squeeze into!" Unique smiled but stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, make them get lost while I go try on those shoes." She shouted as Mercedes skipped over to the door. Normally she hated when she got unannounced guest knocking but she felt maybe this would distract Unique.

"One minute, please!" Mercedes shouted as she unlocked the door and paused when she saw Sam standing there with his hands in his pocket smiling shyly at her. "Sam!"

"Mercedes, you think I can squeeze my size 10's into your 8 and a half heels with the sparkles?" Unique asked then paused when she noticed the tall blonde man standing at the door.

* * *

><p>Sam fiddled with the business card as he spaced out thinking about what excuse he could use to call her. He'd gone over this many times and each time he'd punk out. He'd successfully called her at the office but he missed her by a few minutes. He wished he'd bump into her while he went to see Dr. Anderson. He knew the moment he entered the room that he wouldn't return for another session with Dr. Anderson. Sam felt weird with explaining his urges when the doctor was practically eye sexing him. So instead of answering questions about himself he asked questions about Mercedes and why she referred him. Wondering if she wrote down in his file that she dropped him like a bad habit.<p>

"Do you feel uncomfortable speaking with me about it? Would you rather lie down?" Blaine had asked. Sam remembered shaking his head and walking right out of his office and not returning. He needed to see Mercedes. He didn't want to see any other doctor. He was comfortable with her already and he already expressed that he wasn't interested in seeing anyone else.

"So I was online researching prosthetic legs and I stumbled upon a website that has created robotic legs for people like me. The price was extremely expensive so I went on Craigslist and found one for like $50…Sounds like a great deal, right?" Artie asked as Sam spaced out and continued to twirl the card in his hand.

"Yeah…yeah…sure bud…do that!" Sam replied. Artie knew he wasn't paying attention so he purposely asked him something that made no sense to see if he'd catch it. Artie smiled as he knew just what to say to get his attention.

"So….I've been sleeping with Brittany for a few days now." He stated then watched as Sam dropped the card from his hand and looked Artie's way.

"Wait…what?" Sam asked hearing just the tail end of his sentence. Artie laughed and shook his head. "Did you really?"

"Sam, you're no help to me here if you're busy daydreaming!"

"Did you really, though?"

That's besides the point…what we really need to know is when are you going to stop fiddling with that card and call Dr. Jones?"

"Wait, how do you know about Dr. Jones?" Sam asked.

"Well, every day this week after lunch you keep asking Rory if you have any miss calls and when he says no…you remind him that if Dr. Jones call to put her through immediately." Artie stated before laughing. "You got it bad, my friend!" Sam remembered feeling disappointed that she didn't even call to check on him.

"Have I really been that obvious?" he asked as Artie nodded and fixed his glasses. Sam sighed and ran his thick fingers through his dirty blonde hair then fixed his eyes on his friend. These were the main reasons he hated dealing with the aftermath of having feelings for someone. He really didn't need to be distracted in the middle of the deal with Microsoft. "What should I do? This is all new to me." He asked his friend desperately. Artie rolled his wheelchair over to Sam's desk and picked up the phone handing it to him.

"You give her a call at the office and tell her you'll be stopping by." Artie stated with a smile. He frowned when Sam took the phone from him and hung it up.

"She's not there…I called and was told by her assistant that I had just missed her." He frowned as Artie chuckled.

"Well then the next step is to surprise her at her doorstep."

"No…that's a bad idea…her fiancé tried to pull something like that and I am pretty sure she threw a chair at him…or maybe he kicked it." He replied trying to remember what he heard at dinner. "Either way, I can't take the chance."

"Look, she's already not talking to you. You obviously did something or she's having one of those woman things when they suddenly become moody. The thing is…you have already hit rock bottom so there's nowhere else to go but up." Artie smiled and rolled over to where he had his coat hung and then held it up to him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could call the cops on me. She could have a man over there. She could kill me." Sam added as he grabbed his briefcase and took the coat and followed Artie out of the office. "If you don't see me here Monday, she has killed me in the worse way!"

"Or maybe in the best way!" Artie added causing Sam to smirk.

* * *

><p>Sam shifted as he stood at the door and smiled at her. He didn't realize how nervous he was until he saw her not smile back his way. The last time they stood at this doorway he had pulled her in for a kiss wishing her a great day at work. Now, they both stood staring at each other as a friend of hers charged towards the doorway in one of Mercedes heels. Sam couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not as she stood by the door expressionless.<p>

"Oh hell no…is this the guy that broke your heart, Mercedes?" Unique asked taking one of the heels off and walking Sam's way menacingly.

"Unique!" Mercedes turned to her friend and raised her hand. "Ain't nobody's heart broke!" she replied then turned to look at Sam after placing her hand on her hip and the other on the door. "Sam, what are you going here?"

"I needed to talk to you in private."

"What happened? Your phone broke? Bill ain't paid? You couldn't email or text her?" Unique charged. Mercedes turned once again to her friend placed her hands on Unique's shoulders.

"Look, how about we rain check tonight?"

"Are you really going to…"

"Just for tonight…we can go out and do whatever you like and you can keep those shoes." Mercedes said smiling and watched Unique frown. Unique looked over at Sam and rolled her eyes before forcing a smile at Mercedes.

"Boo, you whore! These heels are cute but you know damn well my feet too big for them." She sashayed away grabbing her bag and dropping the shoes. "I know when I'm not wanted!" she rolled her eyes before kissing Mercedes on the cheek and then looked at Sam. "You hurt her…and I will hurt you!" Unique threatened before leaving. Mercedes moved to the side allowing Sam to enter the house and locking the door behind him and following him to the living room. Her radio was still playing music and if Sam wasn't there she would have most definitely jumped in and sang as Lauryn Hill crooned about the Ex-Factor.

"So that's Unique huh? Definitely unique person that one." He chucked and watched her turn slowly before leaning on the couch and crossing her arms. "I like this song, Lauryn Hill right? She's the one that sang the Doo Wop song too right?" he asked nodding then frowning when he noticed that she was still not replying or smiling. On the way to her house he had practiced what he would say when he saw her but the moment she opened the door it all vanished. "So, um yeah…I came to apologize about the letter."

"You mean the card?" Mercedes corrected. Sam frowned unsure of what she was talking about. "Yeah, you should apologize!" he was shocked to see how upset she was over it.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit too soon to send you something like that…but I wanted you to know that's all. That was my only intention."

"Well, it was soon! You couldn't wait a couple more sessions before throwing that at me? Give us at least more time."

"My mom always told me time shows no love." He replied smiling and walking closer to her. "Don't you want to apologize as well?"

"For what?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. As far as she was concerned she did nothing that merited an apology.

"For transferring me to Blaine Anderson without a call…text…email…I haven't heard from you in a week. Was my letter that bad? It was only 3 sentences but I really meant every one of them." Sam stated.

"Are you serious right now? You requested that I transfer you to Dr. Anderson and I didn't call just like you never called either!" she retorted as she walked over to where she had the card laying on the table.

"I didn't call because I thought you were upset with me especially after hearing that you cancelled all my appointments!" he stated after following her.

"I DID WHAT YOU REQUESTED!" she shouted as held the card in front of him. Instead of looking at the card he pulled her to him and pressed his lips on hers. He held her hand, slowly pushing the card out to link his with hers. With his free hand he held her close until she pushed him away causing his back to hit the wall lightly. "Sam, you can't just kiss me and think I'm going to forget…"he stopped her again pulling her close and kissing her. He gradually allowed his hand to move up till it was cupping her face. Mercedes was upset with him but she couldn't stop herself from inching up and kissing him back, placing her hands on his as they deepened the kiss. He pulled away still cupping her face he stared into her almond shaped brown eyes and then closed his as he apologized again.

"I'm sorry okay…whatever I did…I'm sorry!" he placed another kiss on her lips slowly and gradually picking up intensity. Mercedes smiled into his lips as she listened to Maxwell sing about a _Woman's worth_. She tugged on his tie pulling it off and then moved to his shirt. They rolled once more down the hallway near the guest bedroom as she threw his shirt to the ground. Sam reached up under her crop top tee and grabbed a handful of her breast teasing the nipples as he moved from her lips to her neck. They rolled once more as she had him pinned to the wall she tugged at his belt buckle and moaned as she felt his hands groping at her ass. Remembering the last time they had sex and wanting to make sure the night went well she decided to take the reins and pulled him into the guest bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. She couldn't hide that she missed him as she straddled him and just gazed into his eyes. He reached up and caressed her face and smiled as she placed one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it then making it slowly slide down her midsection till it was between her thighs. Sam's eyes widened as he felt how wet she was as she grinded on his fingers. She was ready for him and she could feel that he was ready for her but she knew she had to take her time with him. Tonight she planned to teach him how to love a woman the right way.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next chapter title: Red Light Special...stay tuned*<strong>


	14. RED LIGHT SPECIAL

*****Hey are y'all still out there? I hope so lol...I want to thank those of you who are following and favoriting (if this is a word) and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I will be giving review shout outs like I always do to answer any questions from the previous chapter. Anyways, if you follow me on tumblr, you'll know that I have been hella sick...damn near dead that is why this update is so late...I usually update every other day but yeah anyway...I took some NYQUIL and here I am bright and pretty and ready to roll (I hope NYQUIL is reading this and gives me some money for that great promotion I just gave) anyway...here are the shout outs:**

**TRIPLE3JC: READ ON to see what happens lol but no I hate to torture ppl, im a softie**

**Lamimi25: Body tingling? really? i should have bought u a drank first lol...no need to check every 45 minutes just follow lol hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Zamtheartist: YAAAASSSSSS I love that damn song**

**JuJubee: you gon lay off my boo Sam now lol**

**Bluchromed2002: lol ur a mess libratwin**

**zeejack: I really enjoy Unique as mercedes BFF. It's my first time writing her as friends with Unique and i am enjoying it.**

**LLUCAS: The curse of being pretty lmfao...and I know you've been waiting for this but...here comes the RED LIGHT SPECIAL AKA SAMCEX. I HOPE YALL LIKE IT...I AM TRYING TO GET MY SMUT GAME UP.**

*****quick disclaimer: NSYNC song _GOD MUST HAVE SPENT! _I don't own that or glee tee heehee*****

* * *

><p>"Can this be true, tell me can this be real…how can I put into words what I feel?" Mercedes smiled as Sam ran his fingers up and down her arm singing into her ears with the radio. She forgot that Unique had place the radio on shuffle making it play an old NSYNC song. One of her guilty pleasures was boybands of any time. "My life was complete, I thought I was whole, why do I feel like I'm losing control." She blushed as he started to plant kisses on her neck and continue to sing. "Then you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me…there's an angel, it's a miracle." She smiled turning to face him and kissing him. "Your soul is like a secret…that I never could keep…when I look into your eyes…I know that it's true…God must have spent…a little more time on you". It felt natural being in his arms as if they weren't just yelling at each other. All she could remember were the moments after the yelling. She closed her eyes and remembered all that had happened since they barricaded themselves in her guest bedroom.<p>

Sam was shocked as she straddled him and held on to his hand as he fiddled with her clit. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his hands. He was ready to fill her insides with him but she kept a tight grip on his hand. Then she bent down and kissed him, sucking on his lips one at a time and pulling on it gently. This drove him crazy as he rolled her over and got on top of her. She bit her lip and smiled at him pulling him down to her again kissing him deeply before looking into his eyes.

"I wanna play a game with you." She whispered in his ear. Sam frowned because at that exact moment games were far from his mind. At that moment he wanted write his name in her and claim his prize later. "Don't worry! You will love it!" she reassured him and pushed him up slightly. Sam rolled his eyes but sat across from her waiting for her to explain.

"Um…okay." She sat up and inched closer to him and took his hand and placed it in her mouth again. He nervously shifted his eyes wondering what did this have to do with the game. She pulled the finger out of her mouth and made his hand go the same route as it did earlier till it was inside of her again.

"The game is called Red Light." She spoke as she moaned with pleasure. "We'll do a series of things to each other and if we like what's being done, you'll say green light…if you want me slow down…you'll say yellow light…if you want me to stop…"she paused and bit her lip as Sam inched his finger in a bit deeper. "Red light is for stop, okay?" Mercedes knew that if she was to teach him the proper way to please her without hurting his feelings that this would be the best way. "Look at me!" she smiled when his eyes looked into hers as she placed her hand around his shaft and stroked it. "Teach me how to please you." She said softly.

"Green light but tighter." He instructed. Sam was enjoying this but he really wanted to just be inside her already. Mercedes complied, knowing this was pure torture for him but she needed him to do this. She pulled out his hand and placed it on her breast. Sam smiled, licking his lips as he held her bountiful breast and bent to place a nipple in his mouth. He was gripping really hard and sucking as if he wanted to milk to spray out.

"Yellow…light…Sam…softer…" she panted as he loosened his grip and sucked softer and flicked his tongue on her nipple. Sam looked up, still caressing her breast and saw that her head was tilted completely with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly ajar. He liked the feeling that was coming over him as he watched her enjoy the feel of his hands on her nipples. He leaned over to the left breast and did the same. "Sam…yes…greeeeen!" she moaned. She stopped stroking as he pushed her back and kissed down the middle of her center. "Green…green…keep going!" she moaned as she lightly pushed his head further down. She looked down as he nibbled his way down and paused looking up at her. Mercedes ran her hands through his hair as he parted her legs and placed a finger inside of her. Sam had never tasted a woman before, hell most what was happening was all new territory to him but he couldn't stop when she had that blissful look in her eyes. He started with light kisses, making sure to pay attention to her breathing. She tightened her grip on his hair and pushed him deeper as he started to suck on her lightly. "Damn Sam…more!"

Mercedes remembered the look on his face when he finally came up for air. It was a mixture of shock and excitement. Next thing she knew he jumped up and ran out of the room. Sam ran out to the hallway and picked up his pants searching for a condom. She sat up wondering what just happened and smiled when he came back in with a condom in hand. She smiled as she watched him tear it open and roll it on before crawling back on top of her kissing her. She smiled into his lips as she tasted herself and leaned back. Mercedes noticed he was starting to look away again as he pushed her thighs apart and tried to enter her.

"Look at me, Sam!" she instructed and then reached down and placed the head in. He bit his lip and then looked into her eyes as he made the first thrust, pausing as a wave of emotions ran through him. He stroked her cheeks and smiled at her before kissing her softly. He was experiencing so many firsts with her and the feeling was definitely overwhelming and left him feeling euphoric. He gave her slow deep strokes making sure he enjoyed every stroke. Mercedes wrapped her legs around him using them to push him deeper. This was definitely a different type of sex for them. She felt connected to him in every way, especially when he would just gaze into her eyes and stroke her cheeks. She felt a heat rush down her spine a feeling she once felt for Finn Hudson the first time they made love. She was falling for Sam and she couldn't stop it as the emotions continued to build.

"Green light?" he asked breaking her out of her trance as he pulled up and placed both her ankles on his shoulder.

"Yes…green light…green light!" she replied as he began to increase his speed. At that point the sound of the music playing was far from their mind. He continued to make the headboard hit the wall creating their own rhythmic beat to accompany the sounds of heavy breathing that they were both doing. As he delivered pound after pound he wanted to make this his, permanently. He wanted to always give her that look that was on her face at that very moment. He felt her tighten around him and pulled him down enveloping his lips as she came. For the first time ever, Sam Evans was more excited about someone else's orgasm.

Hours and multiple positions later, they finally cuddled up to each other as he sang in her ear. Although she loved the moment they were sharing she still kept wondering what made him come back. Why did he change his mind? Why was he singing in her ear? Why was she feeling as if she had fallen already for him? Why did he just rock her world the way he just did? All these questions with no answers to them that she was willing to accept, were coming up in her head as continued to sing in her ear.

* * *

><p>Sam continued to rock her and sing to her as she slept and then fell asleep moments later. He woke up not long after noticing that she was still in his arms snoring softly. As Mercedes slept, Sam slipped out of bed and went to take a shower and then made his way to her kitchen. He decided he'd surprise her with breakfast in bed again to thank her for giving him a second chance. As he made his down the hall he pulled his pants up just in time to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and slid his finger across the screen and continued his way to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey mom!" he answered after seeing her smiling face fill up the screen of his phone.

"Good morning Sammy!"

"Good morning, mom! How's everything?" he asked as he looked through her fridge for items that he could make that wouldn't burn the house down. He decided to go with the bagel and cream cheese again and also cut up some fruit.

"Everything is well, I wanted to call you to let you know that your father and I are throwing a small gathering for your sister since we weren't there to witness her get married. Nothing big just a small intimate reception, but we want you there and Mercedes too of course." She added. Sam smiled as he poured orange juice in a cup for her.

"Um…okay…I can ask her if she is willing to come. When is the reception?"

"Oh no Sammy, she has to come! I spoke to Stacy and she insisted that she be there as well. We haven't set a date yet because we want to make sure everyone can make it." His mother stated. Sam shook his head knowing that was just his mother's way of saying that she had to be there. "Is everything alright with you and Mercedes?"

"Oh yeah, she's great!" he replied then smiled as he remembered just how great she was. "She's sleeping right now and I'm just making her breakfast."

"So that means you spent the night, right?"

"Mom."

"Good job Sammy, get her used to that then she will never want you to leave!"

"Mom!"

"I just want to know if I need to shop for two grandbabies instead of one. Sammy, she would make a great addition to the family. She fit so perfectly with us. Have you ever thought of how great Mercedes Evans sounds? Dr. Mercedes Evans? I can just see you both now with your cute little curly haired babies with that beautiful skin of hers. I bet they'd have her almond shaped eyes!" Sam allowed his mother to ramble on. It wasn't as if none of those thoughts had ever crossed his mind but he'd quickly chased them away. He knew there was no way he could ever give Mercedes the happiness she deserved. He could never be that husband any woman needed. Not until he fixed himself and his urges. But, he had to admit Dr. Evans did sound sexy. And he did want to at least see where they could go with their relationship, especially after last night.

"Slow down, Mom." Sam stated as he started placing the items on the tray. He placed the phone between his ear and his shoulder and began to exit the kitchen when he noticed the card that Mercedes was insisting he sent her on the floor. Placing the tray on the table, he walked over and picked up the card and read it.

"Look, you both are well on your way to either love and marriage or married with children. Either way I want to be ready. And don't you dare pull a Stacy or Stevie on me!" she threatened. Sam heard her but his mind was spiraling as he read the card that stated it was from him and indeed requested transferring to Dr. Anderson. He also noticed that it said effective immediately and was underlined. He only knew one person that insisted on underlining things and he couldn't wait to get to the bottom of it. "Sammy, did you hear me?"

"Mom…let…me call you right back."

"Oh ok, I understand you're going in to start your next rounds?"

"Mom!"

"Alright baby, I love you."

"Love you too!"

"Who loves me?"

"I love you!" Sam replied before they hung up. Sam placed the card in his pocket then went over to the tray and picked it up. He was beyond pissed and Sue was definitely going to get fired. She had crossed the line this time. He forced a smile on his face as he made it to the room.

Mercedes woke up to the sound of someone in her kitchen. When she looked behind her she noticed that Sam wasn't there. She jumped up quickly running to the bathroom to do a quick cleaning. She ran her hands through her hair, which was a hot as mess, and brushed her teeth, before running back to bed pretending to still be asleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Sam said walking into the room and sitting the tray down. He smiled as he watched her stretch and run her hands through her hair. "You look beautiful in the morning!" he admitted before bending down to kiss her. She held on to him kissing him deeper till he moved away. "Red light…red light! You have to eat first, then you can have more of this!" he pointed to his lips as she giggled.

"Thank you, sweetie!" she smiled and reached over for the bagel and started spreading some cream cheese on it. "One thing's for sure, a girl can get used to this breakfast in bed thing!"

"I want you to." He replied.

As she ate, she noticed that he wasn't eating as well. "Are you nervous about something?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled almost shocked that she already knew him so well. Then again she was a therapist; it was her job to know him well.

"I…um…we need to talk about something." He replied before pulling the card out of his pocket and laying it on the bed in front of her. She looked down and saw what it was and rolled her eyes.

"Nope…uh uh…I am over that!" she stated shaking her head as she took a sip of her orange juice. "It was obviously a big misunderstanding."

"No…it wasn't!" he replied causing her to pause and look his way. "It was Sue! She wrote that card. I sent you a letter and somehow she interfered with it and sent you this instead."

"Are you serious, Sam?" she asked placing her cup down and moving the tray to the night stand as he looked at her and nodded. "See…that's that bullshit, Sam! You need to talk to her!"

"I will!"

"No Sam, seriously, she is way too involved in your life!" Mercedes ranted. "I knew something was weird when she told me that you told her to bring me the flowers."

"Wait…she brought the flowers to you?"

"Yes…I knew something was weird about it all but I was so happy to hear from you that I didn't really think about it. And then I read the card and was too upset to even deal…" Sam stood and began pacing running his hands through his hair. He knew he was going to have to let her go, even though he was in the middle of a big deal with Microsoft. He needed to meet with a new lawyer as soon as possible so that when he tells her that she is fired; he'd have a replacement ready. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to let her go! She's crossed the line." He walked over to her and looked her way. "I don't care how she feels about you personally, what we do is none of her business. And I told her to respect that!" He added before kissing her. Mercedes smiled as she leaned in and kissed him once more. "But, don't worry, I will be taking care of that asap."

"Okay, I trust you!" she stated shocking him. He never thought he'd ever hear a woman say that to him. He never realized just how much he needed to hear a woman say that to him till that very moment.

"You do?" he asked pushing her back lightly as he laid on top of her and planted kisses on her neck.

"Yes, I do Sam! I'm really happy you came by last night." She confessed as Sam continued to nuzzle her. "We definitely need to work on our communication." She added with a giggle feeling the scruff from his face rub on her neckline.

"Yes, we do…we should talk more." He traced kisses across her cheeks till he was staring at her eyes and nibbling on her lips. "What should we talk about?" he rubbed his nose with hers and smiled down at her as she giggled.

"I don't know…I guess…we can start with figuring out what we are…" she paused and kissed him before pulling away and playing in his hair as he slid his hands up her thighs slowly. "I think it's best we know ahead of time before going in with full…" she paused again as Sam slid his middle finger inside of her and then rubbed on her clit with his thumb. "…force…you know…um…towards…whatever."

"Well," he smiled as he watched her close her eyes and bite her bottom lip. "I really like being around you."

"I do too!"

"And…I like how you feel…" he stroked her again and smiled as she moaned with pleasure and then opened her eyes and looked up at him. "and I love…" he paused wondering if that was the best word to use at the moment. "I…uh…love the way you look at me…especially right now!"

"I do too!"

"You make me happy and calm…and…" she pulled him down kissing him as he continued to stroke her. Mercedes was ready for another round but she knew that this was a conversation that they definitely needed to have. She wasn't sure what she wanted from Sam. She wasn't even sure he was ready to be in a committed relationship and the fact that she just literally got out of one was making her question her own judgment as well.

"You make me happy as well." She smiled as he continued to slowly stroke her.

"I want to continue to do that…and see where things go."

"We'll take it slow…okay?"

"We kind of left slow at the gate, don't you think?" he asked unsure of what she meant by slow. In the back of his mind all he kept hearing was his mother and how time sure wasn't a friend of love.

"I know, I just don't want us to rush things…we have time!" she paused when she noticed he wasn't stroking her anymore. She knew he wanted more. She could feel that his insecurities were starting to rise and she needed to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. "In the meantime, I'm all yours!" she added and smiled as she watched his lips curl into a smile as well.

"I like the sound of that!" he replied as he pulled his finger out of hers and got of the bed to go through his pants pockets again for another condom. They had been through so many rounds that he had no more in his pocket. "Shit!" Mercedes shook her head as she looked at the floor that had all the wrappers from their sexcapades.

"Let's go up to my room! I have a pack upstairs!" she stated getting out of the bed and wrapped herself with the blanket and walking out of the room. Sam smiled and followed behind her. He thought about all the things his mother wanted for them and tried to push it away from his mind. He needed to remember that just because he wanted to please his mother didn't mean he had to rush it or force it. He didn't want to screw things up by pushing Mercedes faster than she was ready to go. He laughed as he watched her playfully throw herself on her bed and pulling her nightstand drawer and throwing a box of condoms his way. He caught the box and tore it open, happy that they hadn't been used. "It's been a while!" she admitted as she watched him roll one on and then inch her way. He started kissing up her legs, starting with her ankles where she had a tattoo of wings and moved his way up. She moaned and gripped his hair again as he planted kisses between her legs just the way she liked it. Mercedes loved how quickly he caught on to how to please her properly. His lips were God sent and felt heavenly on her body. She felt as if her body was being elevated as he placed kisses up her body.

He looked up and saw her smiling as if she were flying. That was how he wanted to keep her, happy. He moved up and looked her in the eyes before kissing her softly. She didn't want to rush things, and that was the only way he knew how to do things. All of this was new to him and surprisingly he was loving how it felt. He wasn't sure if he was in love with Mercedes but he knew he wanted to be and he knew he wanted her to be in love with him. How could he make her happy and give her what she wanted? How can he not screw this up?

"Can you teach me how to love you slowly?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled before nodding slowly and kissing him as he entered her and filled her with his love.


	15. More Than A Threesome

*****Alright yall I want to thank all of you who have favorited, reviewed, followed this story, it's appreciated. I am feeling much better now so I am back to regular updates. Anyway I do want to give shout out but before I do I would like to say something to the readers. I always seem to have to say this because it seems like some people don't get it.**

** Fanfiction writers do this for fun and these are THEIR stories. Yes we use Glee characters but most will not be used in the sense they are used in canon. So if it upsets you that I make a gay character straight or a straight character gay...just stop reading...it's okay I will live on lol. This story isn't for everyone and I don't expect it to be. Thank you to everyone else that can look past canon (which I do slip in my stories here and there) and enjoy the story. I made a mistake which I have no clue how I did it or how to revert it but now I can't see any guest reviews, smh let me know if you know how I can fix this. Thank you. Song Whitney Houston _How will I know_**

**shout out:**

**Ladij- for reading all 14 chaps in one sitting to catch up to us all.**

**Luna- Yes Mercedes is unethical here...she's no angel...she's only human lol and she could definitely lose her license, I hope you keep reading to see where miss unethical goes lol. Side note- this idea came to me after watching a show where the therapist fell in love with his patient. anyway thanks for your review.**

**Lamimi- happy you liked the redlight special**

**Kayah- Sam's mom is Joan lol thanks for the title suggestion for red light special**

**Lovesamcedesstory- don't cry lol happy u liked it.**

**Okay I can't shout out everyone but thanks really...love yall... Title shout Dayjavoo **

* * *

><p>Monday came around too soon for Mercedes. She was back in her office waiting on her first appointment to arrive as she thought about the weekend with Sam. She'd been all smiles that morning and of course Marley noticed and took advantage of it requesting to leave after Mercedes came back from lunch, which she approved. She smiled as she looked over at her phone which flashed a message from Sam, saying that he was thinking of her. It was all going so well for them and it was not just the sex. He wasn't rushing her and she wasn't rushing him, they were just enjoying each other's company. They had a nice romantic dinner by the fireplace, which Mercedes cooked for them that Saturday night. She smiled as she thought about the moment they shared in the Jacuzzi tub together later that evening.<p>

"There's a boy I know…he's the one I dream of…" Mercedes sang as she squeezed water out of the bath sponge and then rubbed Sam's forearms. He kissed her neck and smiled as he listened to her sing to him. "Looks into my eyes…take me to the clouds above…" she continued to sing along with the music and enjoying the feel of him behind her. "Ooh, I lose control…can't seem to get enough…When I wake from dreaming…tell me is it really love…" the song was asking a perfect question because she wasn't sure how she was feeling for Sam. Or better yet, she wasn't ready to admit she was falling for him. Whatever it was, it was nice and it kept a smile on her face all weekend long.

"Mercedes, your first appointment is here." Marley advised. Mercedes pressed the button on her phone advising her that she would be right out. She gathered her thoughts and pushed Sam out of her mind so that she could focus on her next patient as she made her way to her door.

"Jane Hayward?" Mercedes asked as she noticed a young interracial couple seated engaged in what looked like a quiet, yet heated conversation. The young woman raised her hand as if she were in class and stood, pressing her hands over her skirt and pulled down her blouse before walking forward leaving the young man behind. Mercedes smiled at the young as she nervously touched her afro and then turning to look to her man and signaling for him to come with her. "Oh, will this be a couple's session?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at the young and smiled. He was wearing a blue sweater vest and khaki pants that barely reached his ankles with brown penny loafers to finish off his look. It was funny to her how he resembled Dr. Blaine Anderson from the 3rd floor as he smiled her way and followed his girlfriend into the room.

"Thank you for seeing us, Doctor! I know initially I said it would just be me but after speaking to him this morning I feel this would actually make more sense to you if you see my boyfriend and I, together." Jane stated as she ran her hand under her skirt and then sat, crossing her legs then patting for him to sit near her.

"I'm Mason McCarthy, nice to meet you doctor!" he extended his hand to her gleefully. Mercedes smiled and took his hand, wondering if he was indeed related to Dr. Anderson because the resemblance was freaking her out.

"Nice to meet you both!" she replied as she took a seat and watch him sit next to his girlfriend. He was all smiles while she maintained a very firm expression as if she came there to handle business. "How about we get started then, okay?"

"Yes…I'll start…" Jane stated raising her hand again and nervously looked over at her boyfriend and took a deep breath. "Well, I met Mason in our schools glee club…"

"What is with glee club? It seems like everyone is or was in a glee club. I blame it on that new Glee show on Fox." Mercedes thought to herself as the young girl continued.

"We didn't instantly fall for each other or anything…"

"Yeah, I thought she was into someone else within the glee club, they were always hanging out with each other."

"You thought I was into Roderick?" she asked turning to look at him in shock. Mercedes shook her head. If their glee club was anything like hers she knew they were bound to have some sort of love triangle.

"Well, yeah…I did…but then we sung together…"

"We sang _Head over Feet/Will you still love me_…"

"And, I don't know what happened…we just sort of…"

"Had a moment…we connected." Jane finished and they just smiled at each other as if remembering that moment again. Mercedes watched back and forth as the two of them continued each other's sentences and speak about moments they shared within glee that made them began dating.

"So, when did you start having problems?"

"Well, we're in college now and we live together and have a roommate." Jane added with annoyance. He sighed and looked over at Mercedes.

"My twin sister and I are very close, so it was no shock that when we needed a roommate, I offered it to her."

"You didn't offer it to her, Mace! She just barged her way in like she does everything else." Jane interjected. Mercedes noticed Mason rolling his eyes as if this were something he'd heard every day. "She's our problem! I feel like I'm in a relationship with him and _her_."

"She's exaggerating." He rolled his eyes and shook his head dismissing her words. Mercedes took note and smiled again because those were things she'd notice Dr. Anderson have done before.

"When we go on dates, she's there! When we want to stay in…she's there too! And one time she walked in on us…" Jane looked down shyly and nodded. "She saw us being…intimate and started giving Mason tips on how to please me."

"I talked to her about that."

"What did you tell her?" Mercedes asked.

"I told her that…"

"He told her to give us a few minutes and that he will take her tips into consideration." Jane responded cutting him. Mercedes tried her hardest to suppress the laughter that wanted to sprout from her lips. "And then he tried to do exactly what she said."

"Well she's a woman…I assume she might know a thing or two about it." Mason admitted then he sighed before turning to face her and took her hand in his. "I just want to make sure I please you properly."

"I have never complained about the way you make love to me, Mace." Jane replied turning to him. For the first time since they sat Jane smiled genuinely at him and Mercedes noticed she relaxed a little bit.

"So basically, the only problem you all have is his sister?"

"Yes!" they both replied together.

"Have you both ever thought maybe she is lonely?" Mercedes asked and noticed the smile on their face fade. "Your sister has always been your other half, right?" she asked and watched as he nodded. "I am sure you used to finish her sentences and she yours, right?"

"I mean of course and I think we still do."

"You used to do everything together but now you have Jane." Mercedes looked over at Jane who seemed to suddenly realize why his sister was overbearing. "Jane, now is the one who completes your sentences and does things with you that she could never compete with, right?"

"I was never trying to take Mason away from her." Jane responded mainly to herself than anyone else as she looked down at her palm. "How did I not see this?" she asked looking over at Mason.

"I feel torn, doc, how do I fix this?"

"Maybe try and include her in the things that you all do. Talk to her about boundaries and explain to her that sometimes you all just want to have alone time. I would also try and see if maybe you can hook her up with someone and go on double dates. Make it more than a threesome." Mercedes replied smiling at them. They continued the appointment discussing different things to help with their relationship together as well as alternate ways to include his twin sister.

After the appointment, Mercedes decided to head out and meet with Unique for brunch. She needed to eat lunch early since Marley was leaving early. Just as she was walking out she bumped into Blaine as he was just saying goodbye to Jane and Mason. Mercedes shook her head as she made her way over to him to say hello.

"Hey there, Dr. Jones, how are you this morning?" he asked pulling her in for a hug. She smiled and hugged him back and watched as the young couple drove away.

"I'm great and you?"

"Just fine, things are going well for the practice. I see yours is doing so well that you just shoot them my way now, huh?" he laughed. She knew he was talking about Sam. This was a subject she wanted to avoid seeing as Sam explained that he walked out of their appointment when he went to see Blaine.

"Yeah well you come highly recommended, Blaine."

"You do as well, which is why I sent my little brother and his girlfriend to see you. Almost like a thank you for sending me Mr. Evans. I just felt it was a conflict of interest and knew you would help them." He explained. Mercedes smiled as she knew that young man looked way too much like Blaine Anderson to not be related in some way to him.

"Oh I didn't know you two were related! The resemblance is there but the last name threw me." She lied.

"Yeah I get that all the time, but we share the same mother…after my father passed on my mother married their dad and immediately she had the twins."

"Oh ok, sorry about your dad." She asked and then looked at her watch. She didn't want to seem rude but she knew she was meeting Unique and didn't want to waste it talking to Blaine.

"Thanks…it was so long ago…I barely remember him anymore." He replied and noticed her glance at her watch. "But, hey, I don't mean to keep you but I did want to ask you quickly about Sam Evans." He stated and immediately Mercedes stiffened wondering what he could possibly want to ask her.

"Oh…um…okay make it quick because I do have someone waiting on me." Mercedes stated as she started to walk to her car. Blaine followed behind her and watched as she threw her purse inside the car before speaking.

"I can't really say much but I just wanted to know what the reasons behind your referral were. He did ask a lot of questions about you and I was wondering if maybe there was something going on that made you need him transferred." Blaine continued and noticed the change in how Mercedes was reacting to him asking this question.

"I'm not sure what you're asking here, Blaine, because I made sure my receptionist included the reason when we transferred the files to you." Mercedes replied before getting into her car and closing the door looking up his way. "Anything else you would need to ask him, since he is still your patient now, right?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess I will ask him when he comes in for his next appointment." Blaine replied before stepping closer and bending over her car. "Look Mercedes, I wasn't trying to pry but I just want to make sure that you are careful and don't get caught up in anything crazy."

"Thanks Blaine! I'll make sure to remember that! Now if you don't mind, I really have to go." She stated as she started the car. Blaine smiled at her and moved back allowing her to pull out and drive away.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into his office with his cell phone in hand as he shot Mercedes a quick text to show he was thinking of her. He knew that he would busy with meetings that it would most likely be the last chance he had to communicate with her at all. On his way in to work that morning he had bumped into his old teach Mr. Schuester and explained briefly that he was in need of a new lawyer. So Will, suggested a good friend of his and he was to meet with him that morning.<p>

"Sam, I was just on the phone with Microsoft and they want us to make a few more minor adjustments to the screen before the agreement can be released." Sam heard Brittany say from behind him. He turned to her and smiled and gave her the thumbs up and then paused.

"How much of a change and will this be outside of the budget?"

"They want it a few inches smaller and I will check with Artie on the budget and…" she pulled out her tablet. "And I'll email the details to you before the end of the day." Brittany smiled and turned on her heels heading towards Artie's office. He noticed that she had changed the way she was dressing in the office lately and he also noticed that he not once stared at her breast.

As he continued his walk to his office he noticed Rory on his work phone and paused waiting for him to finish. He needed to ask Rory a few question and he needed the answers right then and there. Rory noticed the look on Sam's face and disconnected his call before looking his way.

"I need to talk to you in my office, immediately!" Sam stated as he walked into his office and placed his coat on the rack and brief case on the table near it. He sat down and waited on Rory to enter and close the door behind him.

"Did I do something wrong, Mr. Evans?" Rory asked. Sam knew that Rory usually called him that when he was nervous. So to relieve the poor fella of his fears he cut straight to the chase.

"Why did you allow Sue to deliver those flowers, when I told you to do it?" he asked looking at the young man. Rory shifted as if he wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I requested flowers sent to an address a week ago, do you remember?"

"Yes sir, I do, I think." Rory stuttered. "I think Sue suggested that I let her do it because she was on the way there. I wasn't sure about letting her but she stated that you'd be mad if I didn't. Honest, sir." Rory replied. Sam could tell that Rory feared he'd lose his job but Sam knew that Sue probably did manipulate the poor kid.

"Next time, if I ask you to do something, consult me before you delegate, okay?" Sam liked the young fella and after learning to understand his heavy accent he'd grown fond of the guy. He had no intention of ever firing him over this though.

"Thank you, Sam!" he turned and opened the door just as Will's friend arrived. "Are you here for the meeting with Mr. Evans?" Rory asked him. The guy frowned unsure of what Rory asked and nodded anyway.

"Rory, you can let him in." Sam smiled and walked over to greet the man. "Brody Weston?" Sam asked extending his hand. Brody smiled firmly and shook Sam's hand firmly and followed him into the office. "Have a seat, will ya? Would you like coffee?"

"No, I'm actually fine." He replied as he sat down. "I want to get down to business."

"That's what I like to hear." Sam replied as he closed the door. "I do want to thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I am in dire need of a lawyer. I am sure Will explained that to you, correct?" Sam asked as he made his way to his seat.

"Yes, Will did brief me on your situation. I have had the luxury of looking into your company and how much it has grown in such a short time; needless to say I am looking forward to replacing Sue Sylvester. I am sure she is great at what she does but her reputation shows she can go a bit overboard as well."

"That is exactly why I am letting her go today." Sam replied with a smile on his face. He had sent her a message on his way to work that morning advising that she met with him that afternoon. He couldn't wait to get rid of her.

"Oh, you haven't fired her yet?" Brody asked in shock. "I was under the impression that you already fired her."

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not exactly, but I would like to look at all contracts that she is involved in so that I can make sure that she can't sue you in anyway after being released." Brody added. Sam smiled and pulled out the files he had Rory prepare for him and hand it over to Brody. "Also, I am sure you made her sign a confidentiality agreement?"

"Yes, but again you may want to look over that because she created it all and I just signed because I trusted her." Sam replied handing him more files. "This transition will not affect my dealings with Microsoft, correct?"

"I will make sure that it transitions smoothly." Brody smiled as he began looking over the files. They continued to discuss the transition when Sam heard a Sue yelling at Rory. "Is that Sue Sylvester?"

"Yeah, I guess she heard what's happening, give me a minute, okay?" Sam excused himself as he walked out to where Sue was hurling insults at Rory. "Sue, enough!" Sam shouted causing her to pause and turn his way.

"Sam, what is this I hear that you're meeting with a new lawyer? I am your lawyer!" Sue stated pointing to herself then looked behind him and noticed Brody looking her way. "And who is that?"

"Sue, why don't we talk in my office?"

"No, we don't need to talk in your office. What we need is for you to explain who the gigolo looking fella in your office is?" Sue pointed over at Brody. At that point all of Sam's employees were looking his way and wondering what was going on.

"Ms. Sylvester, I am Brody Weston of Weston & Weston…" he walked over and extended his hand over to her. She looked at his hand and then glared over at Sam before returning his gaze at Brody.

"It's Mrs. Sylvester, I married myself, long story…doesn't end well…" she rambled and then glared at Sam again. "Why is he here?"

"Well Sue, after you took it upon yourself to send Dr. Jones a note on my behalf that wasn't true I decided that I would feel more comfortable with a new lawyer. Brody Weston comes highly recommended…"

"Wait, you're firing me? You're firing me? Over Dr. Badonkadonk?" Sue's voice began to elevate as she was starting to realize what was actually happening. "You can't fire me! It's in my contract that the only way you can fire me is written consent from our President Abraham Lincoln!" she shouted. Sam looked over at Brody unsure if that was even legal and waiting to see how he handled it.

"Ms. Sylvester…"

"It's _Mrs. Sylvester!"_ she cut him off. Brody shook his head and sighed before flipping through the files Sam had given him.

"Whatever the case may be, Sue, that contract is illegal at best. President Lincoln was assassinated in 1865."

"Likely story." She mumbled. Sam looked over to Rory and signaled for him to contact their security department. He had a feeling he was going to have her escorted out of there.

"Look Sue, I am sorry and I really appreciate all that you have done for the company thus far but what you did really crossed the line and I do not trust you anymore."

"I crossed the line?"

"Yes with my personal life."

"Sam, I have always helped you with your personal life. The reason you met bubble butt is because I was helping you with your personal life. I only intervened to help you and now you're firing me because of it?" She asked. Sam knew she wasn't lying but he still couldn't trust her and he had no plans to stop seeing Mercedes. So he had to stand firm on this and let her go. He sighed as he watched two of his security guards finally arrive and walking their way.

"I am sorry, Sue." Sam replied and nodded over to the fellas to take her away. "Azimio and Karofsky will escort you out of the building."

"Sam Evans, you fire me over this and I will make you regret this!" she shouted as the fellas placed their hands behind her back guiding her out. "Get your hands off of me! I will sue you! If you touch me, I will sue!" she threatened as she walked away.

"Look lady, I'm a security guard you wouldn't win much!" Azimio stated as he continued to guide her out of the building.

"Yo Sam, what's going on?" Artie came rolling over towards the commotion. Sam noticed his shirt looked a bit ruffled and Brittany was right behind him with a couple of her blouse buttons uneven and looking disheveled as she stood behind him.

"Just making some changes to the company come into my office and meet our new lawyer Brody Weston." Sam stated as they all walked into his office. "Rory, make sure everyone gets back to work." He instructed before closing the door behind them.


	16. Sue's Deal

*****How are yall doing out there? I hope all is well...I hope all of you are staying away from SPOILERS do not look at them lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter with a time jump. This was supposed to be a one shot lol and I was asked to turn into something longer and here we are 16 chapters later and samcedes are finally together. I will give my shout outs for the last chapter now:**

**Krazykay- u caught up to us all yay...and yes I couldn't help but to add Janson or Jason or is it Janeson, whatever they were cute and the song has been in my head ever since they sang it.**

**Jujubee- Sue can't sue lol**

**dajavoo- What will Sue do next? I wonder...**

**Zeejack- I tried my best to keep Sue as the same Sue from Glee because she makes evil easy**

**Kayah- the sister's name is madison and yeah I made Blaine and Mason related because he looks like a Blaine 2.0 but I like him more**

**Emma and deewriter- Yeah let's pray for Sam here and in canon cuz glee done lost it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey mama!" Mercedes whispered into the phone as she stepped out of the bedroom where Sam was asleep.<p>

"Did I wake you, Mercedes? It's only nine o'clock!" her mother exclaimed in shock. Normally Mercedes would have been up but after long lovemaking sessions with Sam they were both tired and spent. Of course, she would never tell her mother that especially since her mother had no idea that she was already seeing someone else.

"No mama, you didn't wake me…well not exactly." She replied as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh ok good. Your father and I were just out and about and we bumped into Finn." Mercedes rolled her eyes and took a seat on her toilet bracing herself for whatever her mother was about to tell her. "He looked so sad. It's obvious the poor boy misses you. I just can't understand why you can't just take him back."

"It's not for you to understand…all you have to do is respect it!"

"I'm sorry, Mercedes, but you know he loves you. He's a good man and yeah he made a mistake…"

"He cheated on me numerous times and lied every chance he got, Mama! That is no mistake. That is a choice! He _chose_ to cheat! He _chose to lie!_ And I have the _right_ to choose not to deal with that!" Mercedes replied firmly. She loved her mother but sometimes she gave her the worst advice ever.

"Mercedes, you think you're the only woman who's ever married a cheating lying man?" her mother laughed and continued. "We all end up marrying a lying cheating man, one way or another! It's part of their nature to prey on the next willingly available woman. What matters is who he comes home to and he is choosing to come home to you every day for the rest of his life!" her mother added. All this did was made Mercedes sad. She never thought of her father as being unfaithful. Sure he was always gone, working long hours and going to dentist conventions but she never thought he was cheating on her mother. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been to have not ever considered the fact that her father might have been stepping out on her mother.

"I deserve better than that, mom, and you do too!" she replied getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and looked over at Sam as he slept. Sure, he had his issues. She knew all about his urges. But, unlike Finn he told her everything. At that point, they had been secretly seeing each other for a month by then. Despite the warning from Blaine, Mercedes had decided to throw caution to the wind and allow herself to enjoy Sam's company. Although they were dating secretly, they did however go on dates as a normal couple would. In the meantime, she did convince him to continue seeing Blaine to deal with another issue of his, the relationship issue between his mother and himself. Sam agreed to continue seeing Blaine but only because he wanted to have an excuse to sneak upstairs after every session and spend the rest of his lunch with her in her office. Mercedes remembered sending Marley out to lunch every time Sam would come over and they would enjoy each other in her office anyway they could.

"You can't get no better than what we have, baby! Your father is a good man, he takes care of home. We never go without and I know Finn will provide the same for you."

"Mom, I can provide for myself. I don't need a man to do that for me. And I have found someone better who I believe will love me how I deserve to be loved and I know I can trust him." Mercedes responded. Although Sam hadn't expressed that he loved her, she could tell that he did by his actions. With Finn, she was always wondering who was he with, what was he doing, why was his phone screen locked. With Sam, it was different. He was always on time for their dates. And just a few moments ago, he allowed her to answer his phone while he showered. Sure it was his mother but Finn would never allow her to touch his phone. Joan was excited to hear Mercedes answering the phone and took the opportunity to confirm she was coming for the reception. Mercedes was shocked as well at how excited she was about going to see the Evans' family this time around.

"My poor child, how in the world do you know this man loves you when you just met him unless you have had this man on the side while you were with Finn. Were you cheating on Finn with this guy?"

"No!"

"Then there's no way he already loves you in such short time."

"Love knows no time, ma!" Mercedes replied smiling as she remembered Joan's words.

"Sure it does and in short time it will show you that it does." Joan replied. Mercedes frowned and shook her head as she looked at her phone. There was no way that she could explain her relationship with Sam to her mother. She would never understand.

"Ma, I gotta go…I love you and kiss daddy for me too."

"Hmmph, I will…I love you too." Mercedes crossed her arms and leaned against the door feeling relieved that she finally found the courage to tell her mother about Sam.

Sam started to stir as he felt the side of the bed next to him was cold. With his eyes closed he placed his hand on the bed and then turned his head both ways then stopped when he noticed her leaning up against the wall. Slumping back down on the bed, he waved her over then looked back up when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked sitting up and opening his arms to her. She smiled and then walked over to him slowly. He wrapped his arms around her midsection then hugged her tight as if he never wanted to let her go. Mercedes giggled then ran her fingers through his hair before kissing the top of it. There was nothing her mother or anyone could say that would make her leave Sam. It was too late; she had completely fallen for him. "You feel so soft." He mumbled as he crushed his face into her tummy.

"You're just now realizing that?" she asked giggling again. Sam looked up and gave her that small grin as he moved his hands placing them behind her knees. As his hands slipped up her robe slowly Sam pulled the tie loose with his teeth allowing the robe to open displaying her naked body underneath. "Sam, we just…"

"I know." He replied cutting her off as he placed light kisses to her tummy and cupped her butt with his big strong hands pulling her to him as he laid back and allowed her to fall on him. "I just love how it feels like the first time…every time I feel you." Sam looked into her eyes and noticed she was looking at him in a way he never noticed before and he loved it. He wanted to tell her then that he loved her then but remembered that she wanted to take things slow. Last thing he wanted to do was say something that would scare her off. "I don't know what I would have done had I never met you…"he shook his head as he held her to him tight.

"Sam, why are you holding me so tight?" she giggled and tried to wiggle free. He looked up at her and released his grip a bit.

"I don't want to lose you." He confessed. She looked into his green eyes and could see the fear behind them. He still felt he wasn't worthy of love. He still didn't think that any woman would ever trust or love him because of his urges. He was still holding onto those insecurities and that shocked her.

"Sam, you won't lose me. I am not going anywhere." she replied and kissed him tenderly. He smiled and kissed her again then pulled back to ask her once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Sam! I am happy right here where I am!" she smiled before kissing him once more. He held her tight once more then moved over on the bed as they cuddled.

"Okay, well I am going out to L.A. tomorrow and won't be back till Friday to seal the deal with Microsoft. I want us to go out and celebrate when I get back, if that's okay with you." He mentioned in her ear as he nibbled along her neck.

"I'll be here when you get back." She replied causing Sam to smile. Everything was going so well for him. He could almost see that he was getting everything his mother always wanted for him and he owed it all to the woman in his arms at that very moment.

"So doc, I took your advice and had a conversation with my nana finally." Santana stated before looking over to where Mercedes sat. "I also, spoke to Puck and Quinn, together."

"Oh really? Very productive month for you I assume…so how did it go?" Mercedes asked removing her glasses. She had been working on Santana's inner issues for a while and finally got her to accept the fact that her issues were more so from her than anyone else.

"Well, after I spoke to Puck and confessed my feelings to Quinn…he was upset and then asked if he could join in." she rolled her eyes and smiled. "I told him that my feelings for Quinn were more than just sexual and that I wanted to be with her, exclusively."

"What did Quinn say about this?"

"Well, she was shocked and sort of told me that she wasn't ready to commit herself to another woman. That she was enjoying being single and carefree. She explained that right now her main goal in life is to no longer chase after love but to let it come find her…" Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Or some bullshit like that. Here I am, doc, telling her that I love her and I am coming to her and she is telling me some bullshit like that! I was too through, doc!"

"So, how did you feel once you were done speaking with them?"

"I took that as a sign that I was ready to speak to my nana. If I could take rejection from the only person that ever made me feel something I knew I could take whatever my nana would throw my way." She smiled proudly. "I explained to my nana that I was a proud lesbian and that I love her with all my heart and hope that she could love me unconditionally."

"I am proud of you Santana." Mercedes added genuinely.

"Yeah, well I feel it is worth it. You were right though, because once I accepted me for me she accepted me as well. She doesn't fully understand but she respects my decision and choses to love me no matter what." Mercedes was just about to ask her more questions when she heard Marley shouting and then her office door opening.

"You can't go in there!" Marley shouted as Sue walked in with a smile on her face. Mercedes was in shock seeing her and knew it couldn't be good news that she was bringing her.

"Hey there, Mercedes!" Sue said with a smile on her face.

"Ummm excuse me, old rag, but you're butting in on my time with the doctor." Santana stated standing up and crossing her arms.

"Sue, if you don't mind, I am currently busy." Mercedes stated and sighed when she saw that Sue had no intention of leaving the office.

"Actually I do mind, I am pretty sure that my tax dollars are paying for this session since Ms. Mexico here is probably here illegally or on a visa." Sue replied walking towards a seat and sitting down.

"Uh…I am an American and my parents are _not_ from Mexico!"

"Sure you are…Mexico is part of North America." Sue continued. "But trust me; you don't want to get help for your sexual urge to hump whatever you allow to crawl between your legs from the likes of this woman. You have a better chance of receiving help from the bottom downstairs. This is ironic, because he would never be on top." She licked her lips and smiled. Mercedes could see where this was going and decided to end the session with Santana early. Last thing she wanted was for Sue to start spreading rumors and causing her to lose out clients.

"Look, Santana, how about I reschedule you for tomorrow?" She stood and walked her to the door where Marley stood shaking with fear. "Marley, it's okay, I will deal with this."

"I can't do tomorrow, doc, I have a commercial for yeast-a-stat to do in New York."

"I knew I recognized that face." Sue mumbled under her breath.

"Well, I will let Marley see what day and time you will be available and we can finish this conversation then. This session will be considered free since it was interrupted." She added glaring over at Sue. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes at Sue and then proceeded to follow Marley as Mercedes closed the door behind her. "Why are you here, Sue? I don't see any flowers in your hands so I know you didn't come baring gifts from Sam to me, seeing as he _fired_ you." Mercedes smiled and leaned on her desk.

"Good one…I guess I deserve that…but in a way I did come with a gift for you."

"A gift for me? From who this time?" she really had no interest in whatever gift Sue had for her and noticing that she only had a folder in hand made her care even less.

"I don't know let's just say from me. Let's just say I am giving you the opportunity to keep your license and business running. Let's just say I come baring gifts of business." She looked up and smiled as she noticed the smile on Mercedes face fade away.

"You're wasting your time because Sam is no longer a patient of mine, so we pose no threat to anything at the moment." She replied nervously. "Sam has now been with Dr. Anderson on the third floor for almost a month now."

"Oh yes…the bottom…great suggestion by the way." Sue laughed. "There's no way he'd want to hump that, but he has been humping something else anyway right? You've been helping him suppress his urges in a different way other than prescribing him medication."

"That is none of your business and I couldn't share that information with you if I wanted to or not."

"Well it doesn't matter if you share it with me or not. I know what you both have been doing and since you're the reason he fired me…"

"No Sue, you're the reason he fired you, because you don't know how to mind your business. Sort of like, right now!" Mercedes reminded her.

"Be that as it may, but I have never been the type to lie down and take a licking without a plan of revenge and I have come to execute it today."

"Aren't you a little…well scratch that…you're _way_ too old to be playing games with people, Sue."

"I resent that, I am only 29, so I think I am at the ripe age to just begin playing games with people." She retorted. Mercedes rolled her eyes because she knew for a fact the woman was old enough to be her grandmother. "Now, I am sure you've heard of Finn Hudson hiring me as his lawyer after Sam fired me."

"Wait what?" Mercedes never heard that. Honestly, she was so nestled up with Sam that she couldn't remember the last time she watched the news or heard from Finn at all.

"No time to wait, Nicki Minaj, we're working on slim time here." She walked over and handed her a folder. "I have helped Finn Hudson get a deal with BET to film a reality TV show about the two of you on the road to marriage. Granted, since he is only 1/16th black and you being full black, he needs you in order to be on the show."

"Finn is not black Sue." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she flipped through the pages on the contract. "And I am not participating on that show." She couldn't believe Finn put her name on the paper as his fiancée and lied about being biracial.

"1/16th Mercedes, keep up with me. I did an ancestor search on the Hudson's and found that one of his grand pappy's had a thing for the ebony punanny, if you catch my drift." She smiled then stopped when she noticed Mercedes wasn't smiling back. "Anyway, you will do the show because you don't want to lose your license and you don't want Sam to lose out on the deal with Microsoft."

"What does any of this have to do with Sam and his deal with Microsoft?" Mercedes could feel her heart racing as she thought of losing her license but she knew how much Sam was looking forward to this deal with Microsoft.

"Well, I don't know if you know but I am the reason he got the deal to begin with. His issue with Penny could be brought to the public if you for any reason decide to not sign this contract or tell him of my little visit today." She warned.

"They can't pull out of the deal; Sam is over there now getting things started with Microsoft." Mercedes replied. Sue was in shock that things were moving faster than she thought they would but she didn't want Mercedes to know that she didn't know about him being out of town.

"The information I have will make Microsoft pull out faster than a teenage boy on prom night!" She watched as Mercedes thought about what she was just told and then walked over to her placing her arm around her shoulders. "You know, I hate doing this to a fellow _sista_, but it had to be done. Trust me; I am doing you a favor. The relationship between the two of you would have never worked out anyway." She gave Mercedes a pat on the back and then walked over to her to the door. "I'll be expecting that signed by close of business today." She smiled and then walked out of the door.

Once Sue was gone, Mercedes looked down at the contract that was in her hand and then shook her head. No matter what choice she made, someone was going to get hurt. If she didn't sign the contract, she'd lose most of her clients, possibly her license and Sam would lose out on the deal with Microsoft. She couldn't do that to him. Now if she signed the contract Sam would most definitely be hurt by this. She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone and dialed the number of the only person she knew that could help her figure it all out or at least let her cry it out.

"Dang Bitch, where you been hiding at?" Unique exclaimed on the phone then paused when she heard a sniffle coming from Mercedes. "Wait; hold up, does Unique hear sniffles?"

"Unique….I…really…screwed up this time. I really screwed up!"


	17. Like You'll Never See Me Again

*****Sorry about the cliffhanger y'all but I wasn't completely done with this chapter so I had to release it early. This is Sam portion with a little bit of Mercedes. Hope you all enjoy this and all that jazz. I want to say a shout out to all my Ghost readers. Even if you don't review I see you hitting the follow and favoriting this and I really appreciate it. I want to give a special shout out to Quickitsamcedes on Tumblr for reading all 16 chapters in one sitting as well to get caught up. Anyway, samcedians keep yall heads up and thank you for reading this story.*****

**Since I have to give a quick grammar lesson (not saying that I have no grammatical errors but ) please understand that exclamations points aren't only used when ppl yell... So here's to u anon... but if the exclamation points bother you to the point that you can't enjoy the story... I'm sorry and thanks for reading:**

**An exclamatory sentence, or exclamation, is a more forceful version of a declarative sentence. In other words, an exclamatory sentence makes a statement ( just like a declarative sentence), but it also conveys excitement or emotion. An exclamatory sentence ends with an exclamation mark (!)**

* * *

><p>Sam dropped down on the bed inside his hotel room, exhausted after the day's events. Having time to only shower he wanted to do nothing else but call his lady. He was worried about her because after they spoke on the phone last night she left him wondering if something was wrong. She wasn't her happy perky self instead he found himself asking her constantly if she heard anything he had said. She explained that she was really tired so he allowed her to go to bed. And then that morning when he sent her a good morning text she never responded and it was nearly ten o'clock by then. Grabbing his cellphone he slid his finger across the screen then tapped his finger on the only face that was an icon on his phone's home screen. He smiled as he listened to the phone ring a couple times just preparing himself to hear her voice. Just the sound of her voice was enough to give him energy to take on yet another meeting to finish off everything. The phone went to voicemail which shocked him. He knew there was no way that she was asleep so he decided to leave her a message just as there was a knock at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, it's Sam! Um I haven't heard from you all day. I hope you're doing better…guess I'll call you back later." He felt awkward as he hung up the phone wanting to say more but instead went to open the door.<p>

"Yo, turn on your TV and check out what's on BET right now!" Artie stated rolling in. Sam closed the door behind him and followed shaking his head. He really didn't want to stay up watching videos or any shows that Artie was always trying to get him to watch at the moment. Sam wanted to sleep and try calling Mercedes once more.

"Artie, we have an early meeting to go to tomorrow and you want me to watch videos with you?" Sam asked as he followed behind and watched as Artie took the remote and turned on the TV.

"No…not videos." He replied before fixing his glasses on his face and changing the channel. "This is what I want you to see." He stated. Sam looked at the screen then rolled his eyes as he watched Finn Hudson answer questions. Finn Hudson was most definitely the last person he wanted to see.

"…so yeah, the show starts filming next month and I've been trying to be a part of Mixed Love & Football for a while now. And when I finally got the call that they wanted to have me on the show. I was totally siked!" Finn responded and smiled at the camera. Sam looked over at Artie and then back at the screen unsure why Artie would think he'd be interested in it.

"That's cool…and another thing that's cool is finding out that you're 1/16th black. How long have you known that?" the interviewer asked him. Sam looked over at Artie again ready to laugh because he knew that was a bag of lies. There was no way Finn was any part black.

"Not long actually. I just did one of those ancestors searches and found out one of great gramps married a beautiful black woman who gave birth to the man that became my grandpa." Finn replied. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He needed to call Mercedes so that she can watch this with him and laugh. He pulled out his cell and redialed her number and waited on it to ring.

"Well I guess that's where your love for black women came, huh?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that! My fiancée is definitely a black woman…and a beautiful one at that." He replied. Artie turned and looked over at Sam noticing that he was paying attention then. Sam hung up the phone and walked closer to the TV turning the volume up as if he couldn't hear him clearly.

"Let's talk about her for a bit. There were rumors that she left you but you're saying now to clear the air with everyone that you and Dr. Mercedes Jones are still planning on being married?" Sam turned the volume up again pressing the buttons so hard that he almost pressed them in.

"Yes, she never left me! We are good and we will be getting married on the show." Finn replied and smiled at the camera. "We even have a ship name I think the fans are already calling us Finncedes or something like that." Finn added.

"Oh I didn't know you already had a fan base for the show."

"Yeah like I said it's been in the works for a while now."

"Well there you have it folks. Look out for Mixed Love & Football coming to BET soon…" Sam turned off the TV and threw his phone down on the bed. Artie shifted unsure what to say or do at that point. He could tell Sam was upset.

"Look Sam…it's probably a misunderstanding. You told me yourself he was kind of a crazy ex of hers." Artie tried to reason. "Call Mercedes and see what's going on."

"She's not answering her phone. She hasn't replied to any of my text messages." Sam replied as he paced. He couldn't get his brain around it all. How could she do this to him? Why didn't she just tell him?

"That doesn't mean anything. Don't jump the gun till you speak to her." Artie rolled over to Sam and handed him his cellphone. "Call her!" Sam looked at the phone and took it unsure if he was even ready for what she would say when he calls her. And if she answers what does that say about her, about him, about them?

"Alright!" Sam dialed her number. Each number he pressed he felt his heart drop down an inch. After pressing the final number he excused himself into the bathroom and left Artie so that he could have some privacy. He felt as if his world was crashing around him. Suddenly everything was making sense. The way she was acting on the phone last night, the way she ignored his text messages all of a sudden and his calls. And if she answered this call then he would know she was ignoring his calls as well.

"Hello?" he heard her voice and it killed him and excited him at the same time. How was it that just the sound of her voice could make him have all these emotions? And he wasn't sure which to go with. "Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes." Sam managed to say and listened as she gasped. He closed his eyes trying hard not to tear up over this without knowing what was going on. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day."

"Oh really, I didn't see anything from." She lied. He knew she was lying that was not making matters better. He needed to know what was going on.

"I was worried because of how you were acting last night…and then not to hear from you all day…"

"I am sorry, Sam." Then they both fell silent, him, because he was trying to figure out how to ask her about all of this. Her, because she had no idea how to explain what was going on. "Sam, we need to talk."

"Talk? What's going on Mercedes?" Sam asked but he feared what she was about to say. Whenever a woman says "we need to talk" it's never a good thing. He walked over to the toilet and placed the seat down before sitting down bracing himself for the blow.

"I don't know how else to say this…so I'm just going to blurt it out." She paused briefly then took a deep breath. "I have decided to…" she paused again. "I just…um…look I'm really sorry, Sam."

"Just say it, Mercedes! I can take it." He replied. He was lying there was no way he was ready for her to actually say what he already knew she was about to say.

"I have decided to… take Finn back. I just think that three years is a lot to throw away on a child that wasn't really his and my family had already put a lot into the wedding, ya know." Sam shook his head as if she were in front of him. There was no way he was going to accept that.

"Mercedes, this doesn't sound like you. I don't believe this is you saying this. Why are you saying this?" Sam asked as he stood and began pacing. He knew her. They may have only known each other for a short period of time but he knew Mercedes and this just didn't sound like her.

"Sam, you knew from the start that this wasn't going to work. I crossed the line with you and I should have put a stop to it long before things got out of hand like this."

"You can't stop what is meant to be! You and I, we're meant to be!" Sam felt his voice begin to rise and had to calm himself down. "You know this, Mercedes." She fell quiet and that further showed him that she knew it too. "Mercedes don't do this! Whatever it is that's going that has you scared, we can work it out." Again there was silence.

"Sam…I can't…I'm sorry…" and then she hung up. Sam looked at the phone noticing a tear drop on the screen. He didn't realize he was crying until she had hung up. He dialed her number again and it went straight to her voicemail again. "Damn it, Mercedes! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!" he shouted and threw the phone at the door shattering it into pieces. Artie opened the door and looked down at the floor and noticed his phone shattered and on the floor.

"Yoooo that was my phone, Sam!"

"To hell with your phone right now, Artie!" Sam replied barging past him then stopping and turning around running his hand through his hair. "Sorry man, I'll replace it."

"Look, don't worry about it. That was the company phone anyway." Artie replied and rolled over to where Sam was. "Hey, how about we go downstairs and have some drinks? No point in sitting up here in this hotel room feeling sorry for yourself when there are drinks downstairs and beautiful women!"

"No…I'm not in the mood to be around anyone right now." He sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling to help stop his eyes from tearing up. Artie sat for a moment then nodded before turning and leaving. He hated seeing his friend like that but there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention he left Brittany in the hotel room and he didn't want to leave her too long.

After Artie left, Sam continued to pace and rack his brain trying to figure out what exactly happened. What did he do to make Mercedes leave him this way? Nothing was making sense. And he found himself calling her again and again until he finally gave up. He got up and took Artie's advice to go down for some drinks. Once he reached the lobby he sat at the bar and started drinking and scanning the crowd. There were a lot of sexy women in L.A. but even with the alcohol in his system he wasn't getting aroused by any of them. He had way too much on his mind.

"Keep the drinks coming…I can still hear my thoughts!" he shouted to the bar tender. She smiled at him and brought him another drink.

"So what's your story?" she asked smiling at him. Sam noticed she was cute and compact and flirting hardcore with him.

"None of your business …just keep the drinks coming!" he replied turning away from her. Had this been two months ago he would have flirted with this girl and then taken her to his room to make her scream his name but he was different now. He wanted more. She made him want more. She changed him. She changed him and then left him for Finn Hudson just like Quinn. What was it with Finn that had all the women going crazy? It must be that damn football jersey. It makes all the woman go crazy.

"Sir, are you sure you want another drink?" the bartender asked him as she poured another round for him and placed it in front of him. Sam rolled his eyes taking the drink to the head and then standing up to reach into his pocket realizing he left his cash in the room.

"Charge it to my room." He responded then made his way back to his room. He saw no point in losing everything at this point. He had a meeting tomorrow before he would fly back to Ohio. Right now, all he needed was a good night's rest.

The next morning things didn't get better as he found himself sitting in the meeting with a horrible hangover. He was happy that this was the last meeting and the day that they would sign everything to get Sig2 ready to hit the market by the first quarter as Penny intended. Artie kept looking over at Sam but he tried his best not to show that his mind was still on Mercedes. At the end of the day, he had a business to run and he couldn't place it on pause because he was lady trouble.

"You okay, man?" Artie asked. Sam ignored him and flipped through the pages as he signed the documents Brody had looked over. "Look, I was talking to Brit last night about what happened…" Sam glared at Artie. "Chill, she's not as ditzy as she may look." Artie stated raising his hands to calm Sam down. Sam looked across the table where Brittany and Penny were talking about the different features in the tablet and from where he sat he could hear her talking about a cat that she owned. "Seriously, she stated that none of it made sense and that your best bet is to talk to Mercedes face to face."

"Artie, she left me for her ex-fiancé. What's there to make sense out of? She played me and that's that. I guess that's karma, right?" Sam asked as he signed the last page.

"Sam, you can't go out like that man. You need to go straight to her house like you did last time and lay the pipe down till she takes you back." Artie added nodding as he spoke. Sam would have been lying if he said he didn't think about heading over to her place but he was all the way in L.A. and after his drinks last night he finally admitted defeat. Of course Artie didn't let this go as they made way to the airport. The entire flight back to Ohio he was helping Sam plan a way to get Mercedes back. And midway, Sam was actually on board and starting to feel a bit optimistic. "Whatever you do, Sam, don't let her go!" Artie stated before they parted ways.

Sam drove over to Mercedes house and thought of the exactly what he would say to her. In his mind, he couldn't see how she could possibly say no to him. He remembered the way she looked into his eyes the last night that they were together. There's no way that she didn't love him. There's no way that she wanted to marry Finn. There's no way she didn't mean what she said when she told him nothing could make her leave him. So what happened between then and now that has her running scared? He tried to think about their last conversation over the phone and wondered if maybe something he said planted a seed of doubt in her mind. Whatever it was he was going to apologize like he did before without even knowing what he did wrong. He was going to get his woman back.

He pulled into her driveway and parked his car beside hers. He was happy to see that she was home alone. Things would have been really awkward if Finn had been there. He took slow steps towards the door and hesitated before knocking. He waited a minute and knocked once more than gave her a moment to get to the door. He heard her shout that she was coming and smiled knowing he was moments from seeing her face again after not seeing it for a week. Even though she could possibly be angry with him he was happy with seeing her period. He stepped out of view so that she wouldn't see it was him until she opened the door.

"Hey." He greeted. For a split second he could have sworn he saw a smile creep on the corner of her lips before it turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" she asked him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then smiled at her.

"I came to see you, so that we can talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Sam."

"Yes we do…I must have done something to have you shut me out like this." He replied and took a step forward. She stepped back and looked up at him nervously. "May I come in?" he asked noticing that it was about to rain. She sighed and stepped aside allowing him to come and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps toward the living room then turned around and hugged her tight. Mercedes didn't hug him back even though everything in her wanted to hold him and tell him exactly what was going on. He looked so hurt and unsure of what was happening. "I missed you so much, babe!"

"Sam…"

"I know…I'm sorry…I just don't understand why all of sudden you don't want anything to do with me. I thought we were fine when I left."

"Sam, my choice to marry Finn has nothing to do with you and you did nothing wrong." She replied as she moved away from him and leaned on the couch. "It's just…we have chosen to give it another try."

"You don't want to marry Finn, Mercedes. I know you don't!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know you're lying." He stated shocking her to the point that all she could do was shake her head. "You don't want to marry Finn. You want to know how I know?"

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"Because you don't love him, Mercedes. You don't love him because you love me and I know this because I see it in your eyes." Sam stated looking at her. She chuckled and looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. "You can deny it all you want."

"Sam, I am going to marry Finn. Whether you believe it or not." She replied finally stunning him. He was hoping she'd break and agree but instead she shot him down once more. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"You don't even believe yourself."

"Sam, look we weren't right for each other, okay! I did what I did to help you with your issues with love and intimacy. I have been with Finn for three years and he's good…" she paused and licked her lips before sighing. "…he's good to me, okay."

"That is fucking bullshit! All of this is bullshit! I was just here last week with you. Don't you remember the time we've shared together?" he asked as she turned away from him again as if she couldn't bare look at him. "There's no way all of that was just to help treat my urges…no…Mercedes…look at me!"

"Sam, I think you need to leave." Mercedes said and pushed away from him. She walked over to the door and held it opened. At this point it was raining really hard outside and the chilly wind was blowing some of the rain in but she held the door for him as she blinked away tears.

"Mercedes, what about what you said to me? You said you'd be here for me when I got back, remember? You said nothing could take you away from me, am I making this all up?" he asked as he walked over to her. "I fell in love with you, Mercedes! Do you hear me?" Rain was hitting both their faces at this point and he couldn't tell if they were crying or if it was the rain falling hard on them. "You're telling me all of that wasn't real? The love we shared wasn't real?" he asked again and watched as she looked in his eyes and then looked down at the ground. "If this isn't love, what the hell is?" They stood in silence until Sam finally stepped out into the rain and she slowly shut the door. Sam stared at the door trying hard to believe what had just happened. With the rain falling on him still he reached for the doorknob and turned it opening the door. Mercedes was still standing near the door way when Sam pulled her to him kissing her like it was the last time, as the rain fell on the both of them. At first, she kissed him back and then she pushed him away shocking him as she stepped back into her house.

"I'm really sorry, Sam." She apologized again and closed the door. This time he heard the sound of the door locking and felt his whole world crashing around him. He stood in the rain for what felt like an eternity before he turned going to his car and driving away.

Mercedes leaned on the door with her hands on her lips, where she could still feel and taste Sam's lips on hers mixed with the rain and her tears. She slid down to the floor and cried the moment she heard his car start and him driving away. She should have just told him that she was doing this to help him. To help them, but instead she hurt him. All his fears that she had successfully helped him get over she probably just intensified them. She was crying still moments later when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She smiled internally at his persistence as she stood up and opened the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't Sam.

"Girl, are you okay?" Unique asked as she ran inside the house and hugged her friend. Mercedes cried into her shoulder. "It's going to be alright…trust me…it's going to be alright."

* * *

><p><em>So every time you hold me<br>Hold me like this is the last time  
>Every time you kiss me<br>Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me  
>Touch me like this is the last time<br>Promise that you'll love me  
>Love me like you'll never see me again<br>Oh oh oh _

_How many really know what love is?  
>Millions never will<br>Do you know until you lose it?  
><em>_That it's everything that you were looking for_

**_Alicia Keys Like You'll Never See Me Again_**


	18. 116th black

*****Hey yall...are yall still out there? I hope yall not watching glee and losing hope in our OTP. LOL. Anyway I know things aren't looking too good for Samcedes in my fic right now either but the difference is that I can definitely confirm they are endgame here lol...you can bet ur ass they are endgame and bound for fluffiness. Anyway here's the shout outs received on the last chap:**

**Zeejack: awww don't do my girl like that...their love is relatively new...hell they haven't really said it to each other. And if I am staying true to canon Mercedes she is selfless and wouldn't want to jeopardize Sam's career but anyway read on...lol**

**Kayah: lol now you know it wouldn't be the last of Finn Hudson**

**Guest: Take the earrings off and grease your face lmfaooooo but naw she doesn't deserve to lose Sam forever.**

**Zini & Dippingthechips:I know this is supposed to be a Romcom lol I hate angst too...I am sooooo sorry guys lol**

**Jujubee: read on...**

**Quickit: BEST REVIEW EVERRRRR! lol thanks for taking the time to read this and complimenting my samcex lol**

**Dayja: Mercedes Mom is a plethora of moms. Trust me many think the way she does.**

**That was the last shout out is for those of you ghost readers. I really appreciate it! **

* * *

><p>Sam pulled into the driveway of his parent's house and debated on if he should just even go in or just pull out and leave. As far as his life went only one side was doing great. He was already in works with Artie on creating new software and hardware to sell since Sig2 was going to Microsoft. He'd thrown himself head first into the business to keep his mind off of Mercedes. It had been weeks since Mercedes had decided to return to Finn and Sam still hadn't told his family exactly what happened. He just told them that things just didn't work out. His mother was the one that took time convincing. She just wouldn't let it go and still kept asking for her and placed her name on the invitational for Stacy's reception. His mother claimed that she knew in her heart that Mercedes was going to be there and would even grace them with her voice as a wedding gift to Stacy and Ryder. Sam knew he was going to have to tell his mother the truth about Mercedes or else he'd never hear the end of it.<p>

"Sammy, why are you just sitting out there in your car?" Sam smiled as he heard the voice of his mother. She walked over and opened the door and smiled back at him then frowned. She was happy to see her son but she was sad to see that Mercedes wasn't sitting next to him. She thought that Sam would have gotten her back by then.

"Hey mom…I was getting around to it." He lied. In reality he was hoping to back out and disappear into the night, but running away from his issues wasn't going to change anything.

"I bet you were…" she looked over at the empty seat next to him and then back at him and shook her head. "So…I'm guessing Mercedes is running a little behind?"

"Mom, don't start…can I get inside first before you start?" he asked as he removed the key from the ignition and getting out of his car.

"Sammy, you promised me you would bring Mercedes with you. So what's going on?" She asked following him to the back as he pulled his luggage out. "Did you even try at all?" he walked over and dragged the luggage behind him. "You let her go, didn't you?"

"No Mom!" he stopped at the entrance of the door and turned to face her. "I didn't let her go, okay!" he threw his hands up in the air and shook his head in frustration. "I…I...I tried, okay! I went to her house and practically begged her not to leave, okay? But you know what she said to me?"

"Sammy." Joan said placing a hand over her heart.

"She told me none of it was real! Are you happy? She never loved me and you know what, mom? She was right." Sam took a deep breath and looked over at his mother. "I lied about our relationship, alright! She wasn't really my girlfriend. She was just acting like she was my girlfriend to please you. I brought her here to meet you because I thought it would make you happy to see me with someone."

"I was happy to see you in love, Sammy. Love made you a different person. She made you a different person." Joan replied walking over to him. Sam stepped back and shook his head. He felt relieved that he no longer had to lie about his relationship with Mercedes but it didn't make him feel any better knowing he was hurting his mother again.

"Mom, love left me for Finn Hudson, again."

"Sam, she is not Quinn! I know what I saw and that girl loves you Sam, she does. You just need to tell her how you feel." Joan continued. There was no way she was going to accept that Mercedes was faking how she felt. That was not the vibe she got from Mercedes at all.

"Mom, it wasn't real okay. She was only my therapist and she was helping me deal with my issues with love. And you know what? I learned something though…love just isn't for everybody, okay." Sam replied before turning and making his way inside the house. His father noticed him coming in and smiled at him then paused when he noticed Sam wasn't smiling. "Hey dad, I'll be upstairs." Dwight looked up at Sam as he went up the stairs then looked over at his wife as she closed the door behind her.

"What did you say to Sam?" he asked her as she walked into the hall closet and grabbed her coat and her purse. She was not going to sit idly by while Sam was choosing to do nothing to get Mercedes back. "And where are you going?"

"I didn't say or do anything to Sam." She replied and walked into the living room and shuffled through a couple drawers before walking over to dining room and writing down a couple notes. "I need you to call the caterers and make sure they arrive on time. I need you to be on time to pick up Stacy from the beaty salon and take her to get fitting."

"Wait!"

"I am writing down these emergency numbers, if you need me, but you won't." she continued to jot down instructions. "I have included detailed instructions that were meant for me but now you will need to handle this until I get back. Ryder and Stevie are out getting their suits. The first instruction on here is for the cake that needs to be picked up." Joan stated as she handed him the sheets she was just writing on. "Guest will be arriving promptly at 8 pm. Make sure Stacy and Ryder are back here on time for the ceremony."

"Honey, can you tell me what's going on? Where are you going?" Dwight asked again as he looked at the papers then back at his wife as she put her coat on and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm going to go get Mercedes." She replied calmly. "She needs to be here. Sam needs to see her and that will fix everything."

"Joan, are you crazy? Just stop meddlin' in Sam's love life. All your meddlin' is what got Sam so confused and running around crazy." Dwight said as he followed behind his wife. "You don't even know where she lives."

"Dwight, how long have you known me, huh?" she asked as she placed her cellphone in her purse and then looked his way. Dwight looked around as if he was trying to do the math as she continued. "Exactly, a long time. You can't even calculate it anymore. In all that time that you have known me, you have to have known I was crazy. And you married me anyway, right?"

"Well…"

"I make it my business to know about the people my children choose to be with, okay? I know exactly where Ryder lives and what he does for a living…and I am happy Stacy is married to him." she smiled and continued. "I know exactly where Dani lives…" she walked over to the door and opened it turning over to her husband. "…and what she does for a living and she was brought up well. Can't wait to see our grandchild." She smiled and looked down before taking a deep breath. "And you can bet your bottom dollar that I know exactly where to find Dr. Mercedes Jones, soon to be Evans!" she finished and slammed the door behind her. Dwight sighed and shook his head just as Sam was making his way back down the steps.

"Did I just see Mom leave?" he asked and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. His father followed him and tried to think of a quick lie to cover what his wife was actually going to do.

"She went to blow off some steam and get some milk." He lied. Sam paused as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and then looked back at his father before pointing to the gallon of milk that was in the fridge. "She said she needed soy milk for Dani." He added smiling at his quick thinking. "In the meantime, she left us in charge and we have to get everything started."

"What? Why? Does she plan on going to the farm and milking the cow herself?" he asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Look, we don't have time for questions. We need to get things started for tonight." Dwight replied realizing he was running out of lies to cover the lame lies he was telling. He secretly prayed that his wife was able to come back with Mercedes. "Let's go we need to go pick up the cake." He stated as he looked at the instructions on the paper. Sam grabbed his coat then noticed his tablet lighting up.

"Let me check my emails first." Sam replied placing his beer down and walking over to the tablet as he placed his coat on.

"Sam, we don't have time. The email will be there when we get back." Dwight pulled Sam out the door. "If it's important they will call you."

* * *

><p>Mercedes rolled her eyes as she watched Finn showboat in front of the cameras as she pretended to do work on her laptop. Finn turned and looked over at her and smiled before winking her way. She gave him a forced smile and continued to type on her laptop. Production started that weekend and she had given Finn a hard time since it started. She argued with him about everything. He wasn't allowed to kiss her anywhere near her lips. He slept in her bed but she made sure he stayed on his side of the bed. They argued about the fact that she was forced to spend time with the airhead wives from the show. They ultimately argued about the fact that they wanted to film from her house instead of his.<p>

"They are drilling all over my house and this was not what I signed up for, why aren't we at your house?" Mercedes asked him. Finn pulled her over to him away from the cameramen that were working on placing cameras in various places of the house.

"Mercedes, we already discussed this. My house looks way too manly and yours seems more like the home of a couple than my bachelor pad." He had explained. Mercedes remembered they argued back and forth before she finally just gave in. And now she was sitting there watching Finn pretend to be down for the cameras.

"Bae, let's go to the club and make it rain tonight!" Finn shouted gleefully as he walked over to where she was working on her computer. "We'll be poppin' bottles all night long! We can get our grind on!" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes shaking her heads. She'd rolled her eyes so much since all this started that she thought her eyes would get stuck in her lids. "Come on, Tenderoni!"

"Finn, please stop talking like that."

"Like what? I'm just chilaxin'!" he stated laughing and looking at the camera and then back at her as if she were making a big deal out of nothing. Mercedes closed her eyes and mentally prayed she could just vanish from her own home. "Bitches be trippin'! Right fellas?"

"Oh hell to the no, Finn, what did you just call me?" Mercedes asked getting up and walking up to him. Finn nervously looked around and then lightly pushed her towards the guest room. "I know you did not just call me a bitch!"

"Mercedes, just chill, okay?"

"Chill? Finn, call me a bitch one more time and you won't live to see this show on air." She threatened him.

"Mercedes, I'm just trying to get in touch with my black side, ya nah mean?" he said bobbing his head from side to side and moving his hands back and forth as if he were an extra for 90's rap music video. She tried really hard not to laugh at him because she really wanted to kick his tall ass down a peg.

"Finn, being black has nothing to do with talking like that. I am black and I don't even say 'Ya nah mean'! In fact, no one I know says that." she explained to him. "And yo ass ain't black!" she added hitting him lightly on the forehead.

"Owww!" he whined touching his forehead and frowning her way. "Sue says I'm 1/16th black. This is all new to me, Mercedes."

"Sue lied to get you on the show. You know she was lying, right?" She rolled her eyes at him and tried to go back out of the room.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I'm only trying to make things work and you're giving me a hard time. How are we supposed to make this relationship believable if you keep acting like this?"

"I don't want to make this work. I don't want this relationship. I don't want you or those cameramen in my house. I don't want no part of this. And I will never forgive you for going along with this stupid ass plan." She replied brushing past him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked down at his hand on her arm and then back at him before snatching her arm away. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Mercedes, I'm sorry things had to go this way but I really had no choice. I needed you in order for me to be on the show. Especially since I am _only_ 1/16th black." He explained. "I didn't plan any of this, okay!"

"Of course you didn't, Sue did. You're not smart enough to pull any of this off." Mercedes replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me dumb?"

"Well if you have to ask that question then you already know what I mean, right?" she asked and sighed when she realized that he really had no clue. She was starting to wonder why she had dated Finn all this time. What exactly did they have in common? "Finn we all know you're not the smartest guy out there, hell, you thought you got Quinn pregnant without even having sex with her."

"She tricked me. She could have fooled anybody." He added feeling hurt that she was calling him stupid. Mercedes really couldn't understand or remember why she was with Finn. Sure he was sweetheart but he was so clueless and he had the worst temper when he didn't get his way. "And then you left me because of it."

"No I left you because you lied too many times…that's why I left you!"

"I wasn't lying then." He replied as if that made things better. If she recited all the lies he's told her since they had started dating she would be talking well into the night. Then she remembered that he wasn't always like this; although he was always clueless he used to be a sweetheart.

"What happened to you Finn? Where's the Finn I fell in love with? The Finn I knew wouldn't agree with whatever Sue has put you up to here. You stood for something and you never allowed anyone to pimp you around. Where is that Finn?" She asked him sincerely. Finn shifted nervously and shrugged before responding.

"Look, Mercedes, like I said I really need this TV show. I've been benched and who knows how much longer I will be playing at all. Most of the other guys on the show are already black and they needed someone with a black woman as a wife, which was hard to find I heard." He explained. Mercedes sighed almost feeling sorry for him but she was not going to put her life on hold just to help him get on a show like this one.

"Finn, you don't need this show. And since you're "1/16th black" you really don't need me at all. You can go be with Quinn or Berry." She watched as Finn thought over what she said thinking she could convince him to call Sue and call off everything.

"Nah…I can't chance it. Plus, Quinn told me she's seeing some girl from our past now and I haven't heard from Rachel since the whole Mexico debacle." He paused and looked up at her apologetically. "For what it's worth, I am sorry about you and Sam." He walked up and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. Shaking her head, upset that she couldn't get him to help her get out of this crazy deal with Sue, she walked back out to finish her letter.

She had been on her laptop all weekend looking up Sam and how things went with Sig2. After she told Unique what happened they had discussed ways that she could get out of the deal. Ultimately, Unique felt Sam had the right to know what was going on and that he was capable of making up his own mind on the matter. Mercedes just couldn't get herself to jeopardize his business like that. Instead she went on with the deal and kept her eye out on Sam till she found a good time to tell him. She wasn't sure what would happen when Sam got the letter but she was hoping that he would forgive her for the decision she made. She did it to help him because he worked way too hard for him to lose everything just because of her. But, she truly missed him and wanted to let him know that he was right, she did love him like he said she did. She smiled as she typed the letter, telling him about everything Sue did before hitting send.


	19. Never Gonna Let You Go

*****Hey are y'all out there...I know I have pissed off a couple of you lol...some of you don't like my Mercedes lol...anyway the song that inspired this chapter is Blackstreet Never Gonna Let You Go...go check it on youtube. let me give some shout outs:**

**KrazyKay-You've been reading girl...thanks for your reviews on each chapter lol I can see the emotional rollercoaster that you go thru as you read lol**

**Lamimi-Girl yes I so thru with canon Sue and Sue in this fanfic lol but I had fun writing 1/16th black Finn it was entertaining **

**Chordover- girl thanks for all your fangirling i love it**

**Dayja- It's Joan not Mary lol**

**Samcedes85-thanks for catching up. And at least someone doesn't hate mercedes. and yes I think it's time mercedes does the running.**

**MsLady- thanks for the historical lesson I really pulled the 1/16th black thing out my ass I really don't know it was something ppl actually did.**

**Triple-sorry :( hope I can make it up to you.**

**Song used at reception/wedding- Shania Twain-From this moment on**

* * *

><p>"Girl, what are you doing? Are you dressed or whatever?" Unique asked once Mercedes answered her phone. Mercedes looked at herself and then back to Finn as he walked over to a confessional.<p>

"Yeah I'm dressed. You know the camera crew is here." She reminded her friend. "So I have to pretend that I chill around the house in a maxi dress when in reality I usually parade around in my jammies."

"Girl, who you telling?" Unique laughed. "Well I am almost in front of your house and I have a place to take you. I am going to rescue you from this craziness and get you back to where you want to be."

"What are you talking about, Unique? Where are you taking me?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes as one of the cameramen came running her way.

"I will tell you on the way. Come outside." Unique replied before hanging up the phone. Mercedes went to her coat closet and grabbed her jacket and then turned to the cameraman.

"I am leaving so you can stop filming me now." She looked over to Finn and then back at the cameraman as he continued to film. "Um…did you not hear me?"

"Sorry, Dr. Jones but I have to follow you wherever you go." He whispered and continued to film her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She sauntered out and gave Unique a look that says "girl I know" as the cameraman followed closely behind.

"Oh so he's coming along for the ride?" Unique asked once Mercedes entered inside of her car. "This just got even more interesting then." Unique winked at the camera and blew a kiss before pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay, so can you tell me what's going on or do we need to talk in code?" Mercedes asked looking over at her friend.

"No Unique does not do code!" She said snapping her fingers. Mercedes giggled as Unique started talking. "Alright, now do you remember when I was transitioning a few years back?" she asked glancing over every once and a while to see if she was nodding. "Cool, now you remember how I was struggling with it all with my parents not accepting me and my choice and all?" she glanced again and smiled as Mercedes nodded remembering the crazy ordeal in high school. "Remember how there was that coach that helped me with all of that?"

"Yeah…what was her name again? Coach Beiste, right?"

"Yeah, well she later went through her own transition and goes by coach Sheldon now." She continued to explain. Mercedes wasn't sure where all this was going or how any of this was going to help her but Coach Beiste was always nice to her in high school so she wanted to hear more about it.

"Oh wow! How is she doing?"

"Well she goes by _he_ now and I went to see him earlier today and I was looking through his things, like I always do, and stumbled upon that book there." She pointed to what looked like a yearbook that was on the passenger side floor. Mercedes grabbed the book and flipped through it still not sure where this was going. "Well as I was flipping it I saw a name that stood out and Sheldon explained it all to me." She looked over at Mercedes and winked again. "Look at the bookmarked page and tell me if anything stands out to you." Mercedes eyed her suspiciously and flipped through the pages until she found the bookmarked page and paused as her eyes fell on a dark haired man that looked slightly familiar and his picture was circled.

"Am I supposed to know this man?" she asked looking over at Unique.

"Listen, Sheldon told me that back when he was Shannon they used to date but broke up because he wanted to be a woman. So that picture says Sylvester Sims, right?" she looked over at Mercedes and then back at the road waiting for Mercedes to piece everything together.

"Oh snap…wait a minute now…are you trying to tell me…"

"Girl yes I am! I didn't make the connection till she explained the story but the name is the only thing that made me double back and I really only seen one picture of that godforsaken woman named Sue."

"Unique, this is crazy!" Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at a picture of a younger more masculine Sue Sylvester.

"Now, you know I am not one to throw someone out of the closet but she tried you girl so if she wants a fight we are about to give her one. And that's why I'm happy the cameraman is coming with us." Unique smiled.

"Girl she is going to flip!" Mercedes exclaimed. She turned back and looked at the camera and smiled. "Y'all won't be along much longer."

"We're here…let's go cause some damage!" Unique shouted gleefully as she parked in front of Sue Sylvester's firm. They all marched into the building and made their way through the security guards explaining they had an appointment with Sue about the show. The moment they found her office Mercedes couldn't hide the smile that stretched across her face.

"Dr. Badonkadonk! To what do I owe this honor? Not that it's an honor; to be honest I am already awaiting your departure." Sue smiled as she removed her glasses. "And who's this with you?"

"I am Unique and I am sure you are aware of the cameras that follows, right?" she gestured to the cameraman as he zoomed in on Sue.

"Back up there fella, I have a black belt in karate and a yellow belt in Ca-razy." Sue glared his way as he back up and placed the camera on Mercedes.

"Sue, I am here to negotiate the contract that I have with you concerning my need to be on the show with Finn Hudson. Effective immediately I will no longer be a part of the cast and all cameras shall be removed henceforth." She smiled as she watched Sue raise a brow at her and then laugh.

"And why in the world would I agree to something like that?"

"Well…tell me Sue…does the name Sylvester ring a bell?" Unique asked. Sue looked at her and shrugged then looked over at Mercedes.

"That's my last name."

"Well…what about Sims?" Mercedes asked as she dropped the yearbook on the desk and then crossed her arms. She smiled as the Sue's face turned pale and blue and then she glared at them.

"Where did you get that?"

"Does it matter Mr. Sims?" Mercedes asked smiling and batting her eyelashes at her. Sue looked over to the cameraman as he zoomed in on her. "Oh my apologies, its Ms. Sylvester now right?"

"Get that camera out of here right now!" Sue shouted getting up and grabbing the camera, crashing it to the ground. Her assistant Becky came running in as Sue began to throw random items around her room.

"So do we have a deal, Sylvester?" Mercedes asked as she watched Sue huff and puff. "Look Sue, your secret is safe with me. All I need you to do is call off the camera crew and cancel out my contract." Mercedes explained. Sue looked over at Becky and then at Unique as she smiled smugly and then she sighed and walked back over to her desk.

"Becky, bring me the Hudson file."

"Right away, sir! I mean ma'am…I'm sorry don't fire me." She pleads and ran out of the room leaving them alone again. The cameraman picked up his broken camera and left the room closing the door behind him.

"I guess you feel you've won, huh?" Sue asked looking at them as they smiled and nodded. "I have never allowed anyone to have a one up on me. You think I will just let you do this to me?" she asked looking at them.

"I don't care what you do after I leave here. I just want you to stay out of my life, my business and to leave Sam Evans alone or else this will be front page news." Mercedes threatened. She made sure to look Sue right in the eye to make her understand that she was not joking. Becky ran back in with the file as Sue began to prepare a new file.

"Effective immediately, Dr. Mercedes Jones is no longer a part of the cast." She spoke as she typed. Then she picked up her phone and called someone and stated the same to them. Mercedes could hear the person arguing and asking why but Sue repeated again and then hung up the phone. "Are you happy?"

"I will be." Mercedes replied as they walked out of her office.

They arrived back at her house to see the cameramen filing out of the house and a woman parking in her driveway in front of them. Mercedes was pretty sure the woman she saw was Sam's mother but she wasn't too sure. Unique parked the car and then they all got out and approached her. The woman turned around and smiled when she saw Mercedes.

"Mrs. Evans? What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked as she ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She was happy to see her but she was wondering what was she doing that and if she was here where was Sam?

"I came by to see you and because Sam came up there without you. You know we can't do this reception without you gracing us with your voice." Joan stated smiling and then looking over at Unique.

"You came all this way just because you want me to sing for Stacy?" Mercedes asked suspiciously then noticed Unique standing by staring at them. "Oh excuse my rudeness; this is my best friend Unique. Unique this is Sam's mother, Joan."

"Nice to meet you Unique."

"Likewise. I have heard wonderful things about you." Unique stated as she hugged the woman. Joan looked over at Mercedes and smiled.

"All of it is true!" she beamed then frowned as Finn came walking out of the house. Mercedes rolled her eyes because she could tell he was upset.

"Mercedes, what the hell is going on?" Finn asked charging towards her.

"Finn, it's over! I quit and you can leave with the cameramen." She explained calmly. "Mrs. Evans, let's chat inside, okay?"

"Well we don't have much time. I really came to pick you up and take you back with me to Tennessee." Joan explained as they ignored Finn. "I know what happened with you and Sam…but I know things can be worked out if you both just see each other." Mercedes looked over at Unique and bit her bottom lip as she thought about this being her only chance to make things right with Sam and then looked at Joan and nodded. She knew Joan wasn't leaving unless Mercedes was going back with her.

"Wait a minute? You're leaving? What about our deal? Mercedes you know how much I need you." He whined as the cameramen continued to file out. "Wait, don't leave I can get her to change her mind. Woman get back over here, ya heard!"

"Shut that shit up, Finn! First off, you're not black so stop pretending to be! Bet you won't be black when a cop pulls you over! Bet you won't be black when it comes to our struggles! So stop trying to gain from it! Now if you don't excuse me…I'm on my way to Tennessee…" she looked over at Joan as she smiled. "…going to get my man back!" she walked past Finn and lead the way for the ladies to come in. "Give me a minute to get my dress and things."

"No problem." Joan smiled happily that her plan was working out so far. She silently prayed that Sam didn't get mad at her for going to get Mercedes.

"I will need to go with you all because Mercedes will need someone to get that hair right and that face beat." Unique announced. Mercedes laughed as she watched a painful expression cast on Joan's face. "Don't worry she will look beautiful for the reception."

* * *

><p>Sam was exhausted when he and his father finally finished everything on the list. The reception was a few minutes from starting when he noticed his mother still hadn't return back from getting milk like his father said she was. Sam knew his father was lying but he really didn't have the energy to ask him more questions because deep down he felt his mother left because she was upset with him. He knew he disappointed her again but he knew he learned one thing (amongst multiple of things) that he learned dealing with Mercedes was that lying never solved anything. Letting his mother know the truth was sort of like a blessing in disguise. He didn't have to force love anymore. To be honest, he was completely done with love. At least those were his thoughts but deep down he was missing love. He was missing Mercedes and he hated that he wasn't over her yet.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" he turned to find his brother and his pregnant girlfriend standing behind him smiling. Stevie had on his black and white tuxedo for the event and Dani was dressed in a maroon dress that Stacy had chosen for her bridesmaids to wear.

"You guys look great!" Sam exclaimed as he walked over and fixed Stevie's bowtie. "Where's dad?"

"Um…I think he's upstairs talking to Stacy." Stevie replied and then looked at his brother. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why not?" he lied and forced a smile as he looked at the two of them and then at Dani who was slightly showing. "Have you found out what you're having yet?"

"No…not yet but I will when I hit 20 weeks." She replied smiling and rubbing her tummy. Stevie smiled at his girlfriend and rubbed her belly as well then turned his gaze back to his brother. He could tell there was something still bothering Sam. He knew it had to do with his break up and Stevie hadn't seen Sam like this over a woman ever in his life.

"Sam…if you…"

"Oh hey, there's dad, let me go talk to him really quick before the ceremony starts." Sam said cutting him off and walking over to where his father was arranging seats for the guest that were coming. He was happy to see his dad because he was getting tired of Stevie looking at him as if he was a pitiful kid who lost their pup. "Dad, have you heard from mom yet?" Sam asked and noticed his father looking towards the door.

"She said she should be here any minute now…and to get started. Tell the guest they can come sit and we'll be starting in no time." Dwight replied looking once again at the door. "Oh and you should get over to the piano to play as she walks out. Sam sighed and went inside to advise the guest to come out and sit when he noticed his tablet. "You all can just go out there, we will be starting the ceremony shortly." He stated to them as he walked over to it and noticed it was dead and ran upstairs to charge it in his room. He was just about to turn it on when he heard his father calling his name to come out on the piano. He frowned and dropped the tablet allowing to charge and walked out of the room just as Ryder was walking down.

"Hey…" he smiled as they went down the steps. "I don't know why I'm nervous but my hands are sweating and I am starting to forget my vows and everything." Ryder confessed as he rubbed his hands together. Sam smiled and placed his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Look, it will all be over in a few minutes. Just chill and relax and remember you already married her." Sam laughed as they made their way down to where the wedding was supposed to take place outside.

"Wow, this looks really nice! My parents look like they like it too." Ryder stated smiling at the tent that covered the backyard and the decorations that Sam and his father both did. "Can't believe your mom let you both do this alone and you did it nicely."

"I can't either and can't wait to see the milk she brings back from this really long trip to the grocery store." Sam expressed. He left Ryder at the makeshift altar and walked over to the piano and began to play soft music for the guest. He smiled finally when he noticed his mother coming down the aisle with his father holding her hands. His father gave him a nod indicating for him to play the music that was placed before him. Sam switched to what was on the sheet music and then looked back at his mother. She looked beautiful in her light pink dress and her hair was up and away from her face. Sam wondered if that was what kept her busy and away from the preparations all day. Then Dani and Stevie walked out behind them and followed his parents before parting ways at the altar. Sam was so busy smiling at his mother that he didn't notice Unique walk out and take a seat and then Mercedes walked out holding a mic. He only noticed her because she opened her mouth and started to sing. He couldn't explain the feelings and emotions that went through him as he watched her walk down the aisle dressed in her maroon bridesmaid dress.

"From this moment life has begun…"she looked over at Sam and smiled as she walked down the aisle with the mic in hand. In her mind no one else was there but the two of them but she needed to focus because if she kept looking his way she wouldn't finish. "From this moment you are the one…right beside you is where I belong…from this moment on…" she looked over at Joan and smiled before standing on the opposite end of Sam and trying not to look his way as she sang for Stacy to walk out.

"From this moment, I have been blessed…I live only, for your happiness…" Stacy was already in tears as she walked out in her off white wedding dress approaching the altar where Ryder stood nervously smiling at his wife. "And for your love, I give my last breath…from this moment on…I give my hand to you with all my heart…I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start…you and I will never be apart…my dreams came true because of you…" Mercedes stole a glance at Sam as he played the piano. He looked her way then back at his sister and smiled as she walked down the aisle. Sam couldn't understand what was going on but he didn't want to ruin his sister's moment. He looked to his mother and frowned. So that was what kept her away all day. His mother was relentless but he never thought she'd go this far.

"From this moment, as long as I live…I will love you, I promise you this…there is nothing, I wouldn't give from this moment on…you're the reason I believe in love…" Sam couldn't help but look her way as she sang. Her voice was penetrating his soul and he hated what it was doing to him. "And you're the answer to my prayers from up above…all we need is just the two of us…my dreams came true because of you…from this moment, as long as I live…I will…"

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Sam as he kept trying to find anything to keep him from looking over at Mercedes. She was looking beautiful but he didn't want to acknowledge that. After Ryder and Stacy exchanged vows they allowed them to have their first dance where his mother sang for them. Sam sat on the opposite end just watching Mercedes as she talked to her friend Unique. She looked his way finally and it seemed as if she was heading his way. He was not ready to have that conversation with her. Not there. Not now, while his sister had her first dance. He got up and left his drinks and went up to his room leaving the party behind.

When he got up to his room he finally found the time to check his emails and see how everything was working out for him with Sig2. He was pretty sure that email he received had to have been from Brody and Artie. He turned on the tablet and accessed his email noticing one from Mercedes. He placed his finger on it ready to delete it. There was nothing that she had to say that he wanted to read. He was about to click delete when there was a knock on the door which caused him to look up. Instead of the email being deleted it opened up and he saw the first words.

"Sam….it's me, Mercedes." He heard her say from behind the door. He ignored her as he sat down and read the email. "I know you're in there, Sam. I can smell your cologne." Mercedes stated. It was a scent she could smell from a mile away. She jiggled the doorknob and then leaned on the door when she realized that he locked it. "I came all this way because I feel we needed to talk." She sighed and jiggled the doorknob again. "Sam, can you please open…" she paused when she heard it unlock. She took a deep breath and turned the knob before entering the room and noticed he was standing near the window looking out to where his family was dancing up a storm.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked without turning his back to her. She was a bit shocked to see that he wasn't happy to see her. She was thinking that they would run to each other in and everything would be great.

"Um…yeah I just wanted to apologize for the way I handled things. I'm not sure if you read the email…"

"Yeah I read it, so?" he shocked as he turned and glared at her. She was confused because the letter was heartfelt and explained the sacrifice she made for the both of them.

"Well, thought maybe you'd be a tad bit grateful for what I did for you."

"I never asked you to do that for me. What I did ask you to do is the one thing you didn't." he shook his head. "All you had to do was tell me and I would have handled all of it."

"Sam, you worked really hard on Sig2 and I didn't want to be the reason you lost everything you worked hard for..."

"Mercedes, do you understand what you did to me? You made me love you and then broke my heart."

"Not intentionally…"

"You made me question love again…"

"I'm sorry." She stated. This wasn't at all how she envisioned all of this to go down at all. She wanted to turn and run out of there but she knew that Sam was definitely too hurt at this point. She had to fight for him. She was going to have to do whatever it took to get them back where they were.

"Whatever…it doesn't matter…even if you did love me…how can I even trust you?" he asked.

"I do love you, Sam! And I know you still love me…I can see it in your eyes. Even though you're upset with me I know you still love me."

"I am not capable of loving anyone." Sam replied looking at her. She almost believed him for a second but then she saw it again in his eyes. Love was still there. She walked over to him and decided to do what he did to her the last time they were upset with each other. She stared into his eyes and leaned up kissing him. He didn't kiss her back but he didn't move away either. After a couple pecks he kissed her back then stopped. "Mercedes...don't..." He stepped back and looked at her as she stepped closer to him again and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to you." She said softly in between kisses. Almost as if a bell rang in Sam's head he pushed her away lightly. He just couldn't take the chance of being hurt again. If she could let something so simple get between them how can he trust that it won't happen again. "I really thought I was helping you, Sam." She said as her eyes filled with tears. She bit her bottom lip and nodded before turning away and walking to the door. Sam looked up to the ceiling as if begging God for strength to stop him from letting her walk out that door. He knew if she left he would never get her back again.

"Red light!" he shouted and watched as she froze. "Red light." He repeated again. She turned and looked up at him smiling before walking back towards him. He met her half way pulling her in and kissing her tenderly as he wiped the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, and then placed his forehead on hers. She held onto his hands and licked her lips as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I'm never going to let you go again." She whispered softly before they kissed once more.


	20. The END

**Sorry I have been gone. I have been dealing with preparing my book to be published. If you follow me on tumblr you'd know I have been in shock the past few days. And then my computer started giving me trouble so I finally got a new laptop today. Anyway...many of you thought the last chapter was the ending...and I really could have left it like that but I wanted to add this chapter for no reason other than to add where they are now. This picks up where they left off though.**

**Shout out-**

**Lamimi- after Sue pissed me off on Glee I knew I had to make her pay some way.**

**KrazyKay-I am happy you loved it.**

**Triple- yeah it was hard to write them argue cuz i was like noooo my babies lol**

**Miz- Red Light will make em stop lol**

**Dayja- you've been here from the start lol I enjoyed writing black Finn**

**Juju- u want that info released huh lol **

**Kayah wants Samcex...smh what happened to your innocence lol**

**Chordover-don't be crying in school reading fanfic lol**

**zeejack- omg u so mean lol **

**Alright I would love to comment on every one of you but u didn't come for that. I wanna thank all the reviewers, naysayers, ghost readers, followers and favoriters. This will be my last samcedes story FOR REAL. I really gotta focus on my books that will be published and available on amazon next month. Look out for Mango.**

**Song used- Thru the fire- Chaka Kahn and Katy Perry Unconditionally**

* * *

><p>Sam remembered walking back out with Mercedes on his arms was the highlight of the evening for Sam. He couldn't put into words how happy he was seeing the smile on his mother's face as she watched him guide Mercedes to the dance area. Mercedes placed her hands around his neck and then smiled over at his mother and gave her a wink before resting her head on his chest. Sam remembered dancing with Mercedes as her best friend Unique was on stage singing a song that definitely felt as if it were written for the two of them.<p>

"I look in your eyes and I can see…we've loved so dangerously…you're not trusting your heart to anyone." Sam held her close as he thought about the conversation they just had back in his room that said just this. They promised each other that they would always discuss anything that would jeopardize them being together. "You tell me you're gonna play it smart…we're thru before we start…" Mercedes looked up at Sam and smiled as she listened to Unique sing. She was definitely singing about them. "But I believe that we've only just begun…when it's this good, there's no saying no…I want you so, I'm ready to go…" Unique smiled over and nodded at Joan as she walked up and down the stage singing about her best friend and the man she knew was meant for her.

"Through the fire…to the limit…to the wall…for a chance to be with you…I'd gladly risk it all." Unique smiled and walked through singing for each of the couples that were dancing. "Through the fire…through whatever…come what may…for a chance at loving you…I'd take it all the way…" she walked over to Ryder and Stacy and then over to Stevie and Dani. "Right down to the wire…even through the fire." She left their side and made her way over to Mercedes and Sam. She smiled sung around them as they continued to dance.

"I know you're afraid of what you feel…you still need time to heal…and I can help if you'll only let me try…you touch me and something in me knew…what I could have with you…well I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye." Unique gave Sam and Mercedes a pat as she walked back towards the stage. "When it's this sweet…there's no saying no….I need you so…I'm ready to go…" she turned to face the crowd and sang the last notes. "Thru the fire…thru the limit…to the wall…for a chance to be with you…I'd gladly risk it all. Thru the fire…thru whatever come what may…for a chance at loving you…I'd take it all the way…right down to the wire…even thru the fire."

"So, Sylvester huh?" Sam chuckled as he snuggled close to Mercedes from behind later that evening. If anyone had told him that make up sex would have been as good as it was he would have been mad at her before.

"Sylvester Sims." She replied rubbing on his arms as she giggled. . He laughed when Mercedes told him what she did to get out of the contract she had with Finn. Sam thought of all the times he'd thought of seeing Sue naked and shook his head.

"Wait…does that mean that I'm…"

"No Sam, that doesn't make you gay at all." She laughed already knowing where his thoughts were going. She turned to face him and touched his face softly. "I was already sickened by the fact that you found her attractive at all. She's old enough to be your grandmother." Mercedes exaggerated.

"I should not be held accountable for my actions BM." He replied smiling and kissing her before climbing on top of her and parting her legs with his.

"BM?" she asked trying to figure out what he was referring to as she felt him insert himself inside of her once again.

"Before…" he lowered his head to kiss as he began to stroke. "Mercedes." She smiled and bit her bottom lip as he filled her up. Everything changed the moment Sam met her. He didn't believe or understood love and now that's all he felt when he looked at her or thought of her. She showed him how to surrender his heart in the hands of someone else and to trust it with them. She couldn't believe how happy she was at that very moment. She couldn't believe she almost lost it all out of fear that Sue would ruin his and her life when if she had continued with it that would have been exactly what would have happened.

"I love you so much." She stated softly as they gazed into each other's eyes. He's grown so much since the first time they had sex. Now he was attentive and he was awesome with foreplay. Instead of kissing her on the lips, he kissed her forehead and then placed his on hers, staring into her eyes as he delivered stroke after stroke. Each time they made love she felt connected to him in ways no one could ever understand or explain. She'd forget about everything because at that moment he was everything to her and she was everything to him.

Sam rolled over allowing her to ride him so that he can enjoy the beautiful look on her face when she has complete control. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair causing her breast to perk up. He smiled as he reached up and grabbed one softly pinching the nipple. She bit her lip as she rose up and drop down grinding as she went down. She looked down at him and smiled causing his heart to skip a beat. He paused and stared at her. Everything he ever wanted in a woman was right there before him. Despite all his flaws she still loved him and was willing to risk it all for him. She noticed the pensive look on his face and lowered herself to kiss him. He held on to her as if he were afraid to let go as he deepened the kiss. Placing one of his hands on her ass he pushed her down as he pushed up deep inside of her. She moan and gasped for air as he continued to thrust upwards. She clinched a pillow and placed her head between his neck and shoulders trying not to scream. She pushed up and finally regained control placing her hand on his chest to hold him down as she rode him. He still had that pensive look on his face, so she clenched her walls around him till she felt him throbbing inside of her. She continued to grind till she finally felt her orgasm drain her body of its energy, she closed her eyes and fell on his chest.

"Marry me." Sam stated as she rested on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Mercedes opened her eyes in shock and debated on what to say. Mercedes wasn't sure she heard him correctly so she didn't respond until he said her name. "Mercedes…"

"Sam?" she sat up and looked at him. He still had that same expression on his face as he repeated it once more.

"Marry me." He looked at her as if his life depended on her saying that she would marry him. "Will you marry me?" he asked again. She thought about all that she just went thru with him and how they hadn't been together long enough for him to want that then she thought of everything they _did_ go thru. His mother was right that love didn't care about time spent. She was with Finn 3 years and didn't know him as much as she knew Sam in the short time they were together. The way she connected with Sam was on another level and the relationship with Finn could never compare to it. She had to admit again that his mother was right, time showed no love. The 3 years with Finn was not due to love but more so to obligation. She stayed with him because the relationship with him was all she knew. "I know it's all of a sudden and you might think this has something to do with me seeing my baby sister getting married, but I was just thinking…"

"Sam," she cut him off placing a finger on his lips and then smiled at him before nodding. "I'll marry you!" she replied shocking him. He stared at her for a moment and then pulled her down to him hugging her tight.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>Mercedes cried as tears fell down her face. She'd never felt a pain like this before and at that moment she never wanted to feel it again. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked over to Unique and her mother as they held her hand trying to soothe her. She wanted to die as she cried and begged for someone to stop the pain.<p>

"Baby, just calm down." Her mother stated as she rubbed her hand. Mercedes glared at her and then groaned as another pain ripped thru her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you know what I'm going through right now?" she asked looking at her mother as she clinched her teeth.

"Mercedes, I'm going to let your attitude slide because I understand but you got one more time to talk to me like you're crazy." Her mother explained. "I know exactly what you are going through, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Mama." Mercedes replied once the pain went away. She looked up at Unique and smiled. Mercedes could tell she was terrified and hoped the smile would help make her feel better.

"Let me go see where those dumb ass doctors are!" Unique turned away wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. This was her first time seeing a woman giving birth and it was too much to take seeing her in so much pain when she could do nothing to help relieve it.

"Where's that husband of yours, Mercedes? You said he was on his way." Mercedes mother asked. She was still bitter over the fact that she chose to leave Finn for Sam but Mercedes didn't care. She was going to have to get over it because Sam was her husband and about to be the father of her grandchild.

"He's on his way mom. He was out of town on a business trip."

"What man leaves his pregnant wife and goes across the country? He must have a woman on the side. Finn would have been here! You know that he was kept on that reality show and he brought in that Berry girl with him. Mercedes, why didn't you tell me Finn was black?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth again as another pain soared thru her. Her mother held her hand and allowed Mercedes to squeeze it. Mercedes squeezed it extra hard mainly because this was the only way she can take out her frustration without her mom feeling disrespected. "Breathe thru the pain baby." If only she knew that she was the pain.

"Mom stop!" she shouted through the pain. "He's on his way!" Mercedes needed Sam to hurry up before she killed her mother. She always knew how to get under her skin. She was always trying to insinuate that Sam was cheating on her but not so long ago she was telling her that wasn't a problem if Finn was cheating. And if she mentioned Finn one more time she would definitely need her mother to be escorted out of here.

* * *

><p>Sam hated that he was in Los Angeles the moment he received the call that Mercedes was going into labor. He knew he should have stayed but he also needed to be there to open up the new office where he brother his brother Stevie and Dani to run the LA office. Mercedes insisted for him to go since her mother was in town and already driving the both of them crazy. She made it her duty to compare everything he did to Finn and Sam tried his best to get her to like him. Finally, he realized that she was never going to accept that he was married to her daughter. Sam thought back to their wedding day and she almost wrecked everything.<p>

First she wanted Mercedes to wear white and Mercedes had decided already on a gold dress and then she refused to wear the dress Mercedes bought her. Then she pretended to have gotten lost the day of the wedding causing the wedding to be delayed. She was even more upset when she found out that Mercedes was pregnant and started shouting scriptures during the reception. Sam remembered having to hold his mother back a couple of times.

"How did a witch like that give birth to such an angel?" Joan had asked Sam as she fixed his bowtie. "If Mercedes wasn't your soul mate I would do whatever to stop this wedding but I don't think we should let her win, Sammy."

"I'm never letting her go, mom!" Sam remembered he responded as his mother smiled. No matter what she tried she couldn't stop the wedding.

Now he was on a flight back to Ohio and knew he was going to have to hear her incessant whining and griping over things she felt Finn would have done better. He didn't want to focus on that. He obviously couldn't win her over and he was done trying at this point. He was going to meet his first born in the next few hours and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone keep him away from that. He smiled as the plane began to land and prayed that the baby didn't come before he got there.

Sam got to the hospital and rushed in trying to find the maternity location. He remembered when they went thru the walked thru that it was near the pediatrics location but he was so nervous he went the opposite way and bumped into a nurse.

"Sir, you can't just run thru here like that. What if I was a patient?" she asked with a smile. He smiled and looked at her badge noticing she had a sticker covering the picture on it. "Now, if you need help just let me guide you." She stated smiling.

"Okay I am Sam Evans and my wife is having our baby right now and I really need to get in there before her mom calls me an unfit dad." Sam rambled.

"Okay, Sam, follow me and calm down…if you can't calm down I do have some vitamins you can take that will calm you down." She smiled rummaging thru her pocket and taking out a box handing it over to him.

"Terri! Didn't we fire you yesterday?" a doctor stated. Sam watched as she snatched the box out of his hand and ran the opposite the direction. "Uh…I'm sorry about that…I'm Dr. Hummel…we've been trying to get rid of her for a while." He explained shaking his head. "You didn't take any of those vitamins, did you?"

"No…but I am in a hurry. You see, my wife is giving birth and I have no idea how to find my way back to the maternity ward." Sam explained. Burt smiled and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder giving him a pat.

"Congratulation, let me take you over there." Dr. Burt stated as they walked through a double door. Sam made sure to look at his badge before he continued following him in.

Sam smiled and hugged his parents who sat in the waiting area with his sister Stacy and Ryder. Sam was happy they made it but he needed to see his wife. He walked down the hall to another set of double doors before reaching the area Mercedes was in. Sam reached the room just in time to see Mercedes begging for drugs thru the window. He smiled grateful that she didn't have the baby yet then sighed when he noticed her mother standing next to her. He hugged Unique just as she walked out of the room before making his way over to Mercedes.

"Boy am I happy you're here!" Unique exclaimed. "That woman is driving us up the wall." Unique stated softly. Sam laughed and then walked into the room. She smiled the moment she saw him walk into the room.

"I got here as fast as I could. How are you feeling, baby?" he asked kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks for being here, Mrs. Jones."

"Well somebody had to be here for her since you couldn't." she replied under her breath. Mercedes and Sam pretended they didn't hear her as they both kissed each other.

"Baby, it hurts really bad and I want to push but they won't let me and they won't give me drugs." She whined. Along with the pain Mercedes was dealing with he knew she was also dealing with the pain in the neck called her mother.

"Back in my day, we did it naturally, none of this drugs and hollering!" her mother stated before slumping down on the chair.

"Mom, just shut up for once in your God damn life!" Mercedes shouted shocking Sam and her mother. "You have been nothing but negative energy and if you're going to continue to be this way you can go wait out in the waiting area."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Mrs. Jones, you are not helping her by making her upset." Sam stated walking over to her mother trying to reason with her. Her mother was about to object then the monitor that was in the room began beeping. Sam turned to see Mercedes had fainted. "Call the doctor!" he shouted running back over to Mercedes. Her mother ran out of the room screaming for a doctor to come.

"My baby! My poor baby!" she cried out as the doctor and nurses ran into the room and started working on Mercedes. Within minutes they were rolling her out of the room and rushing her to the operating room. "Where are you all taking her?"

"Ma'am, please stay here!" a nurse stated before closing the door. Sam stood looking at the door in shock praying that she makes it through. He turned to see her mother in the corner crying and although he hated how she treated him he knew that this was her mother. He walked over and extended his hand to her till she walked in and hugged him back.

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" she kept saying over and over. "It all happened so fast!"

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Unique asked as she walked back in with coffee in hand to see them crying in a corner. "Where's Mercedes?" she asked and then started to cry. "No…no….Sam…you better not tell me…Sam…" Unique cried dropping the coffee down on the ground rushing over to the double doors. Sam ran over to Unique and held her away. "I left for a brief second and come back to this!"

"Unique…" Sam tried to console her but was stopped when one of the nurses came back out. "Mr. Evans, can you come with me?"

"Is my wife, okay?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Ma'am, she's fine! Her blood pressure was elevated which caused her to faint and now we just need to conduct an emergency C-section. We really need to go prep her husband."

"Can I come?" her mother asked. Looking over at Sam. He wanted to say no and was happy that the nurse stopped him before he could.

"Sorry, ma'am we can only have one person in there…and we need to go now." She insisted. Sam nodded and followed the nurse, thankful that he wouldn't have to bring her mom with him. He didn't want to be mean but he really felt that her angering Mercedes caused her to faint. And that was the last thing he wanted in the room as they tore open his wife.

In those forty five minutes, Sam was in awe of everything that took place. Mercedes was in and out as everything took place but he held her hand anyway. The emotions that ran thru him couldn't be described as the doctor pulled out his baby and then he heard the baby cry. The nurse lightly pushed him over to where the doctor clamped two sides of the umbilical cord and then handed Sam surgical scissor. Sam took the scissor smiling as he nervously cut the cord and then looked back at Mercedes, who was still out of it.

"It's a boy!" the nurse announced and they began shouting out stats and cleaning him up. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched the baby wail and blink numerous times. He had her almond shaped hazel eyes and a head full of hair. Sam reach over to touch his finger as the nurse applied a gooey substance on his eyes. His fingers were long just like his. "Have you all decided on a name for the baby yet?" the nurse asked. Sam smiled as he thought about the numerous arguments they had over the name of the baby until they finally agreed on one for each gender since they didn't know which they were having.

"Yes, it's Kingsley! Kingsley Evans." He responded as his son stared at him and held on tight to his finger. Sam turned over to the Doctor and smiled. "How's Mercedes?"

"She's going to be okay but it will take a few minutes for the medication to subside. We will be wheeling her into the recovery room and for the next few days she will be on a low-sodium diet to get her blood pressure back down. It's a good thing we caught this when we did or she could have been worse than just pre-eclampsia, which could have caused loss of sight or life." The doctor explained. "She should be awake within the next few minutes and we'll bring her into the room with you and the baby in a little while." Sam smiled stroked Mercedes hair before planting a kiss on her forehead and watched the nurses roll her out of the room.

Hours later, Sam was in the room with Mercedes after every one had finally left. She smiled up at him as she watched him sing to the baby and pace about the room. She couldn't believe that she was married to this man who about a year ago walked into her office thinking he'd never have what he had now. She promised him that he would one day have all of that but never in a million years thought she'd be the one he'd share it with. He looked over at her and smiled but continued to sing to the baby.

"Come just as you are to me…don't need apologies…know that you are worthy." He made the sound of drums causing Mercedes to giggle. He looked up and smiled at her and continued to sing. "I'll take your bad days with your good…walk through the storm I would…I do it all because I love you…I love you…" he smiled when Mercedes sung with him.

"Unconditional…" he walked over to her and sat next to her as they both sang to the baby. "Unconditionally…I will love you unconditionally…there is no fear now…let go and just be free…I will love you unconditionally…" Sam smiled and placed a kiss on Mercedes lips and then looked at Kingsley. "Now all we need is dog."

"Sam…" Mercedes said shaking her head before they both broke into a soft laughter. "Wait till the baby is a year old and then we can think about a dog."

"Whatever my queen says." He replied getting up and placing the baby down and heading over to the sofa that was in the room to lay down. He looked at her feeling grateful for what he had. "Mercedes…"

"Yes babe?" she looked over at him and he smiled at her causing her to smile as well. "Sam?"

"I love you." he fell asleep soon after.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>A year later-<p>

Mercedes tapped her pen a couple times as she watched the man standing before her pace back and forth. It all seemed so familiar to her but instead this time the man was speaking. Unlike when Sam paced back and forth this man actually kept rambling. She smiled because nothing he was saying had anything to do with the reason that he was there but he decided that knowing about his back story would help her in helping him. So she listened and took notes as he went along.

"Alright so when I finally got to high school I became popular and joined the football team. Since I didn't have my dad around I had to get a side job to help my mom with the bills and became the neighborhood pool boy." He paused and looked at her before running his hand over his Mohawk. "It was fun at first because I got to see the neighborhood MILFS…" he paused and looked at her again. "You know what that is right?" she nodded and he smiled. "Sure you do, you look like one yourself." He added causing her to blush as he continued to pace. "Well I got to see them in their tiny bikinis and from that moment on I started having this crazy attraction to older women."

"Did any of the women touch you?" she asked suddenly becoming concerned. It was weird when men felt it wasn't molestation when a young man is touched by an older woman. She thought it was a serious offense and could have probably triggered the reason that he was there that day.

"Hell yeah! And it was a great thing too because I was dating a girl by the name of Santana off and on until recently I found out that she was gay and then I started messing with her friend and she ended up pregnant. I didn't really know she was pregnant for me until it was late." Mercedes paused as she couldn't believe she was meeting the missing link to the damn Finn/Quinn story. She tried not to make any expression that showed she knew what was going on. "Anyway, so I started sleeping with teachers and pretty much any old broad with a vagina."

"Do you feel this has lead you to have some problems in the bedroom?" she asked. He turned around as if she asked him if he wanted to cut off his penis.

"Hell no! When it comes to sex I am dick driller #1!" he boasted proudly. She wanted to roll her eyes but instead she listened anyway. "It's just that my excessive chase for old tail has caught up with me and I ended up in bed with something I don't think my brain can accept."

"What do you mean? Was she too wrinkly?" she asked and watched as he began to shake his head and rub it before sitting down.

"No…I found out…that…she used to be a…." he paused and whispered. "A man." Mercedes didn't hear him but she could have sworn he said man.

"Mr. Puckerman, did you say man?"

"Yeah man, a man!" he shook his head and sighed. "We didn't have sex but when she started to undress I noticed something and ran the hell out of there." He looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's all of it!" he sighed and looked up at her again. "So…am I gay? 'Cause if I am…I'm going to kill her…him…it…whatever…" he paused then looked away. "I went home and looked her name up and found an article submitted by Unique Wade Adams or something like that stating that this woman name was Sylvester Sims before she changed up to all this."

"Uh…" Mercedes was shocked as she listened to him. "Do you have feelings for…"

"Don't play, doc! I just want you to fix me so that I can get back to giving the ladies what they want without seeing…that!" Mercedes looked at him and smiled then shook her head thinking about how much she loved her best friend. "Help me get back to lovin' the babes again."

"I will help you, Mr. Puckerman!" she replied with a smile. "I will help you learn how to love again."


End file.
